Repartir de zéro
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Bella quitte sa Floride natale pour s'installer à Seattle. 2 mois après son arrivée elle passe un entretien dans le plus célèbre cabinet d'architecture du pays pour devenir l'assistante personnel d'un des cadres de l'entreprise. Froide, distante et acharnée du travail, elle deviendra une énigme pour son patron. Ils noueront une amitié qui aidera Bella à se délivrer de ses démons.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir**

**Avec un peu plus de temps que prévu (Désolée) voici la nouvelle fiction...**

**Comme toujours je posterais 1 fois par semaine, le dimanche. **

**J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira... **

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Me voilà devant l'immeuble le plus haut de Seattle, un building de quatre-vingt étages tout en verre. J'avais rendez-vous pour un boulot d'assistante personnelle. C'était mon deuxième entretien à Seattle, j'étais ici depuis deux mois, j'arrivais de Floride, où j'étais née, où j'avais grandi... je travaillais déjà là-bas comme assistante personnelle et quand j'avais donné ma démission à mon patron, il m'avait alors donné plusieurs numéros pour que je puisse recommencer ma vie ailleurs.

Le premier entretien s'était bien passé mais je ne sentais pas le patron, je le trouvais trop entreprenant. J'espérais que ce matin, mon rendez-vous serait plus concluant. J'étais plutôt intimidée par la taille de ce building, c'était impressionnant, mais je ne me démontai pas et entrai dans l'immense hall d'entrée de marbre blanc. Je me dirigeai vers l'accueil, une blonde au sourire de pub de dentifrice me demanda d'avancer vers elle.

**- Bonjour, je suis Heidi, que puis-je pour vous ?**

**- Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous chez E.C Design, avec Madame Tanya Denalie.**

**- Très bien... Alors... Isabella Swan ?**

**- Exact.**

**- Voici un pass, valable pour la matinée seulement. Passez les tourniquets et ça sera au 59ème étage. Quand vous aurez fini, merci de bien vouloir nous redonner le badge. Bonne chance pour votre entretien.**

**- Merci. Au revoir.**

Je pris le pass, passai au détecteur de métaux puis je franchis les tourniquets pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, je détestais être en contact avec les gens, je n'aimais pas la foule, je n'aimais pas qu'on me touche mais je dus me faire violence. Les étages défilaient et j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse. Je tirai sur la veste de mon tailleur, passai les mains pour défroisser ma jupe, je lissai ma queue de cheval... un type à côté de moi m'observait, je sentais son regard mais m'obstinais à regarder droit devant moi, même quand il parla.

**- Vous allez bien ?**

**- Oui merci. Je suis nerveuse d'être aussi haut dans les étages depuis le 11 septembre.**

**- Hum... c'est légitime oui.**

Je me contentai de hocher la tête et enfin le 59eme étage arriva. Je sortis de cette boite de conserve à musique agaçante, pour arriver dans les bureaux de la société de E.C Design. C'était une société de décoration je crois ou quelque chose dans le genre. Les bureaux étaient très modernes mais je ne m'attardai pas. J'allai directement voir la réceptionniste. Une brune cette fois-ci.

**- Bienvenue chez E.C Design. Je suis Angela.**

**- Merci, bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous, je suis Isabella Swan.**

**- Ah oui. Vous aviez rendez-vous avec Tanya Denalie c'est ça ?**

**- Tout à fait.**

**- Malheureusement elle est absente, c'est madame Cullen qui va vous recevoir.**

**- La patronne ?**

**- Oui. Elle est très gentille, bien plus que Tanya, vous avez de la chance ! Bref... je vais la prévenir, vous pouvez attendre là-bas si vous le souhaitez. Voulez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose ?**

**- Non merci, ça ira.**

**- Bien. Je la préviens.**

**- Merci.**

J'allai m'asseoir dans le petit salon d'accueil. Je n'étais pas préparée à rencontrer la directrice dès maintenant. Je sortis ma tablette afin de me renseigner sur elle... dommage, j'avais tout appris sur la minable et insignifiante petite vie de Tanya Denalie, chargée de communication. Rendue sur internet, je cherchai des informations sur Esmée Cullen.

Esmée Anne Platt épouse Cullen.

Née à Colombus dans l'Ohio, le 18 février 1966.

Après l'obtention de son diplôme au lycée, elle entreprend des études d'architecture à Harvard Graduate School Desing. Elle sort première de sa promotion avec les félicitations de ses professeurs. Ses études terminées, elle déménage à Seattle pour travailler dans une prestigieuse entreprise de rénovation de bâtiments anciens.

Elle rencontre, lors d'un gala, Carlisle Cullen, chirurgien neurologue. Quelques mois après leur rencontre, ils se marient. Elle mettra entre parenthèses sa carrière pour se consacrer à sa vie de sa famille. De son union avec Carlisle Cullen, naîtra deux enfants. Emmett puis Edward.

Poussée par son mari, elle crée son cabinet d'architecture alors que ses fils sont étudiants en management et le second en marketing. À la sortie de leurs études, ils s'associent à leur mère et créent le cabinet E.C Design. L'entreprise familiale prend rapidement de l'ampleur et devient très réputée jusqu'à devenir la plus importante de l'état de Washington.

L'entreprise se diversifie dans de nombreux domaines. Elle rénove de vieilles bâtisses, refait la décoration de nombreux hôtels chics de Seattle mais propose aussi ses services à de riches clients désireux de construire rénover ou redécorer leur appartement.

Esmée, Carlisle et leurs enfants sont également actifs dans de nombreuses associations dans divers domaines. Ils ont récemment permis la construction d'un refuge pour sans-abris, dont Esmée Cullen a elle-même dessiné les plans et s'est montrée très présente lors du chantier.

De caractère calme et protectrice, elle est très appréciée pour son écoute et son efficacité. Elle reste cependant très ferme et déterminée en affaires.

Voir aussi :  
>Carlisle Cullen<p>

Emmett Cullen

Edward Cullen.

Bon, j'avais lu les grandes lignes, le principal. J'aimais savoir à qui j'avais affaire. Je n'eus pas le temps de cliquer sur les autres liens, je me fichais de sa famille, c'est pour être son assistante à elle que je postulais, pas tout le reste de la famille. Je rangeai ma tablette dans ma mallette quand Esmée Cullen arriva, je la reconnus grâce aux photos que je venais de voir sur le net. Petite, mince, de jolies courbes, les cheveux caramel tombant sur ses épaules, le visage en forme de cœur et les yeux marron. Habillée d'une robe tailleur crème et d'une veste noire, elle me sourit chaleureusement en tendant la main. Je me levai et la lui pris.

**- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan. Ravie de vous rencontre****r****.**

**- Bonjour madame. Merci de me recevoir.**

**- Je vous en prie, suivez-moi.**

**- Très bien.**

Je la suivis le long d'un couloir et entrai dans le bureau. Ce qui me frappa en premier, fut la vue impressionnante de Seattle. Comme si nous dominions le monde. Le reste du bureau était dans les tons blanc et noir. Pas mon style de déco mais assez joli. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir, je m'exécutai. Elle fit le tour de son bureau, prit un dossier et se mit face à moi.

**- Bien... Isabella Swan... je m'excuse d'habitude c'est Tanya qui s'occupe des entretiens, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'interroger les gens.**

**- Aucun problème madame.**

**- Bien. Alors j'ai lu votre CV. Vous êtes jeune et pas beaucoup d'expérience. En sortant de la Fac vous n****'****avez travaillé que dans une entreprise.**

**- Oui mais pour la même personne et durant 5 ans. J'étais un bon élément.**

**- Oui, j'ai pris la liberté de le contacter. Vous avez souhait****é**** partir de vous****-****même c'est ça ?**

**- Oui. Je voulais changer. J'aurais continué à travailler pour monsieur Princeton sinon.**

**- Il m'a dit qu'il était triste de vous perdre. Il vous estimait beaucoup. Il m'a dit qu'il perdait la meilleure assistante qu'il n'avait jamais eu****e****.**

**- J'ai beaucoup aim****é**** travailler pour lui. C'était un patron très exigent mais juste. J'ai beaucoup appri****s**** avec lui.**

**- Pourquoi Seattle ? Venant de Floride, le changement de climat est... radical !**

**- Oui je ne m'attendais pas à autant... de pluie.**

**- Je vous comprends, une horreur pour les cheveux qui frisent.**

**- Oui.**

**-Ok... bon euh... Donc pourquoi Seattle ?**

**- En partant, Monsieur Princeton m'a donn****é**** beaucoup d'adresses pour un nouveau travail. C'est à Seattle qu'il y avait le plus de contacts, donc le plus de chances pour moi.**

**- Je vois. Vous vous plaisez ici à part la pluie ?**

**- Je suis ici seulement depuis 2 mois. J'ai eu beaucoup à faire et pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. Ma priorité est de trouver un travail madame.**

**- D'accord... je vois... je vois. Savez-vous ce que nous faisons ici ?**

**- Oui madame. Vous rénovez, décorez et construisez pour de riches personnes. Vous êtes également très impliquée dans diverses associations.**

**- C'est aussi une entreprise familiale. Mes fils travaillent ici. Bien sûr tou****s**** mes employés ne sont pas de ma famille mais j'aime travailler dans la bonne humeur et l'entente. Je connais tout le monde, je connais leur famille aussi. C'est chaleureux ici.**

**- Bien madame. Quel serait exactement mon rôle ?**

**- Vous serez l'ombre de mon fils.**

**- Votre... votre fils ?**

**- Oui, Edward cherche une nouvelle assistante. Il n'est pas satisfait de l'actuelle. Il a demandé à Tanya de faire une présélection. Les 10 sélectionnées ****rencontreront**** Edward et la décision finale lui reviendra.**

**- Je vois.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu****i**** vous plaît dans votre travail ?**

**- Je me sens utile, par exemple votre fils aura besoin de moi, je lui serai indispensable. Je suis quelqu'un de réservé, je n'aime pas être exposée. Je serai donc dans son ombre. Il aura besoin de moi, je serai quelqu'un d'important mais personne ne me verra. Ça me convient parfaitement, de plus, je suis dou****ée**** pour me faire discrète, on m'oublie même.**

**- Quel est votre ambition Isabella ?**

**- Satisfaire au maximum la personne que j'assiste par mon travail.**

**- Vous avez une famille.**

**- Comme tout le monde oui.**

**- Un petit****-****ami ?**

**- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Si vous voulez savoir si je serai disponible, oui je le serai, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Mon patron deviendra ma priorité. **

Elle m'observa, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Je restai imperturbable et attendis patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole.

**- Bien mademoiselle Swan. Je crois tout avoir. Je suis désolée si vous avez été déconcertée par cet entretien, je ne sais pas m'y prendre.**

**- Si je peux me permettre, vous vous y êtes bien prise madame.**

**- Merci, merci... Nous vous rappellerons au plus vite, quelque soit la réponse.**

**- Parfait merci.**

**- Je vous raccompagne Isabella.**

Nous nous levâmes, elle passa devant pour m'ouvrir la porte, je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête. En silence, nous allâmes jusqu'aux ascenseurs. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur et me retournai vers elle.

**- Merci de m'avoir reçue.**

**- Je vous en prie Isabella. Nous vous tenons au courant.**

**- Merci madame. Au revoir.**

**- Au revoir.**

Je lui serrai la main avant de m'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur vide. Une fois les portes refermées, je m'autorisai à souffler un bon coup. Je trouvais que l'entretien s'était plutôt bien passé mais je ne m'attendais pas à devoir travailler pour le fils. S'ils me rappelaient, il allait falloir que je me renseigne sur lui. L'ascenseur se remplit au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait mais il n'était pas aussi plein que ce matin, je ne me sentais pas étouffée.

En sortant, j'allai rendre mon badge à la réceptionniste puis sortis de l'immeuble. Je marchai jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et attendis sagement qu'il arrive. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable. Aucun message, aucun appel. Mon bus arriva, encore dix minutes et je serai chez moi. Si j'avais ce poste, au moins je n'aurais pas beaucoup de trajet. Arrivée au pied de mon immeuble, je trouvai une fille qui s'acharnait sur le digicode.

**- Merde, merde merde ! C'est quoi ****c****e putain de code ? Pourquoi ils le changent tous les mois ces connards !**

**- Euh... je peux vous aider ?**

**- Oh ! Pardon ! J'ai été grossière. J'habite ici, Alice Whitlock. Tenez, mon passeport regardez... Et mon nom est sur la boite aux lettres. Ils ont chang****é**** le code ce matin et j'ai oublié le papier avec le nouveau, je suis incapable de retenir ces fichus codes ! Et mon mari est absent !**

Je vérifiai le nom sur la boite aux lettres puis son passeport. C'est bon, ça correspondait.

**- C'est 19-98. pensez à la date. C'est l****a**** seule et unique fois que la France ****a**** gagné la coupe du monde de foot.**

**- Ah... vous êtes française ?**

**- Non. Mais mon ancien patron est passionné de foot. Il me parl****ait**** souvent de cette victoire.**

**- Oh, je vais essayer de m'en souveni****r****. Merci... ?**

**- Isabella Swan.**

**- Isabella ok. Vous êtes la nouvelle c'est ça ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Mon mari Jasper et moi sommes au deuxième, appartement 24. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose surtout, il ne faut pas hésit****er****.**

**- C'est gentil merci. **

**- Merci pour le code, désolée pour les grossièretés.**

**- Pas de problème. Au revoir.**

**- Oui, au revoir.**

Je choisis de prendre les escaliers, j'avais suffisamment été dans les ascenseurs pour aujourd'hui. Trois étages plus tard, j'arrivai devant chez moi et poussai la porte de mon appartement. Le seul homme que j'autorisais à partager ma vie arriva vers moi en miaulant.

**- Salut mon beau. Je t'ai manqué ? Oh toi aussi tu m'as manqué !**

Mon chat était mon seul ami, j'avais récemment fait le tri autour de moi. J'avais tellement bien trié qu'il ne me restait personne. Les seules personnes à qui je parlais encore étaient mes parents, et parler était un bien grand mot. On se contentait de s'assurer que nous étions encore en vie.

Je me débarrassai de mes chaussures et zigzaguai entre les cartons du salon jusqu'à ma chambre pour enfiler une tenue plus décontractée. J'avais encore quelques affaires à ranger et j'avais l'intention d'en finir avec ces cartons dès aujourd'hui. Après un café, promis, je m'y mets !

Une semaine était passée, il n'y avait plus aucun carton chez moi, j'avais trouvé le courage de tout ranger. J'avais passé plusieurs autres entretiens mais aucun poste ne m'emballait vraiment. J'avais quasiment abandonné l'idée d'être prise à E.C Design. Il était 10h, j'étais affalée dans mon canapé, mon chat bien installé sur mon ventre, je suis certaine qu'il dormait, devant la télé à regarder des nullités ! Mon téléphone sonna, je ne connaissais pas le numéro. Je ne répondais jamais aux numéros qui ne me disaient rien, je laissai le répondeur s'enclencher. La personne laissa un message vocal et je l'écoutai.

**- Bonjo****ur mademoiselle Swan. Je suis Edward Cullen de la société E.C Design. J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer pour un nouvel entretien****.**** Merci de rappeler si le poste vous intéresse toujours. ****A****u revoir. **

Oulà... C'est bon signe. Il allait à l'essentiel, pas de blabla et de politesse inutile, sa voix était ferme et autoritaire. J'étais tentée de rappeler mais avant, je me devais de faire quelques recherches sur le personnage. En trois clics, me voilà sur la page wikipédia de ce garçon.

Edward Anthony Cullen,

Né le 20 juin 1988 à Seattle dans l'état de Washington.

Il est le deuxième enfant de Carlisle Cullen, chirurgien neurologue, et d'Esmée Cullen, architecte réputée.

Élevé au côté de son frère Emmett, Edward Cullen suit des études de marketing dans la prestigieuse école de Yale d'où il ressortira avec les honneurs.

Son diplôme obtenu, il s'associe avec son frère et sa mère pour développer le cabinet d'architecture qu'Esmée avait créé durant les études de ses garçons. Il participe activement à la réussite et à l'ascension fulgurante de E.C Design mais il soutient également sa mère dans toutes ses actions auprès d'associations.

Edward est décrit comme charmant, poli et déterminé pouvant parfois avoir un tempérament plutôt colérique mais il est également doté d'une beauté remarquable. Il est également reconnu pour ses talents de musicien, il n'est pas rare de l'entendre jouer du piano mais il est aussi considéré comme un grand sportif et amateur de voitures. Il possède une Volvo S60, une Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, une Porsche 911 Turbo ainsi qu'une moto, une Ducati 848.

D'un naturel discret, Edward, privilégie sa vie privée à la vie mondaine, il est très proche de sa famille et a déclaré qu'il préférerait toujours une soirée en famille qu'une soirée en boite de nuit. À ce jour, nous lui connaissons que très peu de relations. Après avoir été en couple durant une période de 3 ans avec une étudiante de Yale, il est aujourd'hui avec Jane Volturi, la fille du businessman Aro Volturi. Selon les rumeurs, Edward et Jane devraient bientôt annoncer leur mariage à la presse après 2 ans de relation.

Voir aussi

Carlisle Cullen

Esmée Cullen

Emmett Cullen

Jane Volturi

Aro Volturi

Je cliquai sur la photo de cet Edward. Il était beau c'est vrai, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Son visage était parfait, pommettes hautes, mâchoire forte, nez droit et des lèvres pleines. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude, magnifiques. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, je ne savais pas trop de quelle couleur exactement ils étaient, un mélange de brun-roux avec des reflets cuivrés. D'après le site, il mesurait 1m90, il était plutôt mince mais je ne doutais pas qu'il soit musclé.

Après avoir passé un temps incroyable sur sa photo, j'allai lire quelques informations sur sa petite amie. C'était la fille d'un banquier, reconverti en homme d'affaires influant et plein aux as dans le monde financier . Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée organisée aux profits des pompiers de la ville. La petite amie d'Edward Cullen, âgée de 25 ans, semblait en faire seulement 15. Petite, mince, blonde avec un teint de porcelaine. Elle n'avait pas l'air très sympathique et son père n'en parlons pas !

Je retournai sur une photo d'Edward Cullen, il était beau, riche et quasi marié, je ne serai rien d'autre que son assistante, il oubliera mon nom, ne me remarquera pas et ne se souviendra de ma présence que lorsqu'il aura besoin de moi. Je pourrais travailler avec lui. Je pense même que ça pourrait me plaire. J'attrapai mon téléphone et appelai le numéro sauvegardé dans mon journal d'appels. La même voix ferme que sur mon répondeur se fit entendre, là aussi, pas de politesse inutile, j'aimais ça.

- **Edward Cullen.**

**- Bonjour monsieur Cullen, Je suis Isabella Swan vous m'avez appelée.**

**- Ah oui, mademoiselle Swan. Merci de me rappeler si vite. Êtes-vous d'accord pour un nouvel entretien ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Demain 10h ?**

**- C'est entendu monsieur. Demain à 10h, je serai là.**

**- Parfait merci. À Demain mademoiselle.**

**- Bonne journée.**

**- Merci.**

Il raccrocha et je me laissai tomber dans le fond de mon canapé. Mon chat vint se remettre près de moi, je le caressai.

**- J'ai peut-être trouvé un travail… j'espère qu'il sera correct. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? **

Il se frotta contre moi et ronronna quand je lui caressai la tête. Ça avait l'air cool la vie de chat quand même. Je souris et décidai d'aller préparer un repas. Après avoir mangé léger, j'approfondis mes recherches sur Edward Cullen.

J'appris qu'il pratiquait le basketball, le baseball, le football, qu'il faisait de la musculation. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses photos de lui en train de faire un jogging. À ses heures perdues, il jouait au golf et montait à cheval. Rien que ça... il était parrain d'une association pour réaliser les rêves d'enfants malades et il se rendait souvent dans les hôpitaux pour les voir. Il était aussi fondateur d'un centre pour personnes atteintes de trisomie 21 et lors d'une vente aux enchères pour cette association, il avait déboursé 15 milles dollars pour un violon cassé mais reconverti en œuvre d'art... ça avait l'air d'un type bien.

Il y avait très peu de renseignements sur sa vie avant sa sortie de Fac, pareil pour son frère ou sa mère. Juste quelques infos comme '' il était un garçon plein d'humour et très vif'' le genre d'informations inutiles. Ils ne parlaient pas de ça apparemment. En même temps, ça ne regarde personne. J'arrêtai mes recherches pour sortir faire quelques courses, je verrai bien demain.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... <strong>

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, **

**Je suis très stressé de recevoir vos commentaires...**

**Merci au courageuse qui m'auront lut. **

**à Très vite**

**biz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir**

**Alors d'abord une énorme merci à vous pour les reviews**

**63 ! C'est énorme ! Merci merci ! **

**Je crois, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes, je suis navrée si j'en ai manqué, donc je vous remercie ici.  
><strong>

**Je remercie aussi toutes celles qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je n'ai pas pus répondre.**

**Enfin, un dernier merci à Lydie pour les corrections.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Après de longues minutes de réflexion, je choisis de mettre ma robe tailleur noire, la blanche était trop voyante. Je m'habillai, me coiffai d'une simple queue de cheval, me maquillai très légèrement et grimpai sur mes escarpins. Après un dernier regard sur mon allure, je pris ma mallette et mis mon manteau. Mon chat me regardait faire en me suivant à la trace.<p>

**- Je rentre bientôt ne t'en fai****s**** pas. Tu es sage hein ? Tu crois que je vais l'avoir ce job ?**

Il miaula avant de faire sa toilette. Bon, je ne sais pas s'il avait dit oui ou non mais je le laissai pour partir à mon rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen. _Courage ! Tu peux le faire ! _Comme la veille, je pris le bus et 10 minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant ce gratte-ciel toujours aussi impressionnant. J'entrai sans m'attarder et tombai sur la même réceptionniste que lors de ma première venue me sourit et me fit signe d'approcher.

**- Bonjour ! Deuxième entretien ? C'est bon signe !**

**- Oui.**

**- Voilà le badge. Vous vous souvenez ?**

**- Oui merci.**

**- Je croise les doigts pour vous !**

**- C'est gentil.**

Je tentai de sourire, ce n'était pas une chose que je faisais souvent et spontanément. Quand j'étais seule avec mon chat peut-être mais je ne souriais jamais aux gens. Les détecteurs de métaux et les tourniquets passés, me revoici dans l'ascenseur à me tenir le plus loin possible des personnes présentes avec moi. Arrivée à l'étage de E.C Desing, je m'avançai Angela.

**- Bonjour ! Ravie de vous revoir. Vous avez rendez-vous avec Edward ?**

Edward ? Elle ne l'appelle pas monsieur ? Ou quelque chose dans le genre ? C'était vraiment les bisounours ici.

**- Oui avec monsieur Cullen. Je suis Isabella Swan.**

**- Je vais le prévenir, si vous voulez bien patienter dans le petit salon d'attente. Merci.**

Comme la dernière fois, j'allai m'asseoir et attendis. Cette fois, je n'avais rien à lire donc j'observai les bureaux. Ils étaient tous ouverts ou séparés par des vitres. Le personnel n'avait pas de tenue très stricte, jean et chemise pour la plupart des hommes, très peu étaient en costume. Pareil pour les femmes. Je crus même faire un arrêt en voyant un jeune homme passer d'un bureau à un autre en skateboard, un autre avait un casque de musique sur la tête. Curieux.

**- Isabella Swan ?**

Je tournai la tête, Edward Cullen était devant moi, en jean et chemise lui aussi, sans cravate, les manches remontées jusqu'au-dessus des coudes. Je me levai et lui tendis la main. Il me la serra d'une poigne ferme tout en m'observant, il me scrutait les sourcils froncés. _Oh non..._

**- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan. On ne ****s****'est pas déjà vus quelque part ?**

**- Non monsieur.**

**- Vous êtes sûre ?**

**- Oui monsieur.**

**- Bien. Suivez-moi, c'est par ici.**

Je le suivis jusqu'à son bureau, la vue était aussi spectaculaire que dans le bureau de sa mère. J'étais encore une fois impressionnée. Il me fis signe de m'asseoir et s'installa face à moi. Il était plus beau en vrai, il avait du charisme, c'était indéniable. Il regarda son ordinateur avant de sourire en coin et de me regarder.

**- Je sais ! Dans l'ascenseur la dernière fois. Vous étiez nerveuse et quand je vous ai demandé si vous alliez bien, vous m'av****ez**** répondu que depuis le 11 septembre être dans un immeuble aussi haut vous rend****ait**** nerveuse.**

**- C'était vous ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ah.**

**- Je savais bien que je vous av****ais**** déjà vue. Bref... merci d'être venue. J'ai bien failli ne pas vous appeler. D'après ma mère, vous n'avez pas... l'esprit de famille. Ne lui en voulez pas.**

**- Elle n'a pas tor****t**** mais vous****savez, je ne suis pas ici pour la place de belle-fille. Sans vous offense****r****.**

**- Pas du tout. Je ne cherche pas non plus à avoir une nouvelle petite-amie ou une nouvelle amie. Mais ça n'empêche pas que l'on peut bien s'entendre. Nous allons peut-être travailler ensemble.**

**- Je serez votre ombre.**

**- Exactement.**

**- Je sais rester à ma place. Je suis douée, organisée et dévouée. Vous pourrez compter sur moi et je ne réclamerai pas de congés ou de vacances. Je n'aime pas rester inacti****ve****.**

**- Vous me plaisez... je pense que ça pourrai****t**** le faire. Mais vous aurez du boulot, je suis tête en l'air, je ne retien****s**** pas le nom de toutes les personnes que je rencontre, lors d'une soirée, il se peut que je demande trois fois le nom de la même personne. Je ne retien****s**** que ce qui m'intéresse.**

**- Je serai là.**

**- Bien... Il y a des choses que vous refusez de faire ? Apporter un café ou mes fringues au pressing.**

**- Non aucune. Tant que cela reste d****écent****.**

**- Évidemment. Honnêtement, vous êtes la meilleure candidate que j'ai rencontrée depuis deux jours. Sachez que vous conna****î****trez beaucoup de ma vie, toute ma vie quasiment, vous en ferez partie même.**

**- Je connais mon travail monsieur, sans vous offenser.**

**- Parfait... quand voulez-vous commencer ?**

**- Quand voulez-vous que je commence ?**

**- Demain ? 9H ?**

**- Très bien.**

**- Je vous fai****s**** faire un pass, je prépare un contrat, nous feron****s**** un point sur mon agenda et je vous montrer****ai**** votre bureau. Je vous laisse ****un mois ****pour faire vos preuves.**

**- C'est suffisant.**

**- Très bien, je m'occupe de la paperasse et vous prendrez le relais demain. Merci mademoiselle Swan.**

**- J'ai une question.**

**- Je vous écoute.**

**- Que prenez****-****vous le matin en arrivant au bureau ?**

**- J'allais vous en parle****r****, vous anticipez et gagnez des points.**

**- Merci mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous prenez.**

**- Un latté avec supplément de crème, sans sucre. Et une pâtisserie, n'importe laquelle, je suis... friand de pâtisserie.**

**- Qu'avez-vous eu ce matin ?**

**- Croissant, pourquoi ?**

**- Pour diversifier.**

Il me sourit et se leva, je fis la même chose et me laissai guider jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

**- Merci Isabella.**

**- Merci à vous de me donner une chance.**

-** Sans que cela paraisse déplacé... vous me plaisez, je pense sincèrement que ça va le faire.**

**- Je le pense aussi. À demain 9h.**

**- Bonne journée.**

Je lui fis un bref signe de tête avant d'entrer dans la cage d'acier. Il ne resta pas à me regarder partir, il reprit le chemin de son bureau alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient. Arrivée dans le hall, je retournai voir la réceptionniste pour rendre mon pass.

**- Alors votre entretien ?**

**- Je suis prise.**

**- Félicitations !**

**- Merci.**

**- Vous avez décroch****é**** quel poste ?**

**- Assistante personnelle.**

**- De ?**

**- Monsieur Cullen.**

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Vous en avez de la chance, il est beau comme un dieu !**

**- J'ai juste besoin d'un travail.**

**- Oui, enfin, l'un n****'****empêche pas l'autre.**

**- Oui. Il faut que j'y aille.**

**- Ok, à très vite !**

Je partis sans en rajouter, elle croyait qu'on allait devenir amies ? Tu peux m'attendre ! Je sortis et décidai de rentrer à pied, il fallait que je repère un starbuck ou n'importe quel autre café servant un latté et des pâtisserie. J'en trouvai rapidement un, à cinq minutes de l'immeuble, ça c'était fait ! Sur le chemin, je croisai aussi une petite épicerie que je découvrais, j'en profitai pour faire quelques courses.

En arrivant chez moi, je me fis presque agresser par mon chat, il était tout simplement content de me voir arriver. J'allai ranger mes courses, regarder le courrier que j'avais relevé, rien d'intéressant. Je pris mon chat contre moi pour le câliner.

**- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu le poste ! Je vais être l'assistante d'Edward Cullen. Il ****a**** l'air... respectueux. Il ne cherche qu'une assistante, rien d'autre. Tu penses que ça ira ? Oui ? Alors j'y crois aussi ! Je commence demain. Tu seras sage tout seul ? Pas de bêtises promis ? Ok ! Je te fais confiance. Allez on va manger ! Je meurs de faim !**

Je l'embrassai et préparai mon repas. J'étais en train de me servir quand mon téléphone sonna. C'était mon père. Nous ne nous parlions pas souvent, enfin, plus aussi souvent qu'avant, j'avais mis de la distance entre moi et mes parents mais ils savaient pourquoi et ils respectaient mon choix.

**- Papa ?**

**- Bonjour chérie. Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui et toi ? Et maman ?**

**- Très bien oui. Et ta vie à Seattle ?**

**- Oh... tout est rang****é****, plus de carton. Et j'ai du travail.**

**- Depuis quand ?**

Je regardai ma montre avant de répondre.

-** 2h environ. Je commence demain.**

**- C'est bien. Dans quoi ?**

**- Comme avant, je serai l'assistante d'Edward Cullen. Il a monté un ****cabine****t ****d'architecture avec sa mère et son frère. Bref, on s'en moque, j'ai un job.**

**- Il est correct ?**

**- Oui, j'ai enquêté.**

**- Tu veux que je jette un œil dans le fichier ?**

**- Non, ça ira pour le moment.**

**- Bien.**

**- Oui... Et maman ?**

**- Elle va bien.**

**- Tu l'embrasseras pour moi.**

**- Je le ferai.**

**- Et... lui ? Comment ça va ?**

**- D'après mes dernières nouvelles, il va bien. Son état est stable.**

**- Tu l'as vu ?**

**- Non. Il est toujours à l'hôpital, dans le coma.**

**- J'ai essay****é**** de joindre sa famille.**

**- Je sais mais ils refusent Bella. Ne les harcèle pas, ils ont ét****é**** clairs non ?** **Bella... tu ne fais plus partie de leur famille.**

**- Je sais papa... je sais... mais nous sommes majeurs non ? Ce n'étai****t**** pas de ma faute.**

**- Je sais... toi aussi tu es une victime et ils le savent... mais il faut qu'ils passent leur colère sur quelqu'un.**

**- Et moi ma colère ?**

**- Chérie, nous avons parl****é**** de ça déjà non ? Tu as voulu partir pour ne plus penser à ça...**

**- Je sais.**

**- Je surveille l'affaire.**

**- Je te fai****s**** confiance.**

**- Tout ira bien. Concentre****-****toi sur ton nouveau travail d'accord ?**

**- C'est ce que je fais oui.**

**- Je te laisse Bella. Rappelle-moi pour me dire comment tu t'en sors.**

**- Promis.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi. Au revoir papa.**

**- Au revoir.**

Je raccrochai et finis par mettre au frais mon repas de midi. J'avais l'appétit coupé, alors que mon chat avait mangé toute sa pâtée et était maintenant occupé à faire sa toilette. Je secouai la tête et me préparai à sortir. Il fallait que je prenne l'air. Dans l'ascenseur, un grand type blond se joignit à moi. Il me salua d'un signe de tête avant de consulter sa montre et de soupirer. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

**- Vous êtes la nouvelle résidente ?**

**- C'est possible oui.**

**- Vous avez aidé ma femme la semaine dernière. Avec le nouveau code d'entrée. Alice est tête en l'air... Merci de l'avoir aidée.**

**- Je vous en prie.**

**- La résidence vous plaît ?**

**- C'est vivable merci. Je dois y aller. Bonne journée monsieur.**

**- Ouais... bonne journée.**

Je sortis du hall d'entrée sans attendre et partis explorer mon quartier. Ça faisait deux mois que j'étais là et je n'avais rien vu, rien visité. Le seul endroit que je connaissais bien était le supermarché. Il fallait vraiment que je travaille, je m'ennuie à ne rien faire et je n'aime pas me promener. J'aime avoir un but, sortir de chez moi pour une raison précise... pas pour juste... flâner dans les rues, errer sans objectif n'était définitivement pas mon loisir favori.

Je m'installai alors en terrasse d'un café. Nous étions en avril mais aujourd'hui il faisait plutôt beau. En Floride, on dirait qu'il fait froid mais ici, pour eux c'est la canicule. Mon latté commandé et servi, je me retrouvai à nouveau sans rien faire. Heureusement pour moi mon téléphone sonna. Edward Cullen Bon sang, j'espère qu'il ne revient pas sur sa décision.

**- Isabella Swan ?**

J'essayai de garder une voix assurée et professionnelle malgré ma crainte.

**- Edward Cullen. Je vous dérange ?**

**- Non.**

**- Bien. Je vous ai envoyé par mail la page de mon agenda de demain. Pouv****ez-****vous me dire si c'est bon pour vous ?**

**- Une seconde s'il vous pla****î****t.**

**- Je vous en prie.**

Je sortis ma tablette, toujours allumée, connectée et toujours avec moi, je ne sortais jamais sans. J'allai sur ma boite mail et trouvai effectivement un message de mon patron. J'étais très soulagée de constater qu'il ne revenait pas sur sa promesse d'embauche. J'ouvris le mail qui avait pour titre : Agenda.

**- J'ai le mail monsieur.**

**- Très bien, je voulais m'assurer que l'adresse était la bonne. Pouvez-vous être au point sur ma journée de demain lors de votre arrivée dans nos bureaux ? Je n'aurai pas le temps de vous briffer comme je l'avais envisagé.**

**- Aucun problème.**

**- Votre pass donnant accès aux bâtiments sera à récupérer à l'accueil.**

**- Entendu.**

**- J'ai oublié de vous dire une chose tout à l'heure. Je vais vous testez, je veux voir si vous êtes à la hauteur, il se peut que je vous demande des informations que j'ai déjà.**

**- Je m'y attends.**

**- Parfait. Donc à demain 10h.**

**- 9h monsieur.**

**- Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de points que vous avez gagné depuis que vous avez décroché mademoiselle Swan.**

**- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre merci. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose pour demain ?**

**- Non, ça ira. Je vous donnerai le reste de mon agenda demain.**

**- Très bien. À demain monsieur.**

**- Oui.**

Je raccrochai, téléchargeai la pièce jointe et étudiai la journée de demain.

9h-10h : Isabella Swan.

10h-12h30 : Réunion grande salle.

13h : Déjeuner Jane.

14h30 15h30 : Denalie + budget pub

16h : Todd Wilson

17h30 : Tennis Marcus.

Rien de méchant. Il fallait que je me renseigne sur Todd Wilson, je ne savais pas du tout qui c'était. J'ouvris une page internet et grâce à cette invention géniale, je découvris que Todd Wilson était le propriétaire du Four Seasons Hotel de Seattle, le plus luxueux des hôtels de la ville. En fouillant bien, je découvris que E.C Design avait rénové deux suites du prestigieux palace. Sur beaucoup des photos de ce monsieur Wilson, il était accompagné d'un autre homme, Jonathan Harrison, son bras droit et son conseiller financier. Il était dit que pour les affaires, l'un ne se déplaçait pas sans l'autre. Je mémorisai bien le visage des deux hommes et passai à autre chose.

Denalie... sans aucun doute, il s'agissait de Tanya, la directrice du département publicitaire de l'entreprise. Je savais qui elle était, pas besoin d'en faire plus. Il ne me manquait que ce Marcus... pas de nom de famille, juste Marcus... je tapai comme recherche '' Edward Cullen et Marcus'' plusieurs photos apparurent mais une m'interpella. Deux hommes, Edward et Marcus peut-être, en tenues de sport raquette à la main. La légende de la photo ne m'informa pas du nom de famille. Ok on ne se décourage pas !

Je modifiai ma recherche. '' Edward Cullen + Marcus + tennis'' Aucune photo ne me renseigna mais un article paru dans la presse, se montra intéressant. Il s'agissait d'une interview donnée par Edward, le journaliste fit une remarque sur ses nombreuses activités sportives et Edward avouait beaucoup aimer le sport et qu'il allait même commencer le tennis avec Marcus Ficher et qu'il avait hâte de s'y mettre sérieusement. L'interview datait de l'année dernière. Ni une ni deux, je cherchai des informations sur cet homme. C'était un des architectes de l'entreprise. C'est tout.

Bon et bien, il n'y avait plus qu'à... je terminai ma boisson et me hâtai de rentrer chez moi. Mon chat dormait tranquillement sur la table basse. J'allai prendre une douche, manger un bout et m'allonger sur le lit et me mit à lire mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à rentrer dans l'histoire, je n'étais pas fan de lecture. Je finis tout de même par occuper ma fin de journée et allai me coucher en pensant à ma journée de demain. Une nouvelle histoire de ma vie allait s'écrire.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà...<strong>

**Alors ? 63 nouvelles autre Review ? **

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Biz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir**

**C'est l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre.**

**Encore un énorme merci pour les reviews ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'en 2 chapitres j'ai déjà dépassé les 100 ! ****  
><strong>

**Merci à celle qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement.**

**Merci à ma bêta pour la relecture.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Il était 8h45 quand j'arrivai avec mon café latté supplément de crème, sans sucre et une brioche au pépites de chocolat, dans le hall d'entrée de mon nouveau lieu de travail. Je patientai à peine 30 secondes avant que la réceptionniste, toujours Heidi, me demande d'avancer en me lançant un grand sourire.<p>

**- Bonjour ! Alors ? Premier jour ici ?**

**- Oui. Normalement je devrais avoir un pass, on m'a dit de le prendre ici.**

**- Oui. Isabella Swan c'est ça ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Le voici. Il faut absolument l'avoir pour entrer, aucune faveur n'est faite aux personnes détentrices d'un pass. Si jamais il a été volé ou perdu, il faut venir le signaler pour que l'on désactive le badge et un autre sera alors délivré mais avec une retenue 20 dollars sur la paye du mois.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Il relève aussi toutes les entrées et sorties effectuées par l'employé. Les informations sont transmises à l'entreprise qui emploie la personne sur demande. Voilà Isabella, bienvenue chez nous !**

**- Merci beaucoup.**

**- Bonne chance pour cette première journée !**

Je souris, elle était plutôt sympa et semblait être toujours de bonne humeur. Je pris possession du pass qui ressemblait à une carte de crédit. Je passai les tourniquets et me glissai dans un des quatre ascenseurs. 8H55, j'arrivai dans les bureaux de E.C Design. Je saluai Angela à l'accueil.

**- Bonjour Angela.**

**- Oh bonjour... Isabella c'est ça ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bienvenue à E.C Design, tu verras, l'ambiance est très bonne, les Cullen sont charmants. Si tu as besoin d'un renseignement, je suis là. On peut se tutoyer au fait ? Je n'ai pas demandé avant de le faire.**

**- Pas de problème. Est-ce que monsieur Cullen est là ?**

**- Il arrive oui.**

Je tournai la tête et vit Edward Cullen sortir de l'ascenseur. Il nous sourit poliment avant de nous rejoindre.

**- Bonjour mesdames. Angela, j'ai croisé Ben hier, avec votre fils, il est adorable. Il vous ressemble beaucoup.**

**- Oui, on nous le dit souvent. Ben m'a dit qu'il vous avez vu.**

**- Quel âge à votre fils ?**

**- 3 ans déjà...**

**- N'en faites pas un deuxième maintenant, nous avons besoin de vous !**

**- Vous aurez toujours besoin de moi monsieur. **

**- Je dois avouer que oui. Allez au travail. Isabella ?**

**- Je vous suis. Tenez café et pâtisserie.**

**- Merci, vous donnez un nouveau sens à ma journée. On y va.**

Je saluai Angela d'un signe de la main avant de suivre Edward jusqu'à son bureau. Il posa son petit-déjeuner sur son bureau et enleva sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier de son siège. Il prit une gorgée de café en s'asseyant avant de me faire signe d'en faire autant.

**- Ne soyez pas gêné, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à vous dire quoi faire.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Merci pour le petit-déjeun****er****. Alors... vous avez votre pass ?**

**- Oui et les explications qui vont avec.**

**- Parfait. Le planning de la journée, c'est bon ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ? Isabella ? Mademoiselle Swan ?**

**- Peu m'importe... mon ancien patron m'appelait Isabella quand il était de bonne humeur et mademoiselle Swan quand ça n'allait pas.**

**- Je pense faire pareil.**

**- Et moi ? Comment dois-je vous appeler ?**

**- Edward a ma préférence quand nous sommes seuls mais sinon monsieur en public.**

**- Très bien.**

**- Tenez, voici mon agenda papier, vous en êtes responsable. Vous prendrez les rendez-vous, mes appels et mes messages. À chaque fin de journée, je veux que vous me fassiez la copie numérique de la journée suivante et que vous me l'envoyiez par mail.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas faire directement sur l'ordinateur ?**

**- Souvent mes rendez-vous changent, il faut en déplacer un pour en caser un plus important. Sur papier, c'est plus rapide à noter pas de saisie informatique à faire. Et nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une panne.**

**- C'est vrai, oui. Vous avez dit que je prendrai les rendez-vous mais qu'en est-il des demandes de rendez-vous que je recevrai ?**

**- Passez toujours par moi au début. Demandez confirmation. Par la suite, vous serez en mesure de savoir si c'est important ou non.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Je ****demanderai**** souvent à voir mon agenda papier. Donc il faut qu'il soit clair pour vous et pour moi. Mes rendez-vous personnels sont inscrits avec les rendez-vous professionnels.**

**- Je l'ai constaté oui.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Vous avez prévu de déjeuner à 13h avec votre fiancée.**

**- Vous connaissez Jane ?**

**- Non.**

**- Vous avez cherché sur internet ?**

**- Il fallait bien que je sache qui c****'était****.**

**- Oui, c'est bien. Bon, ensuite... très important et très précieux... le répertoire de tous mes****contacts professionnels et personnels. C'est une copie. Comprenez bien qu'il n'y a que deux personnes à avoir ce répertoire, vous et moi. S'il y a la moindre fuite... je****saurai d'où ça vient. Gardez le précieusement et ne vous en servez qu'à ma demande.**

**- C'est très clair. Je dois le laisser ici ?**

**- Non, gardez****-****le sur vous. Il peut arriver que je vous contacte hors du bureau.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Un bout de brioche ?**

**- Non merci.**

**- Ah oui ! Bien sûr, les petit-déjeun****ers**** sont remboursés, tout ce que je vous demande d'acheter pour moi ne****doit pas être payé de votre poche, mettez-les en notes de frais.**

**- C'est entendu.**

**- Je vous fais visiter ?**

**- Volontiers.**

**- Suivez-moi... Donc vous avez travaillé 5 ans pour votre ancien patron ? Vous n'avez pas peur de le regretter ?**

**- Si mais il faut bien voir ailleurs non ? Vous n'avez pas l'air méchant.**

**- Je ne le suis pas, enfin je ne pense pas. Votre bureau Isabella. Vos codes sont dans le tiroir, vous pourrez les changer. Installez-vous comme bon vous semble, enfin... vous serez gentille de ne pas mettre du rose, des cœurs et des papillons partout.**

**- On dirait que c'est du vécu.**

**- J'avais vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle assistante !**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, je me contenterai de petites fées princesses sur le devant du bureau.**

**- Vous êtes sans pitié ! Venez.**

Je me reprochai immédiatement ma petite plaisanterie minable. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Je le suivis à travers l'étage, il commença par me présenter le département de la comptabilité avec son directeur, Mike Newton. Nous allâmes ensuite visiter les bureaux concernant la communication, c'est Eric Yorkie qui nous reçut, chargé de tout ce qui était communication écrite, pub, presse, communiqué, discours...

**- Eric ? Tanya n'est pas là ?**

**- Pas encore Edward, elle a appelé pour dire qu'elle serait en retard****.**

**- Oui, comme quasiment tous les matins... ****Tu ****bosse sur quoi là ?**

**- Tanya veut que je prépare une annonce sur l'accord qui devrait se conclure entre nous et le Four Season.**

**- Il n'y a rien de fait encore ! Ne le sort sors surtout pas avant mon feux feu vert ou celui d'Emmett.**

**- T'en fais pas, je la connais. Sinon j'ai fini le discours de**** ta mère**** pour le gala de vendredi.**

**- Je vais lui donné donner pour qu'elle y jette en œil, je vais la voir. Merci Eric.**

**- Pas de quoi.**

Edward sortit du bureau, la feuille du discours entre les mains.

**- Sachez qu'entre Tanya et nous tous, il y a un léger... froid. Elle se prend un peu pour ce qu'elle n'est pas et s'offre des libertés qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir. Nous avons beau la recadrer, rien n'y fait, heureusement pour elle que c'est l'une des meilleures dans son domaine.**

**- J'ai lu quelques informations sur elle.**

**- On peut pas y croire sans le voir. Enfin. Ici c'est le secteur de mon frère, Emmett, en management. Il est actuellement absent, il rencontre des investisseurs à New York. Si tout se passe bien, je prends le relais et vous et moi gagnons quelques jours dans la grosse pomme.**

**- Je n'y suis jamais allée. Vous souhaitez étendre votre entreprise ?**

**- Oui, ma mère souhaite ouvrir des bureaux là-bas. Ce n'est que le début du projet mais j'ai bon espoir.**

**- Je vous le souhaite.**

**- Merci. Ici c'est le domaine de ma mère. Tout se discute et se conclue ici. La salle là-bas c'est notre salle de réunion. Et tout autour, c'est le design, l'architecture et la création.**

**- J'y suis passée lors de mon premier entretien.**

**- Oui, le bureau de ma mère est ici.**

Edward frappa deux petits coups et la voix de sa mère nous autorisa à entrer.

**- Bonjour maman.**

**- Oh Edward, chéri, bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bien et toi ? Tu as l'air épuisée.**

**- Ton père est malade, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a... mais il a de la fièvre et mal à la tête. Enfin... tu le connais, à l'écouter j'aurais dû appeler la morgue aux moins quinze fois cette nuit.**

**- Ma pauvre maman... Je lui achèterai des chocolats !**

**- Il te dira que ce sont ses dernier avant la fin... je l'entends encore me dire ''****allez, c'est pas si dur... tu peux y arriver'' lorsque je mettais au monde ton énorme frère. Heureusement que les hommes ne connaissaient pas ça, vous ne le supporteriez pas ! **

Edward éclata de rire. Elle avait raison, les hommes sont douillets ou irresponsables. Mon père c'était, un jour, fait opérer d'un problème à la hanche et a à peine rentré, il s'était mis en tête de monter à l'échelle pour nettoyer les gouttières. Ma mère et moi avions dû y mettre toutes nos forces pour le persuader de rester tranquille.

**- Maman, tu te souviens d'Isabella Swan ? Ma nouvelle assistante.**

**- Oh oui. Bonjour Isabella.**

**- Bonjour madame Cullen.**

**- N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi ? Les hommes ne connaissent pas la vraie douleur.**

**- Je... n'ai pas d'enfant donc... mais sinon oui. Les hommes sont soit trop douillets et redeviennent des enfants au moindre bobo soit ils refusent d'accepter d'être malade et deviennent inconscients de certains risques.**

**- Je suis heureuse d'entendre quelqu'un de mon avis.**

**- Bon, j'interviens avant que vous montiez une association contre les hommes malades et insupportables. Maman, voici ton discours pour vendredi, Eric vient de me le donner.**

**- Merci je vais le lire.**

**- Tanya est en retard.**

**- Je sais, Angela venait de raccrocher avec elle quand je suis arrivée, elle m'a prévenue. Je vais demander à Rosalie si elle ne peut pas modifier certaines choses de son contrat.**

**- D'accord. Rosalie est notre avocate Isabella. Je vous la présenterai lors de son prochain passage chez nous.**

Je hochai la tête, appréciant qu'il me me précise de qui ils parlaient. Edward qui s'était assis se releva et embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

**- Je te laisse maman. Je dois finir avec Isabella et j'ai du travail.**

**- Oui d'accord. À plus tard mon garçon. Bon courage Isabella et bienvenue.**

**- Merci beaucoup madame.**

Edward me fit signe de passer devant lui en me tenant la porte, je sortis du bureau pour retourner au sien.

**- Vous avez des frères et sœurs Isabella ?**

**- Non. Juste moi et mes parents.**

**- Je ne sais plus le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé d'être fils unique...**

**- C'est ennuyant.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- C'est mon avis.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas bavarde, je me trompe.**

**- Non. Parler de moi, n'est pas mon fort.**

**- Je vois. Venez, nous allons signer votre contrat.**

Il nous restait une demi-heure, durant ce temps, je lus mon contrat avec lui et finis par le signer. Tout semblait correct. Je signai les deux exemplaires et en gardai un pour moi.

**- Bien, c'est officiel maintenant, vous êtes mon assistante.**

**- Je dois donc vous rappeler que dans 4 minutes vous avez une réunion.**

**- Exact ! Je vous laisse, je n'aurai pas besoin de vous. Vous pouvez vous installer et regarde****r**** les documents, agenda et répertoire que je vous ai donnés. Ah oui, nos deux ordinateurs sont connectés ensemble. Vous avez accès à mes fichiers, c'est plus simple quand vous avez à envoyer des mails pour moi. Si vous avez des questions, notez-les et je vous r****é****pondrai du mieux possible. Ça marche ?**

**- Oui. Allez-y, ne soyez pas en retard, ça donne mauvais genre. Vous avez réservé pour votre déjeun****er**** ou je dois le faire ?**

**- Euh... je sais plus. J'ai marqué quoi ?**

**- Déjeun****er**** Jane.**

**- Donc je n'ai pas réservé. R****é****servez Italien... ou non... euh... chez Barney. C'est dans le répertoire. Merci.**

Je le laissai sortir en premier puis allai retrouver mon bureau. Je m'y installai et allumai l'ordinateur, tapai mes codes et les changeai. Le fond d'écran était simple mais il me convenait, noir avec le logo de l'entreprise au centre de couleur blanche. Je pris ensuite le répertoire et cherchai l'adresse du restaurant. Tout était soigneusement classé. La partie professionnelle en ordre alphabétique, la partie personnelle, là aussi, les noms étaient répertoriés suivant les noms de famille. Il y avait aussi les adresses utiles. Avec différents titres '' Sport '', '' Restaurant '' '' Traiteur '' ''Fleuriste '' Et j'en passe.

J'allai donc à la page restaurant du répertoire et composai le numéro du restaurant choisi par Edward. Je tombai sur un répondeur d'accueil qui m'informait que mon appel serait traité dans les plus brefs délais, le tout avec un musique de Beethoven... ou un autre de ses confrères, bref du classique. Une voix snobinarde d'homme me répondit après dix minutes.

**- Restaurant Barney's. Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?**

**- Bonjour. Isabella Swan, je souhaiterais réserver une table pour deux pour aujourd'hui 13h.**

**- Nous sommes désolés mais nous sommes complets madame. Je peux vous réserver une table pour le 12 mai au plus tôt.**

Le 12 mai ? C'est dans deux mois ! Je connaissais la phrase magique... ça marchait à tous les coups en Floride.

**- Oh très bien, j'en informerai mon patron, monsieur Edward Cullen et sa fiancée. Pensez-vous que chez...**

Je regardai le nom du restaurant qui suivait, The Fermont.

**- Pensez-vous que chez The Fermont, ils auront de la place pour 13h ?**

**- Monsieur Edward Cullen ?**

**- Oui, je suis son assistante.**

**- Je vois. Oh... une table vient de se décommander, pour deux et à 13h. Quel hasard !**

**- Oui c'est fou comme la vie est bien faite. Donc à 13h ? C'est noté ?**

**- Oui mademoiselle...**

**- Swan. Isabella Swan. Monsieur Cullen n'aura qu'une heure pour manger.**

**- C'est entendu. Au plaisir mademoiselle Swan.**

**- Oui au revoir, merci.**

Je raccrochai, victorieuse et fière de moi ! Durant le temps de la réunion à laquelle mon patron assistait, je lus et réorganisai l'agenda à ma façon, je notai sur une feuille à part les noms que je ne connaissais pas. Il me restait une heure et demie avant la fin de la réunion et j'avais déjà terminé mon inspection. J'allais commencer à connaître les personnes inconnues de l'agenda quand mon portable vibra. Un message d'Edward ?

**De ; Edward Cullen**

**Vous vous en sortez ?**

Je me hâtai de répondre.

**Envoyer à : Edward Cullen. **

**Oui. Agenda lu et organisé à ma façon (clair et compréhensible) Table chez Barney réservée, 13h et j'ai précisé que vous n'aviez qu'une heure. **

La réponse ne fut pas immédiate. une ou deux minutes passèrent

**De : Edward Cullen **

**Venez ! **

Houlà... en essayant de garder mon assurance, j'allai jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Je frappai et n'attendis pas qu'on me réponde pour entrer. Je me fit discrète, je savais le faire. Sur une dizaine de personne, seules deux tournèrent rapidement la tête vers moi. Je me faufilai jusqu'à Edward alors que le type qui parlait, continuait son exposé. Je chuchotai.

**- Monsieur Cullen ?**

**- Vous avez vraiment eu une table chez Barney ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Aucune de mes assistantes n'a réussi à m'en avoir une pour le jour même ! J'ai toujours dû appeler moi-même. **

**- Elles n'étaient pas moi. J'ai mon astuce.**

**- Qui est ?**

**- Dire que vous serez déçu mais ravi d'aller voir ailleurs.**

**- Vous êtes géniale. Vous avez du temps ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Vous pouvez me sortir le dossier budgétaire de l'année dernière ? Ce qui m'intéresse c'est le rapport et la conclusion, faites-moi en une copie, je me moque des études de marché et tout le reste. On la fait courte. Lisez le rapport et surlignez-moi les grandes phrases. **

**- Très bien.**

**- Vous avez votre pause déjeuner à 12h30 Isabella, jusqu'à 14h.**

**- Autre chose ?**

**- Non, merci. Bien joué Isabella**

**- Merci.**

Je sortis aussi discrètement que j'étais entrée et fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Je ne compris pas grand chose à ce rapport, je ne savais rien de la réunion avec Tanya tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait que je cherche. Mon seul indice était qu'il y avait marqué '' Budget pub '' mais je ne savais pas s'il fallait revoir ce budget à la hausse ou à la baisse. Je sélectionnai quand même ce qui me semblait important. À 12h30, Edward arriva vers moi, l'air penseur les yeux sur son téléphone, il ne me regarda même pas et s'engouffra dans son bureau pour en ressortir dix minutes plus tard.

**- Je vais déjeuner. À tout à l'heure.**

**- Bon appétit.**

**- Merci.**

Il partit et je décidai de sortir manger à mon tour, je mourrais de faim ! J'avais une heure et demie, largement le temps de rentrer chez moi. Je retrouvai mon chat et pris le temps de me détendre un peu. J'étais contente de ma matinée, Edward était sympa, il me testait et il savait me féliciter quand il était content de moi, pour le moment ! Il avait essayé de me faire la conversation à mon sujet mais n'avait pas insisté en voyant que j'avais été réticente. Je verrais bien, j'avais un mois de période d'essai.

Mon repas avalé, les câlins à mon chat donnés, je repartis au travail. En arrivant, cinq minutes à peine plus tôt que l'heure prévue, je posai mes affaires, rallumai mon ordinateur et repris mon travail. À 14h20 Edward arriva, visiblement énervé mais il se força à se montrer correct avec moi.

**- Vous avez mon dossier ?**

**- Oui le voilà. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Où ce n'est pas le moment.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'aimerais avoir un briefing sur l'entreprise. J'avoue ne pas savoir ce que je cherche et je dois, je pense, être au courant de certaines choses pour pouvoir vous assister du mieux possible.**

**- Oui... ouais... je vais vous trouver ça. C'est tout ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Très bien, je vais voir Tanya. ****P****réparez la même chose pour mon rendez-vous suivant, rapport, conclusion et les grandes lignes.**

**- Bien.**

Il prit le dossier que j'avais préparé et partit. J'allai demander le dossier de l'hôtel Four Seasons et me mis au travail tout en répondant au téléphone, prenant des messages et des demandes de rendez-vous. L'après-midi passa vite, je terminai quand Edward m'informa qu'il allait partir et que notre journée était finie. Il prit l'ascenseur avec moi .

**- Je suis content de votre première journée. Très content.**

**- J'ai aimé travailler pour vous aussi.**

**- Je vous ferai envoyer un récapitulatif de l'entreprise, comment elle se porte, nos projets, les négociations en cours...**

**- Merci.**

**- Passez une bonne soirée Bella.**

**- Vous aussi, bon tennis !**

**- Merci.**

**- 9h demain ?**

**- Oui.**

Je hochai la tête et sortis de l'ascenseur avant lui. Je quittai le bâtiment sans me retourner, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi, prendre une bonne douche. Juste avant d'entrer chez moi, je reçus un message.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**Tout est envoyé sur votre boite mail. **

**Cordialement.**

Je ne répondis pas, il n'y avait rien à dire. Je pris une douche, préparai de quoi grignoter et m'installai sur le lit, avec mon chat à lire le dossier de cinquante pages que m'avait envoyé Edward Cullen. Visiblement, les grandes lignes et les versions courtes étaient destinées qu'à une personne... lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà.<br>**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
><strong>

**Dite moi tout, continuons d'exploser les compteurs.**

**à la semaine prochaine**

**Biz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir =)**

**Et voici le chapitre.**

**Encore un énorme Merci pour vos reviews c'est juste le top =))))**

**Merci à Lydie pour les corrections.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Un mois de travail... un mois que je me pliais en quatre pour satisfaire mon patron et lui prouver que j'étais une bonne recrue. Bon je n'étais pas très appréciée au bureau, on me surnommait '' la porte de prison '' ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire. Je m'en moquais. Aujourd'hui, je devais faire le bilan avec Edward, il devait me dire s'il me gardait ou non. J'étais certaine de rester.<p>

**- Isabella ? Je...**

Je fis signe à mon patron de ne plus parler, j'étais au téléphone à prendre un rendez-vous, il me regarda surpris mais attendit sagement.

**-... très bien monsieur Duncan... rendez-vous jeudi prochain, à 17h15 à votre cabinet. Au revoir monsieur. **

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Edward qui croisait les bras, les sourcils levés.

**- Vous venez de me dire de me taire là ?**

**- Non. Je n'ai rien dit.**

**- Votre signe voulait dire ça. Vous êtes surprenante... allez, suivez-moi, on va parler un peu.**

Je pris mes dossiers et le suivis dans son bureau, il s'assit et je me mis face à lui.

**- Qui est Monsieur Duncan ?**

**- Votre dentiste. Je vous prenais un rendez-vous.**

**- Pardon ? Mais je ne vous ai jamais demandé ça !**

**- Votre mère si. Elle m'a ordonné de le faire. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle me demande si vous avez pris l'initiative de le faire. Ce matin, elle m'a demandé de le faire sous peine de sanction...**

**- Mais de quoi elle se mêle ! Mes dents sont parfaites ! Non ?**

**- Je ne suis pas dentiste... il y a autre chose.**

**- Ah non Isabella ! Vous n'avez pas...**

**- Appelé votre médecin traitant pour le rappel de vaccin ? Si... Lundi. Il vient ici.**

**- Ici ? Pourquoi ici ?**

**- Votre mère m'a dit que vous aviez une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas vous présenter au cabinet. Alors elle m'a dit de le faire venir ici.**

**- Fait chier merde !**

**- Je suis désolée... j'aurais dû vous prévenir...**

**- C'est pas votre faute, c****'est ****celle de ma mère. Bref, je parlerai à ma mère plus tard. Comment vous sentez-vous Isabella ? Le travail vous convient ?**

**- C'est parfait oui.**

**- Pour ma part, je suis très satisfait. Vous êtes efficace et rapide. Je trouve que nous sommes une bonne équipe.**

**- J'ai donc réussi la mise à l'épreuve ?**

**- Pas tout à fait... Vous vous souvenez du trombinoscope que je vous donné il y a deux jours ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et bien, il faudra vous en servir ce soir ma chère Isabella !**

**- Ce soir ?**

**- Je vous invite à une soirée, une vente aux enchères. Il est fort conseillé d'accepter cette invitation Isabella. À titre professionnel, ma cavalière officielle est bien sûr Jane Volturi.**

**- Bien sûr... vous avez besoin de moi pour vous dire qui est qui... Je viendrai.**

**- Parfait, disons 20h, je vous enverrai une voiture. Soyez à l'heure.**

**- Je le serai.**

**- Merci Isabella. Autre chose... je m'inquiète un peu pour vous.**

**- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? À quel sujet ?**

**- D'habitude, les nouveaux dans le cabinet sont très bien reçus et se f****ont**** facilement des amis. J'ai remarqué que personne ne venait vers vous... que le midi vous déjeuniez seule.**

**- Oh ça ! Ce n'est rien, tout va bien.**

**- Vous êtes sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez exclue ou mal...**

**- Non, non. Ne vous en faites pas. Je vous assure.**

**- Très bien. Bien... Vous pouvez me sortir le dossier sur New York je vous prie ? Mon frère, ne va pas tarder à arriver.**

**- Tout de suite.**

Je sortis du bureau avec mes affaires pour rejoindre le mien. Je vérifiai si des messages avaient été reçus sur le répondeur et si des mails avaient été envoyés dans la boite de réception. Je transmis à Edward ce qui était important. Je cherchai ensuite le dossier voulu. 30 secondes plus tard, un énorme colosse à la carrure d'un ours s'avança en sifflotant ou en saluant les employés qu'il croissait.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Emmett Cullen en personne. J'avais bien sûr vu beaucoup de photos, j'avais même appris qu'il était marié avec Rosalie, l'avocate de la société, depuis 2 ans. Ils s'étaient mariés à Las Vegas en secret. Plus il approchait, plus Emmett avait l'air sympathique, il avait l'œil rieur et semblait avoir un sourire permanent sur le visage. Il s'arrêta à mon niveau et tendit sa main vers moi. Je saisis son énorme paluche.

**- Bonjour, je suis Emmett Cullen. Vous êtes la nouvelle ?**

**- Isabella Swan. Enchantée.**

**- De même. Mon frère est disponible ?**

**- Je vais lui demander.**

Je pris le téléphone et appelai la ligne de mon patron.

**- Oui ?**

**- Votre frère est là monsieur Cullen.**

**- Faites-le entrer. Vous avez mon dossier ?**

**- Je vous l'apporte.**

**- Merci.**

Je raccrochai et me levai, le dossier dans les mains.

**- Votre frère est prêt.**

**- Ok.**

J'allai frapper à la porte du bureau et ouvris la porte. Je laissai passer Emmett en premier. Ce dernier alla prendre son frère dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte.

**- Alors New-York ?**

**- Trop bien, nous sommes allés voi****r**** le match de baseball Yankee contre Mariners !**

**- J'ai vu le match à la télé ! On les a massacrés !**

**- Tu peux le dire oui ! C'était énorme, l'ambiance était topissime ! C'est pas avec Jane que tu feras ça mon vieux !**

**- Oui oh ça va. Bon, j'espère que tu as autre chose à me raconter que le match de baseball.**

**- J'ai fait mon job ouais.**

Edward me fit signe et je lui donnai le dossier.

**- Merci Isabella. Vous pouvez nous apporter un café ?**

**- Comment le souhaitez-vous ?**

**- Un noir pour mon frère, sans sucre. Toujours un latté pour moi.**

**- Autre chose ?**

**- Non, merci.**

**- Très bien.**

Je sortis et me rendis à la machine à café, pas le genre de machin qu'on trouve dans les lieux publics et salle d'attente, ni celle que l'on a chez soi, cette machine était, j'en suis certaine, destinée à être dans les café de la ville. Dans mon ancien job, on buvait du jus de chaussette, là c'était délicieux et à volonté ! Je me suis même demandé une fois si je n'allais pas prendre un thermos pour en emporter chez moi. J'ai renoncé. La commande des frères Cullen prête, j'allai frapper au bureau et déposai le plateau près d'eux. Edward lorgna un des croissants que j'avais rajoutés avant d'interrompre Emmett qui parlait de fonds d'investissement.

**- Isabella... vous cherchez à m'engraisser ?**

**- Si je ne vous sav****ais**** pas sportif, je ne les aurais pas rajoutés.**

**- C'est dingue, cette fille bosse pour moi depuis un mois et je ne pourrais déjà plus m'en passer...**

Emmett rit et parla tout en prenant une bouchée de son croissant, moi j'étais à la porte du bureau en train de sortir.

**- Fais gaffe... tu vas tomber amoureux !**

**- Non et j'aurais même pas ma chance, elle est du genre zéro sentiment. Elle est efficace mais pas très sociable, ils l'appellent '' la reine des glaces '' ou '' porte de prison ''. Bref, moi ça me change des autres dindes qui se trémoussaient. Bon, les fonds d'investissement ?**

Je refermai la porte, vexée mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Pourtant, l'entendre me faisait beaucoup de mal, je n'avais pas toujours été comme ça. Un peu hagarde, j'allai m'asseoir à mon bureau et fixai mon écran. Pourquoi ces mots, totalement vrais, me faisaient autant de mal. Je me sentis faiblir, comme si j'allais pleurer. Non il ne fallait pas que je pleure, pas ici.

**- Bonjour. Tout va bien ?**

Je sursautai légèrement et me trouvai face à une grande blonde avec un visage d'ange et un corps de rêve. Ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, fins, brillants et souples. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient captivants, ses lèvres fines semblaient être dessinées par le meilleur artiste du monde et lorsqu'elle me sourit, ses dents parfaitement alignées révélèrent un blanc éclatant. Elle avait le physique d'une miss Amérique, je suis même sûre qu'elle avait participé à des concours de beauté et qu'elle en était toujours sortie victorieuse. Voilà... maintenant, je me sentais insociable et moche ! Ma journée était un désastre. Je me repris cependant.

**- Oui, pardon. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

- **Je suis Rosalie Cullen. Vous êtes... ?**

**- Isabella Swan, l'assistante de monsieur Cullen. Je sais qui vous êtes, la femme d'Emmett Cullen et l'avocate du cabinet.**

**- Tant mieux, ça fera gagner du temps. Les garçons sont là ?**

**- Oui. Je vais les prévenir de votre arrivée. Désirez-vous que je vous apporte à boire ou à manger ?**

**- Volontiers, de la limonade s'il vous plaît.**

De la limonade ? C'est pas surdosé en sucre pour une fille comme elle ? Je pris le téléphone et appelai la ligne 1.

**- Oui.**

**- Madame Rosalie Cullen est là. Je la fais entrer ?**

**- Oui merci. Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ok.**

Je raccrochai et fis entrer Rosalie dans le bureau. Je vis juste Edward se lever en même temps qu'Emmett, ce dernier se pencha pour embrasser sa femme. Je soupirai, refermai la porte et allai chercher le verre de limonade qu'elle m'avait demandé. En retournant dans le bureau, je les vis rire, visiblement suite à une plaisanterie d'Emmett. Je posai le verre devant l'avocate et repartis sans demander mon reste.

Le reste de ma journée fut assez calme, personne ne vint m'embêter, Edward enchaînait les rendez-vous et réunions. Ce n'est qu'a 17h qu'il sortit de son bureau pour me dire de partir qu'il n'avait, pour le moment plus besoin de moi. Je pris donc le chemin de chez moi, sur la route, je reçus un message d'Edward me rappelant la soirée de ce soir.

En arrivant dans mon appartement, je filai prendre une douche. Il me restait trois heures, j'allai m'allonger et mis mon réveil pour m'offrir deux heures de repos. Mon chat contre moi, je me mis rapidement à somnoler. Comme prévu, la chanson _Hurt _de Christina Aguilera retentit pour me réveiller. Cette chanson c'était ce que je ressentais, elle me rappelait mes fautes et leurs conséquences.

Je me levai rapidement, je ne pris pas le temps de manger, les soirs de gala était toujours accompagnés d'un buffet contenant plus de nourriture que d'invités. Je mangerai donc là-bas. J'enfilai une robe bleue nuit, certainement ma robe préférée. Elle était assez moulante, avec un col bateau, des manches longues tout en dentelle laissant apparaître la peau de mes bras, le bas de la robe m'arrivait juste un peu au-dessus du genou.

Je coiffai mes cheveux en les plaçant sur le côté de façon à ce qu'ils se placent sur mon épaule gauche. Je pris le temps de les faire onduler un peu au fer à boucler pour qu'ils donnent l'impression d'une cascade de boucles. Je me maquillai très légèrement, un peu de fond de teint, du blush, du mascara et un peu de rouge à lèvre rose. Je mis des escarpins noirs à bout rond, j'attrapai une veste, mon sac et une caresse à mon chat plus tard, je sortis. Garée devant chez moi, une berline noire aux vitres fumées attendait. Un type en costume noir sortit et s'avança vers moi. Grand, musclé, brun et mat de peau. Il me fit un signe de tête avant de parler.

**- Isabella Swan ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je suis Paul, le chauffeur de Monsieur Cullen, il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.**

**- Très bien. Merci.**

Il m'ouvrit la portière et je me glissai sur la banquette en cuir beige. Paul monta à son tour et sans un mot prit la route. Je saisis alors ma tablette pour observer une dernière fois le visage des hommes et femmes qu'Edward m'avait donné afin de le renseigner sur leur noms et leur fonctions.

**- Mademoiselle ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Nous sommes arrivés.**

**- Déjà ? Merci.**

Je rangeai ma tablette après avoir regardé l'heure, il y avait eu 20 minutes de trajet, je n'avais rien vu passer. Paul m'ouvrit la portière et me salua. Je regardai l'endroit où j'étais, je ne connaissais pas ce bâtiment mais c'était très beau, on aurait dit un temple grec avec toute ses colonnes et sa forme en cube. Il y avait des lumières partout, des journalistes et des photographes. Sans m'attarder, j'entrai dans le bâtiment, confiai mon manteau et mon sac au vestiaire. Après renseignements, j'appris qu'Edward était arrivé, je partis donc à sa recherche.

**- Isabella ?**

Je me retournai pour faire face à mon patron. Il portait un costume trois pièces gris foncé, chemise blanche et une cravate de la même couleur que le costume. Il était très élégant. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds, surpris je dirais.

**- Je vous cherchais monsieur.**

**- Je vous ai vue passer mais je n'étais pas sûr. Vous êtes ravissante. Vraiment. Le bleu vous change du noir que vous portez au bureau.**

**- Merci.**

**- Venez, nous sommes là-bas. La première partie de la soirée sera consacrée aux rencontres, on salue, on congratule, on rit des blagues ennuyeuses... bref c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous. Ensuite, il y a le discours et pour finir, le repas avec la vente****.****V****ous serez placée à côté de moi rassurez-vous.**

Zut ! Pas de buffet ! J'allais mourir de faim. Je le suivis jusqu'au groupe de sa famille. Esmée, vêtue d'une longue robe noire, coiffée d'un chignon lâche très étudié, elle était au bras de son mari, Carlisle Cullen que je rencontrais pour la première fois. Habillé d'un smoking et d'un nœud papillon, il ressemblait un peu a Edward, il avait la même forme de visage et les mêmes yeux.

**- Papa ? Voici Isabella Swan, mon assistante.**

**- Bonsoir Isabella, Carlisle Cullen.**

**- Enchantée.**

Esmée me sourit et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Tout mon corps se tendit, je frissonnai et serrai les dents. Elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle fronça les sourcil et retira sa main.

**- Isabella, vous êtes ravissante !**

**- Merci. Vous êtes tous très élégants.**

**- Merci. Je suis navrée de vous avoir demandé d'appeler le dentiste et le médecin pour Edward, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme un enfant de quatre ans !**

**- Aucun problème. J'ai toujours mon travail, c'est le principal.**

**- Oui.**

Un soupir d'agacement se fit entendre, Jane Volturi, elle portait une robe noire qui lui tombait aux mollets, à manches longues avec un col claudine blanc et des petites chaussures noires vernies qui m'allaient très bien en maternelle. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon très strict, pas un cheveux blond de dépassait. Sa tenue la faisait ressembler à bonne sœur, elle avait l'air pincé. Je n'étais pas très accueillante comme fille, mais elle, elle l'était encore moins. J'étais encore plus vexée des propos d'Edward à mon égard en voyant sa fiancé.

Un homme, que j'identifiai comme étant Aro Volturi, était également présent. Pour le décrire, je dirais qu'il ressemblait... à un rapace ! Des petits yeux plissés, un visage aquilin, une expression de prédateur qui ne le quittait pas. Il faisait presque peur. Emmett et Rosalie étaient là aussi, en costume noir pour l'un et une robe fourreau rouge pour l'autre. Elle m'énerve cette fille !

Je saluai tout ce petit monde, Emmett fut le plus chaleureux dans sa réponse, Rosalie se contenta de sourire, Aro Volturi inclina la tête et Jane ne savait faire que soupirer. Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée et embrassa sa joue. Elle ne broncha pas. J'allai me mettre un peu en retrait à attendre qu'Edward bouge pour bouger.

De temps en temps, il se retournait vers moi pour s'assurer que j'étais là. Au bout d'un moment, il me fit signe de le suivre, lui et sa petite amie coincée se dirigèrent vers une femme, forte, les cheveux grisonnants et beaucoup trop de bijoux sur elle. Je m'avançai le plus possible d'Edward et chuchotai pour lui.

**- Emeline de Brus. Principale donatrice de votre association pour les enfants trisomiques. Elle a****déboursé plus de 2 millions de dollars l'année dernière pour vous. Pourquoi ? Sa petite-fille, Linda, est atteinte de cette pathologie.**

**- Quel âge ?**

**- 7 ans. Votre association lui a permis d'aller voir Beyonce en concert et de la rencontrer. Elle vous a fait un dessin pour vous remercier. **

**- Merci. Madame De Brus ! Ravi de vous voir, comment allez-vous ? Vous connaissez Jane ? Ma fiancée.**

La discussion s'engagea, principalement entre Edward et la généreuse donatrice. Jane hocha juste la tête de temps en temps. Après une discussion d'environ 15 minutes, Edward prit congé et se tourna vers moi.

**- Ensuite ?**

Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai un homme allant sur la quarantaine.

**- Là-bas Oliver Jobson.**

**- Oh... je vois... j'ai refusé combien de fois de jouer au golf avec lui ?**

**- Trois fois déjà. En une semaine.**

**- Je déteste le golf.**

**- Il hésite à investir dans votre projet pour New-York. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser une nouvelle fois. Vous avez un temps libre d'une heure mercredi de 14h à 15h. Ça sera le bon moment pour le persuader d'investir.**

**- Pourquoi pas Emmett ?**

**- Ne vous****vexez pas. Il déteste perdre, il voit Emmett comme un sérieux challenger.**

**- Le connard ! Je déteste le golf.**

**- Tant mieux. Vous avez donc plus de chance de le convaincre. Il ne donnera pas son argent si vous le battez.**

Il me fit une moue et partit vers le joueur de golf mauvais perdant. Comme prévu, Edward aurait golf mercredi à 14h. La première partie de soirée se passa comme ça durant encore plus d'une heure. Puis quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas fit un discours pour remercier toutes les personnes présentes de leur future générosité. Moi j'avais faim c'est tout !

Enfin, on nous demanda de nous diriger vers les tables, j'évitai soigneusement tout contact avec les invités trop pressés d'aller manger. Ça me rappelait mes années collège, tous se précipitaient au self pour manger, comme s'il n'y aurait pas assez de nourriture pour tout le monde. Les Cullen/Volturi trouvèrent rapidement leur table et tout le monde s'installa sauf moi. Il était évident qu'il manquait un nom et un couvert. Edward restait debout avec moi, surpris par la situation.

**- Il manque un couvert ! Où est la place d'Isabella ? Jane ? C'est toi qui t'es occupée de ça non ? Je t'avais demandé de mettre Isabella sur la liste.**

**- Vraiment ? J'ai dû oublier, ce n'est pas important.**

Elle déplia soigneusement sa serviette blanche qu'elle mit sur ses genoux en la lissant, sa voix était enfantine, avec une intonation dégoulinant de mépris.

**- Mais enfin Jane, ce n'est pas corect !**

**- Ce n'est qu****e**** ton assistante, si elle n'est pas contente, elle part et tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Assied****s-****toi, tout le monde nous regarde.**

**- Isabella...**

**- Non, ce n'est rien. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, c'est légitime. Passez une bonne fin de soirée et un bon week-end. Au revoir.**

Je fis demi-tour le plus rapidement possible, humiliée et morte de faim. Je me demandai aussi comment j'allais rentrer chez moi. Je récupérai mon sac et ma veste au vestiaire et sortis. Il n'y avait plus personne, plus de journalistes ou photographes. Je m'assis sur les marches, enlevai mes chaussures et sortis ma tablette. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais.

**- Mademoiselle Swan ?**

Je relevai la tête, c'était Paul le chauffeur.

**- Vous n'êtes pas à l'intérieur ?**

**- Visiblement non !**

**- Tout va bien ?**

**- Jane Volturi a oublié de me mettre sur la liste des convives. Je ne sais même pas****où je suis, je suis morte de faim, j'ai mal à la tête, mal aux pieds, fatiguée, humiliée et énervée !**

**- Quelle peste celle là ! Je peux m'asseoir ?**

**- Si ça vous chante.**

**- Monsieur Cullen n'a rien dit ?**

**- Non.**

**- Il gueulera plus tard. Je ne sais pas se qu'ils foutent ensemble ces deux****-****là. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se crier dessus.**

**- Je m'en moque de leur histoire.**

Mon téléphone sonna, Edward. Je secouai la tête et répondis plus par obligation que par plaisir.

**- Oui.**

**- Isabella, je suis navré, je... je suis honteux, indigné ! Elle ne l'emportera pas****croyez-moi. Où êtes-vous ?**

**- En route pour chez moi.**

**- Par quel moyen ?**

**- Le moyen de mes jambes.**

**- Laissez-moi dire à Paul de vous raccompagner.**

**- Non merci.**

**- Soyez raisonnable.**

Ah ! Je savais où j'étais, il y avait un arrêt de bus à cinq minutes d'ici qui me ramènerait chez moi. Je rangeai ma tablette dans mon sac et remis mes chaussures.

**- Je dois vous laissez, ma batterie est faible. Bonne soirée, bon week-end et à lundi.**

**- Isabella... bien, à lundi. Je sais qu'il est inutile de batailler avec vous. Faites attention à vous. Au revoir. **

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Paul.

**- Je vais rentrer, j'ai un bus pas loin.**

**- Je vous accompagne à l'arrêt. Juste par précaution et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en attendant le patron.**

**- Comme vous voulez.**

Nous nous levâmes et prîmes la direction de l'arrêt de bus. D'après les horaires, le prochain était dans 10 minutes.

**- Ne soyez pas en colère après Edward. C'est un homme bien. C'est elle qui est mauvaise.**

**- Tout va bien.**

**- Ils ne vivent même pas ensemble. Je pense qu'au début il l'aimait mais plus maintenant, du moins beaucoup moins qu'avant.**

**- Je ne tiens pas à savoir tout ça.**

**- Je voulais juste vous le dire. Je travaille pour Edward depuis trois ans, je le connais bien.**

**- Je ne suis pas en colère. Merci Paul.**

**- Je vous en prie. Je pense que l'on se reverra.**

**- Oui, certainement. Bonne soirée.**

Je montai dans le bus et m'assis à la première place disponible. Je soupirai... au début vexée et humiliée mais maintenant, j'étais calmée et je me faisais une raison. Je ne faisais pas partie de leur famille, j'étais présente seulement pour aider Edward lors des rencontres, il n'avait pas besoin que je l'aide à tenir sa fourchette !

Arrivée dans ma rue, je m'arrêtai prendre un sandwich, je l'attaquai sur le chemin jusqu'à mon immeuble. Je montai jusqu'à chez moi, le sandwich déjà fini, j'avais pourtant encore faim. J'envoyai valser mes chaussures dans l'entrée, balançai ma veste sur le canapé, laissai mon sac sur la table et allai me jeter sur mon frigo pour dévorer tout ce que je pris ensuite une douche et allai me coucher. Quand j'y pense quand même... la soirée avait bien commencé... mais j'étais rassurée, il y avait plus froide que moi. Il y avait Jane ! Finalement, je ne devais pas être si affreuse que ça... Hum... sauf qu'elle est fiancée à quelqu'un elle ! Bref... il faut dormir ! Tout ça ne m'atteindrait pas !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. <strong>

**Alors les présentations ? **

**Allons-nous continuer à exploser les scores de Review ? **

**A très vite pour la suite**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**MERCI pour toutes les reviews, Merci à celle à qui je ne peux pas répondre...**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Lundi 8h55, un café latté supplément crème sans sucre dans une main et un pain au chocolat dans l'autre, j'arrivais au bureau, Edward n'était pas encore là. Comme à mon habitude, je déposai son petit-déjeuner sur son bureau et allai me préparer un café, le deuxième de la journée. Mon patron voulait payer ses consommations, moi non, en plus nous avions une excellente machine à café... j'imagine que ça donne un genre spécial de boire dans un gobelet Starbucks !<p>

**- … Il paraît qu'elle a été humiliée ! Qu'elle est ****presque ****partie en courant.**

**- J'aurai pas pitié d'elle ! Franchement, c'est bien fait. Elle se croit la reine du monde ou quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'elle suit Edward comme un petit chien que ça lui donne tous les droits, n'est-ce pas ? Franchement !**

Je respirai un bon coup, je savais qu'on parlait de moi. Je n'allais pas me laisser démonter par les autres. Je me redressai, levai la tête et sortis du local de pause. Tanya, une fausse blonde ridicule, refaite de partout qui devait sa place à son riche papa, et Lauren, une anorexique dépressive qui faisait tout le sale boulot de Tanya, s'apprêtaient à entrer. En me voyant, Lauren se décomposa et se cacha derrière Tanya. En revanche, l'autre m'adressa un sourire malsain.

**- Swan, le week-end ****s****'est bien passé ?**

**- Très bien oui.**

**- Et le gala de vendredi ?**

**- Excellent oui. Pardon, mais j'ai du travail.**

**- Bien sûr, bien sûr... Franchement, à ta place, j'aurais été effondrée.**

**- C'est mon patron, pas mon ami, ni mon petit-ami. Ça m'est égal, voilà un des nombreux points qui f****on****t que nous sommes différentes. Bonne journée.**

Je passai devant elles sans sourciller et allai à mon bureau. Edward était là puisque la porte de son bureau était ouverte et que j'avais sur mon bureau des dossiers à classer. Je jetai un œil sur l'agenda, le premier rendez-vous n'était que cet après-midi et la première réunion dans deux heures.

Je commençai alors à regarder les dossiers, à chaque fois, j'avais une note sur ce que je devais faire avec, s'il fallait une copie, le laisser à portée de main, ou le classer aux archives. Dix minutes après que j'aie commencé, Edward m'appela, je me retournai, il était à la porte de son bureau et m'invitait à entrer, il referma la porte derrière moi.

**- Asseyez-vous Isabella, je vous en prie.**

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, il n'avait pas l'air bien.

**- Vous allez bien monsieur ?**

**- Oui, oui... Euh... ****à**** quelle heure ****vient ****le docteur ? Pour le vaccin...**

**- Il a dit dans la journée.**

**- Quand dans la journée ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Dans la journée.**

**- Je ne partirai pas en courant.**

**- 14h.**

**- Merci.**

**- De rien.**

**- Isabella... je... à propos de vendredi soir...**

**- Tout va bien.**

**- Non, ce n'était pas correct. Je regrette vraiment. J'ignore pourquoi Jane ****a**** agi de la sorte.**

**- Parce que je ne fai****s**** pas partie de votre famille, de votre clan. Je ne suis... qu'une assistante, je suis dans l'ombre. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait fait ça. C'est moi qui aurai****s**** commis une erreur en dînant avec vous et les vôtres.**

**- Combien de temps avez-vous répété ce discours ?**

**- Tout va bien.**

**- Laissez-moi vous invite****r**** à déjeuner. Ce midi ! Quoi que j'ai prévu, annul****ez**** et déjeunons ensemble !**

**- Merci monsieur, mais non merci. Je ne préfère pas, ce n'est pas justifié.**

**- Mais ça me fait plaisir Isabella.**

Je sortis ma tablette et regardai l'agenda.

**- Vous déjeunez avec William Perkins. J'ai mis trois semaines à vous obtenir ce déjeuner. C'est important que vous le voyiez pour le financement de vos futurs bureaux à New York...**

**- Je sais... je sais... Comment faites-vous ?**

**- De quoi parlez-vous ?**

**- Pour être aussi dure ? Pour que rien ne vous atteigne ? Comment et pourquoi avez****-****vous forg****é**** cette carapace ?**

**- Je suis concentrée sur mon travail. Des choses m'atteignent... mais pas des choses aussi insignifiantes que mon nom rayé d'une liste d'invité****s****. Vous n'avez pas à vous rattraper de ça. Je vous assure.**

**- Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez toujours été comme ça.**

**- Vous avez raison. Très bien... mon... quelqu'un de très proche est dans le coma depuis plusieurs mois. ****S****a famille me tient pour responsable et m'interdi****t**** d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Mon père qui est policier arrive à obtenir quelques informations et me les transmet. Je suis partie de Floride à cause de ça, je ne supportais plus d'être rejetée et accusée à tord. Edward, voilà ce qui m'atteint, pas une place manquante autour d'une table.**

**- Isabella, je suis... ****d****ésolé. Je peux faire quelque chose ?**

**- Ne vous apitoy****ez**** pas sur mon sort, n'en parlons plus. Ni de ce que je viens de dire, ni de vendredi soir.**

**- Très bien. Nous ne déjeunons toujours pas ensemble ?**

**- Je prendrai rendez-vous.**

Il me sourit et je me levai.

**- Je peux y aller ?**

**- Oui.**

Je hochai la tête et sortis du bureau pour regagner le mien. Je restai plusieurs minutes dans mes pensées. Je n'avais pas prévu de parler de choses aussi personnelles avec lui. Mais il s'était montré très gentil et vraiment désolé pour ce malheureux incident. C'est mon téléphone qui me ramena sur terre. Je décrochai et me remis au travail. Au retour de ma pause déjeuner, je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise de ne pas voir Edward. À 14h pile, mon téléphone sonna.

**- Bureau d'Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan à l'appareil, bonjour.**

**- Isabella, c'est Edward. Je risque d'avoir du retard, le déjeun****er**** est plus long que prévu.**

**- Oh... très bien.**

**- C'est un déjeun****er**** très important, je ne peux pas l'écourter... vous comprenez ?**

**- Oui, évidemment.**

**- Pouvez-vous reporter le rendez-vous de 14h ?**

**- Oui, je vais trouver un créneau.**

**- Merci Isabella.**

**- Je vous en pri****e****. À tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui. À tout à l'heure.**

Je raccrochai, j'étais sûre qu'il allait se défiler pour la visite de son médecin. Je l'avais pressenti.

**- Isabella ? Bonjour.**

**- Bonjour monsieur Cullen.**

**- Emmett s'il vous plaît.** **Où est mon frère ?**

**- Retenu à un déjeuner avec monsieur Perkins.**

**- Ah bon ? Je viens d'avoir Perkins au téléphone !**

**- J'ai dit à votre frère que son médecin viendrai****t**** à 14h.**

**- Ah ! Je vois ! Et en vrai ? Il vient quand ?**

**- Dans une heure.**

**- Malin... bien joué ! Quand froussard sera revenu, dites-lui que je veux le voir au plus vite.**

**- Je lui dirai.**

**- Merci. Au fait... désolé pour Jane, elle peut****être la reine des casses-couilles !**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est rien.**

**- C'était pas très sport quand même. Elle est aussi perfide que son vautour de père. Quand Edward ****a**** commencé à la fréquenter, je l'aimais bien la petite Jane mais elle est vite devenue chiante et méchante. Edward et elle ne vivent même pas ensemble encore... elle ne rêve que de ça mais Edward n'est pas pressé. Je suis même étonné qu'il l'ait demandée en mariage... bref... désolé, nous étions tous mal suite à ça.**

**- Il ne fallait pas. Merci. Je sors faire une course pour votre frère, vous souhaitez quelque chose ?**

**- Vous allez au Starbucks ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ramenez****-****moi un muffin, s'il vous pla****î****t. Chocolat blanc framboise.**

**- Très bien.**

**- Merci.**

Il partit en me lançant un clin d'œil et je pris mes affaires pour aller chercher de quoi réconforter mon patron après la méchante piqûre qu'il allait recevoir par le vilain docteur ! Il ne me fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour acheter ce qu'il me fallait. J'allai donner le muffin à Emmett qui me remercia chaleureusement et retournai à mon bureau. 14h30, Edward était toujours aux abonnés absents.

Il était 14h50 quand il arriva, il avait l'air terriblement désolé de son retard. Au même moment, le téléphone m'annonça qu'Angela de l'accueil cherchait à me joindre. Edward n'eut pas le temps de me parler et fila dans son bureau. Moi, je décrochai.

**- Oui ?**

**- C'est Angela. Le docteur Reid est là.**

**- D'accord. J'arrive, merci.**

Je raccrochai et appelai la ligne 1.

**- Je vous écoute.**

**- Votre rendez-vous de 15h est arrivé.**

**- Je suis prêt, allez le chercher.**

Je me sentis coupable, j'avais indiqué un faux rendez-vous sur son agenda pour ne pas qu'il sache, bien sûr j'avais eu l'accord de sa mère mais quand même... il s'attendait à voir un homme qui n'avait rendez-vous que le lendemain. J'allai chercher ce pauvre docteur et le conduisis jusqu'au bureau, je frappai et ouvris la porte.

**- Monsieur ?**

**- Oui, c'est bon. Vous avez le dossier ?**

**- Je suis vraiment désolée... j'ai été oblig****ée**** de... mentir un peu sur votre emploi du temps. Le docteur Reid est là.**

**- Quoi ! Mais vous m'aviez dit 14h !**

**- Pardonnez-moi.**

**- Vous êtes maligne ! Et ça m'énerve ! J'ai le choix ?**

**- Non, il faut le faire.**

**- Ok... Isabella ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Restez avec moi. Les aiguilles me terrifient vraiment... S'il vous plaît.**

**- Je peux appeler votre mère ou votre frère...**

**- Non, non pas eux. S'il vous plaît.**

**- J'y crois pas... très bien.**

**- Merci.**

J'entrai avec le docteur, Edward discuta un peu avec ce dernier d'une voix tremblante. Puis le médecin lui demanda d'enlever sa chemise. Edward la déboutonna et je découvris petit à petit un torse musclé à la perfection, des pectoraux et des abdominaux parfaits en forme de V, quelques poils s'étalaient sur son torse jusque sous son nombril. Honteuse de reluquer mon boss, je me détournai pour admirer la vue de son bureau surplombant Seattle. C'était magnifique... j'aimerais bien voir un coucher de soleil d'ici..

**- Isabella ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Approchez.**

Je me tournai vers lui, sa chemise n'était pas totalement enlevée, elle était juste ouverte et une épaule dénudée pour permettre au médecin de piquer. Edward était blanc comme un linge, il était vraiment terrifié ! J'approchai de lui le plus possible et il me tendit sa main.

**- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas être touchée mais...**

**- Ok, ok.**

Il tremblait, il transpirait et serrait les dents. Je mis ma main dans la sienne, ma pauvre main droite se fit alors broyer. Edward regardait avec angoisse le médecin s'approcher de lui. Il fallait que je lui parle, sauf que j'érais nulle pour parler. Bon je me lance.

**- Vous êtes fiancé à Jane depuis longtemps ?**

Pourquoi je demande ça ? Je m'en fiche ! Il me regarda, surpris, je devais afficher la même expression que lui.

**- Je... deux ans. Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je vous ai tellement surpris avec ma question que vous n'avez même pas senti l'aiguille monsieur.**

**- C'est fini ?**

**- Oui monsieur Cullen ! J'ai fini. Pourquoi tant d'histoires à chaque fois pour si peu ? Avec un père médecin en plus...**

**- J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Merci docteur.**

**- Je vous en prie. Le prochain est dans 10 ans !**

**- Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Merci. Donne****z**** votre note à Isabella en sortant.**

**- Très bien. Vous risquez d'avoir un peu mal dans le bras mais très légèrement. C'est normal.**

**- D'accord. Merci beaucoup. Isabella ?**

**- Oui, je vous raccompagne Docteur Reid.**

Edward boutonna sa chemise, il avait déjà repris des couleurs. J'accompagnai le docteur jusqu'à l'ascenseur et retournai frapper au bureau d'Edward. Il était complètement rhabillé et son visage n'avait plus aucune trace de la terreur qui l'avait animé quelques minutes plutôt.

**- Monsieur ?**

**- Ne me dites pas qu'il y en a un deuxième.**

**- Non****.**** Tenez, je suis all****ée**** vous chercher ça... je me suis dit que ça me ferait pardonner.**

Je lui tendis le sachet contenant un donuts glacé et fourré au chocolat.

**- Oh Isabella... si vous me prenez par les sentiments ! Vous êtes toute pardonn****ée****. Ce petit... moment de peur...**

**- Ne sortira pas de cette pièce. Je vous le promets.**

**- Merci Isabella. Vous êtes une sainte !**

Une sainte ? Moi ? C'est la meilleure celle-là.

**- C'est le reste de l'adrénaline de la peur qui vous fait parler. Vous avez rendez-vous dans dix minutes.**

**- C'est assez de temps pour prendre mon goût****er****. Encore merci.**

Je sortis pour aller préparer le rendez-vous à venir. Mon après-midi passa vite, Emmett vint taquiner son frère entre deux rendez-vous, Esmée fit une apparition pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui. Je partis du bureau en même temps qu'Edward. Il me salua et me remercia une nouvelle fois avant de partir de son côté. Je rentrai chez moi tranquillement et arrivai en même temps que ma voisine, Alice. Elle me tint la porte de l'immeuble en me voyant.

**- Merci.**

**- De rien. Je voul****ais**** justement vous voir... C'est l'anniversaire de Jasper, mon mari, samedi soir. On a prévu une petite fête. On voulait s'excuser par avance du dérangement. On restera raisonnable.**

**- Oh, pas de problème.**

**- On prévient parce que l'année dernière, la vieille qui habitait dans votre appartement avait appel****é**** la police ! Du coup, on prévient tout le monde.**

**- Vous avez raison, mais pour moi aucun soucis. Amusez-vous.**

**- Merci. Si vous voulez passer, c'est avec plaisir.**

**- C'est gentil mais je ne suis pas très ****à**** l'aise avec le monde.**

**- D'accord. ****Au**** fait, je vous ai vue dans le journal ! Vous bossez pour Edward Cullen ?**

**- Vous le connaissez ?**

**- De réputation. Il est très séduisant je trouve... vous avez vu le journal ?**

**- Non.**

**- Tenez.**

Elle me tendit le journal en question, en première page, il y avait une photo d'Edward avec la sorcière Jane, j'étais juste derrière, je devais certainement être en train de parler à mon patron car il était légèrement tourné vers moi. Je parcourus l'article, sans grand intérêt et le rendis à Alice.

**- J'adore la robe que vous portiez, vous êtes top sur cette photo !**

**- Oh, c'était trois fois rien.**

**- Je suis relookeuse, je ne dis pas que vous avez besoin d'un rel****o****oking, mais j'ai des tonnes de vêtements gratuits ou on m'en prête, alors si un jour vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas.**

**- C'est très gentil merci. Je m'en souviendrai.**

**- Ça marche ! Je dois filer. À plus tard.**

**- Oui merci.**

Je montai un étage de plus qu'elle et entrai chez moi. J'aimais bien Alice, elle était toujours gentille avec moi, elle avait toujours un sourire à donner. J'eus juste le temps de poser mon sac et d'enlever mes chaussures qu'on sonnait à mon interphone.

**- Oui ?**

**- Isabella Swan ?**

**- Oui.**

**- J'ai une livraison pour vous.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Euh... des fleurs madame.**

**- Montez.**

Des fleurs ? Qui pouvait bien m'envoyer des fleurs ! J'attendis que le livreur sonne pour regarder par le judas, il avait bien une fleur dans les mains. J'ouvris.

**- Bonjour. Voici pour vous. Vous pouvez signer s'il vous plaît ?**

**- Oui. Voilà...**

**- Merci. Bonne soirée.**

**- Pareillement.**

C'était une orchidée à trois hampes, elle était magnifique, dans les tons violet et quelques touches de blanc. Je lus alors la carte qui l'accompagnait.

Nous ne devions plus en parler mais je tenais une nouvelle fois à vous présenter mes excuses.

Vous avez refusé un déjeuner, acceptez cette orchidée, je vous en prie.

Merci Isabella, vous m'êtes indispensable, sachez-le.

Bien à vous

Edward C.

Je souris malgré moi, j'étais très touchée par son geste. Je pris le temps pour bien choisir l'endroit où elle serait le mieux, où elle serait mise en valeur. Après une petite recherche sur le net, je découvris qu'elle avait besoin de soleil mais pas en lumière directe. Suite à une terrible discussion intérieure, je choisis de la mettre sur ma commode, dans la chambre près d'une fenêtre. J'étais sûre d'en profiter comme ça ! Je pris ensuite mon téléphone et écrivis à Edward.

J'accepte la plante.

Elle est splendide, merci.

À demain.  
>Bella.<p>

Envoyé ! Merde ! Non ! Non, non non ! Reviens saleté de message ! J'avais signé Bella ! Le surnom que mes proches me donnaient, mais pas mon patron ! Voilà, en voulant aller trop vite, j'avais fait une bourde... les yeux rivés sur mon téléphone, j'attendais une réponse. Qui ne vint pas. J'étais soulagée et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Mon adorable chat me fit remarquer que je ne l'avais même pas salué en entrant. Je me rattrapais quand mon téléphone sonna. Oh non...

**- Allô ?**

**- Alors Bella c'est votre surnom ?**

**- Euh... désolée, c'est par habitude.**

**- Je rêve ou vous vous lâchez ?**

**- Me lâcher ?**

**- Vous vous êtes confiée à moi, un tout petit peu mais vous avez laiss****é**** échapper quelques infos sur votre vie. Et là, vous signez par votre surnom.**

**- Disons que je suis dans un mauvais jour. Si vous reparle****z**** de ça, je parle de la séance crise de panique avec le médecin.**

**- C'est du chantage !**

**- Clairement oui.**

**- Très bien, ça reste entre nous et je ne vous appeller****ai**** jamais par votre surnom.**

**- Merci.**

**- En échange... venez avec moi chez le dentiste jeudi.**

**- Vous marchandez ?**

**- Clairement, oui !**

**- Je vais y réfléchir.**

**- Je veux une réponse demain à 9h !**

**- Je serai en mesure de vous l'apporter.**

**- Bien.**

**- Autre chose monsieur ?**

**- Non. Profit****ez**** de votre soirée Isabella. À demain.**

**- Oui, à demain. Merci encore pour la plante, c'est mieux pensé qu'un bouquet.**

**- Je me suis dit qu'elle tiendrait plus longtemps.**

**- C'est parfait. Bonne soirée Edward.**

**- À vous aussi.**

Je raccrochai et m'aperçus que j'avais retenu ma respiration tout au long de cet échange. Je ne vais pas bien ! Je secouai la tête et allai prendre une douche et un bon repas devant la télé avant d'aller regagner ma chambre et dormir un peu.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce soir<strong>

**Je préviens que la semaine prochaine il n'y aura PAS de chapitre. Je ne serais pas là. **

**A dans 2 semaines alors. **

**Bonne semaine**

**Biz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir **

**Après 2 semaines d'absence me revoilà **

**Heureuse ? **

**Sans plus tarder voici le chapitre.  
><strong>

**J'espère n'avoir perdu personne**

**Je tien à vous remercier pour les reviews, **

**Merci à ma super Lilly pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Jeudi matin, déjà presque la fin de la semaine, c'était passé vite... Le jour qui avait suivi la réception de mon orchidée, Edward avait eu la gentillesse de ne parler ni de son cadeau, ni de notre conversation téléphonique, nous avions juste travaillé comme à notre habitude. Comme toujours, je déposai son petit-déjeuner sur son bureau. Je jetai un petit coup d'œil à la vue de Seattle qui s'offrait à moi, je ne m'en lassais pas.<p>

**- Bonjour Isabella.**

**- Oh bonjour ! Je viens d'arriver.**

**- La vue vous plaît ? Merci pour le petit****-****déjeun****er****.**

**- De rien. Oui la vue me plaît.**

**- Vous devriez la voir au soleil couchant. Magnifique.**

**- Je vous crois. Alors le golf hier ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous demander.**

**- Honnêtement ? Je déteste toujours autant le golf. Mais vous aviez raison. Il a gagné, il a eu pitié et j'ai sa promesse d'investissement !**

**- C'est une bonne nouvelle.**

**- Dites-le Isabella... allez****-****y.**

**- Dire quoi ? Bon, vous avez une réunion dans 10 minutes. Avec votre frère, votre mère et Miss Denalie.**

**- Oui d'accord.**

**- Je vous prépare vos documents.**

Je sortis de la pièce et me retournai avant de fermer la pièce.

-** Monsieur ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- J'avais raison !**

Il leva les yeux de son portable, haussant ses sourcils et plissant son front, ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour m'offrir un ravissant sourire avant de secouer la tête.

**- Ah les femmes...**

Je fis une moue qui se voulait moqueuse avant de refermer la porte du bureau. Je me remis au travail et n'aperçus même pas Edward prendre ses documents et partir en réunion. Je sursautai en sentant mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je regardai le numéro, ça venait de Floride mais je ne le connaissais pas.

**- Isabella Swan ?**

**- Bella. Chérie !**

**- Maman... C'est quoi ce numéro ?**

**- C'est mon nouveau, je me suis offert un nouveau portable. Un I-truc machin chose. Tu sais, avec la pomme.**

**- I-phone maman. Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui et toi ?**

**- Je vais bien. Je suis au travail là.**

**- Oh pardon ma chérie. Je voulais juste essayer mon nouveau téléphone, tu es la première que j'appelle.**

**- Formidable maman. Je garde ton numéro comme ça.**

**- Oui voilà. Bon, je te laisse travailler, nous t'appellerons plus tard.**

**- Maman... Des nouvelles ?**

**- Aucune non, désolée chérie. J'ai essayé d'aller le voir mais...**

**- Oui je sais.**

**- Je suis sûre qu'il t'appellera quand il sortira du coma et qu'il s'excusera du comportement de son père et de ses sœurs.**

**- J'espère surtout qu'il se réveillera.**

**- J'y crois ma puce.**

**- Tu es toujours positive maman. Je t'aime comme ça !**

**- Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Je te laisse, rappelle-moi si besoin**

**- Merci. Embrasse papa pour moi.**

**- Avec plaisir !**

**- Maman... je dois te laisser.**

**- Ok. À bientôt.**

**- Oui.**

J'enregistrai le nouveau numéro de ma mère et me remis au travail. Edward arriva 1h après être parti et reprit lui aussi ce qu'il avait à faire. Je passai ma pause déjeuner seule au bureau, pendant un moment je m'étais dit que ma vie était bien triste, mais je repris le dessus et conclusion... je m'en fichais d'être seule. L'après-midi se passa sur le même rythme que la matinée, calme mais productif. À 16h50, j'appelai la ligne de mon patron.

**- Laissez-moi deviner... le rendez-vous avec le dentiste est annulé ?**

**- Non. Désolée.**

**- J'arrive. Vous venez toujours ?**

**- Vous le voulez toujours ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est vous le patron.**

**- C'est en dehors des heures de travail et pas payé.**

**- J'ai du temps à tuer et je pourrais peut-être évit****er**** une plainte d'un dentiste mordu par son célèbre patient. Je doute que ce soit bon pour votre image et celle du cabinet.**

**- Vous avez raison.**

**- Je sais.**

**- J'arrive tout de suite. Appelez Paul pour lui dire que nous arrivons.**

**- Bien.**

Je raccrochai et composai le numéro du chauffeur, enregistré dans mon téléphone.

**- Oui.**

**- Edward descend et nous allons chez le dentiste.**

**- Je serai devant l'immeuble.**

**- Merci.**

Il raccrocha alors que j'entendais le moteur vibrer. J'étais prête et n'attendais qu'Edward à présent. Il sortit de son bureau plus pâle que d'habitude. Seigneur... Sans un mot, nous descendîmes et comme convenu, Paul nous attendait. Je me glissai sur la banquette en cuir de la berline et Edward prit place à mes côtés. Le trajet débuta en silence, Edward jouait avec ses doigts d'un geste nerveux puis il se tourna brusquement vers moi.

**- Vous avez peur de quelque chose Isabella ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Vous semblez forte, comme si rien ne vous effray****ait****. C'est le cas ?**

**- Non.**

**- Ok... bon, j'essaye de parler, pour ne pas pens****er**** à quelque chose qui me terrifie. Sans vous donne****r**** d'ordre, pitié faites comme si cette conversation vous intéress****ait****. Impliquez****-****vous. Même si c'est des conneries !**

**- Très bien. J'ai une peur bleue des araignées. Petites ou grosses, je suis pétrifiée face à ****c****es bêtes****-****là.**

**- Vraiment ? Savez-vous que d'après une étude, nous avons toujours une araignée à moins d'un mètre de nous ?**

**- Me voilà rassurée, je vous remercie !**

**- Désolé... Autre chose qui vous effraie ?**

**- Les clowns... j'ai été traumatisée par un clown petite et depuis ils me font peur.**

**- Que ****s****'est-il passé ?**

**- Rien qui mérite d'être raconté.**

**- Emmett se servait des seringues de mon père comme fléchettes. Il me poursuivait dans la maison en me visant, ce qu'il ne me disait pas c'est qu'il laiss****ait**** le capuchon en plastique qui protégeait l'aiguille. Sauf qu'un jour, un des caches en plastique ****a**** sauté, il a réussi à me planter une seringue dans le ventre... ce n'était pas profond mais... depuis j'ai peur de tout ce qui est médical.**

**- C'est affreux. Vos parents ne le savaient pas ?**

J'étais sincèrement choquée par son aveu. Je comprenais son traumatisme désormais.

**- Non. Il faisait ça dans leur dos et ils ne m'ont pas cru quand je leur en ai parlé. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la monstrueuse baffe qu'il a reçu****e**** de ma mère. Il a gardé la trace deux jours sur la joue.**

**- Vous aviez quel âge ?**

**- Cinq ans pour ma part, sept pour Emmett.**

**- Il est normal votre frère ?**

Il éclata de rire en basculant sa tête en arrière et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de me regarder, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Je ne sais pas s'il est normal, c'est une question que je me pose souvent ! Mon Dieu !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Isabella, que vous arrive****-****t-il ? On dirait que vous souriez !**

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de sourire mais sa petite pique m'irrita et je détournai la tête.

**- Pardon Isabella, je ne voulais pas vous vexer.**

**- Ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude.**

Heureusement pour moi, la voiture s'arrêta et Paul nous ouvrit la portière. Je descendis, suivie d'Edward qui était redevenu nerveux. J'allai nous annoncer à la secrétaire et nous patientâmes dans la salle d'attente. Le dentiste finit par arriver, il salua Edward et lui demanda de le suivre. Edward me regarda, anxieux.

**- Monsieur Duncan, puis-je accompagn****er**** monsieur Cullen ?**

**- Si monsieur Cullen est d'accord, oui.**

**- Je le suis. Merci.**

Je suivis les deux hommes et m'installai dans un coin du cabinet en faisant en sorte qu'Edward puisse me voir. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil, mort de peur, pâle comme jamais. Le dentiste dut lui répéter trois fois d'ouvrir la bouche en grand. Les poings de mon patron étaient serrés si fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Je pris alors la parole.

**- J'avais 6 ans quand mon père m'a emmenée au cirque. Je me souviens d'avoir été fascinée par les animaux. Je me suis échappée avant la fin du spectacle, je voulais revoir les girafes et les éléphants. Évidement, je me suis perdue, jusqu'à ce qu'un clown vienne vers moi avec son horrible tête ! Les cheveux rouges, le visage blanc avec un sourire de psychopathe peint sur le visage... un clown quoi. Il ****s****'est avancé et ****s****'est agenouillé devant moi en me pinçant les joues tout en me demandant o****ù**** étaient mes parents. Mon père m'a toujours dit de ne pas suivre ou parler à des inconnus et j'ai refusé de suivre ****c****e clown. Il m'a alors prise dans ses bras. Je hurlais, me débattais alors qu'il voulait simplement m'aider. Mon père est arrivé et tout était fini. Mais j'ai vraiment cru ce jour****-****là que j'allais me faire kidnapp****er**** par un clown. Longtemps, j'ai rêvé de son visage. Voilà pourquoi j'ai peur !**

-**Et é ahéné ?**

**- Pardon ? Oh les araignées ?**

**- Ui !**

**- Bah... rien de particulier, c'est juste... effrayant comme bêtes.**

Edward semblait un peu plus détendu, le dentiste avait pu travailler sans encombre. Il redressa le fauteuil où Edward était allongé en lui parlant.

**- Vous avez des dents parfaites monsieur Cullen.**

**- C'est fini ?**

**- Oui. C'était juste un contrôle. Continue****z**** comme ça.**

**- Merci.**

Edward paya alors le dentiste et nous sortîmes du cabinet pour remonter dans la voiture.

**- Merci Isabella !**

**- Ce n'étai****t**** pas si affreux.**

**- Le principe est terrifiant. Merci de m'avoir distrait avec votre récit.**

**- Je vous en prie.**

**- Je vous dépose chez vous ?**

**- S'il vous pla****î****t.**

**- Paul ? Chez mademoiselle Swan.**

**- Bien monsieur.**

Le silence reprit son droit jusqu'à ce qu'Edward le brise après avoir regardé son téléphone.

**- Paul ? Chez moi et le plus vite possible, merci.**

**- Oui monsieur.**

Chez lui ? Et moi ? Il se tourna vers moi, toute peur avait disparu mais je le voyais inquiet, agacé, et légèrement paniqué.

**- Je suis désolé, le gardien de mon immeuble m'a laissé un message pour me dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez moi. Je vis seul.**

**- Oh... vous devriez appeler la police, non ? Vous pensez qu'on vous cambriole ?**

**- Je ne sais pas... j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui se passe. Je vous fait raccompagner ensuite. Pardon.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**- Je peux vous poser une question ? Personnelle ?**

**- Je pense que vous avez atteint le quota du mois monsieur.**

**- S'il vous plaît.**

**- Je ne garantis pas l****a**** réponse.**

**- Ok. Est-ce à cause du clown kidnappeur que vous n'aimez pas le contact avec les autres ? J'ai remarqué que vous évit****iez****ça ****et ****lorsque**** ça arrive, vous êtes tendue.**

**- Non. Ce n'est pas à cause du clown. Je n'aime pas touch****er**** et être touch****ée**** par des gens que je ne connai****s**** pas. Je prends mes parents dans mes bras sans être tendue.**

**- Qu'arrive****-****t-il si quelqu'un vous touche sans que vous vous y attendiez ?**

**- Essayez, vous verrez.**

**- Je n'y tiens pas. Est-ce par dégoût des autres ?**

**- Nous sommes à bien plus d'une question.**

**- C'est ma dernière, je ne vous demander****ai**** même pas pourquoi vous n'aimez pas ça.**

**- Par dégoût je ne sais pas, c'est un peu fort comme terme. Non, je dirais... par crainte des autres et de ce que l'on pourrait me faire. Même si c'est un effleurement. J'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un, de le conna****î****tre pour ne plus avoir peur de le toucher.**

**- Je me présente, Edward Cullen. Directeur marketing pour le cabinet E.C Desing. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je pense que nous formerons une bonne équipe. **

Il sourit et me tendit la main. Je l'étudiai quelques secondes. Que savais-je de lui ? Pas mal de choses, je l'appréciais, il était respectueux, il ne m'avait jamais crié dessus, toujours remerciée et complimentée quand il était satisfait de mon travail. Edward Cullen n'était pas un salaud. Je pris donc sa main, il avait la peau douce, sa poigne était ferme mais délicate en même temps. Je ne tremblai pas, je ne me tendis pas, je souris même. Je n'avais pas peur de lui mais avais-je confiance en lui à cent pour cent ? Je l'ignorais encore.

**- Merci de m'avoir embauchée monsieur Cullen.**

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus et la voiture s'arrêta. Je lâchai sa main et Paul ouvrit la portière d'Edward. Ce dernier sortit et j'ignorais ce que je devais faire.

- **Venez Bella, j'ai besoin de Paul et je ne vous laisser****ai**** pas seule dans la voiture.**

Je sortis donc de la voiture, l'immeuble était très haut avec une architecture ancienne et luxueuse. Le portier nous ouvrit et nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur. Je regardais Paul en coin, pourquoi Edward avait-il besoin de son voiturier ? Paul se tourna vers moi, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

**- J'assure aussi la sécurité de monsieur Cullen.**

Pour appuyer ses dires, il ouvrit sa veste pour me laisser voir une arme à sa ceinture.

**- Oh je vois. Multifonctions ?**

**- Oui. Je peux vous montrer mes autres incroyables fonctions en privé, si vous le désirez...**

Edward se retourna brusquement, le regard noir. J'étais très mal à l'aise face à cette... proposition.

**-** **Paul ! Vous êtes dingue ? Que faites-vous ? Si jamais je vous surprends à parler de la sorte à Isabella je vous vire ! Pardonnez-le Isabella... c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Paul vous me décevez vraiment !**

**- Pardonnez-moi monsieur. Toutes mes excuses mademoiselle Swan. Vous êtes très belle, j'ai perdu la tête. Ça ne me ressemble pas.**

**- N'aggravez pas votre cas ! Fermez-là Paul !**

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent au dernier étage. Paul passa devant, suivi d'Edward et moi. Dans le couloir, il n'y avait qu'une porte, celle d'Edward, elle était ouverte et je pouvais entendre du bruit à l'intérieur. Paul avançait prudemment, Edward resta à l'écart, longeant le mur, il mit un bras en arrière comme pour me protéger. Puis une voix s'éleva et Edward baissa sa garde.

**- Remplacez ce canapé par celui****-****là, nous jetterons l'autre. Non pas dans ce sens ! Bande d'incapables !**

C'était la voix snobinarde de Jane, Edward soupira et passa devant Paul pour entrer dans l'appartement.

**- Jane ? C'est quoi ce cirque ?**

**- Oh Edward ! C'est simple. Je m'installe chez toi. C'est un peu plus grand que mon appartement et mieux placé. Hey vous là-bas, la statue, virez****-****là !**

**- N'y touche****z**** pas ! Jane c'est chez moi, tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça avec tes affaires sans m'en parler !**

**- Nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans, nous sommes fiancés et tu ne m'as toujours pas proposé d'habiter chez toi ! On ne passe aucune nuit ensemble, ou c'est rare ! Allez-y, déplac****ez**** cette horreur !**

**- Stop, personne ne touche plus à rien ! Dégagez de chez moi ! Dehors ! DEHORS !**

Sept personnes se pressèrent de sortir et d'appeler l'ascenseur, Paul et moi restâmes dans le couloir, gênés. Edward reprit la parole.

– **Tu vas reprendre toutes tes affaires et rentrer chez toi ! Nous ****fonctionnons très**** bien comme ça. Alors rentre chez toi Jane.**

**- Non, je ne veux pas vivre comme ça. Il faut toujours que je te mette la pression. Qui ****a**** fait le premier pas ? Moi ! Qui ****a**** proposé et annoncé les fiançailles ? Moi ! Maintenant, je m'installe et encore une fois tu t'y feras !**

**- J'en ai ra****z**** le b****o****l Jane ! Tu n'as pas à diriger notre vie ! Je n'ai jamais voulu me fianc****er****, tu m'as obligé. Mais j'ai accept****é**** oui, sauf que là, hors de question que tu t'installes sans qu'on en parle ! Ça se discute à deux Jane !**

**- Si je devais attendre que tu te décides, nous ne serions toujours pas fiancés, ni même ensemble !**

**- Tu te fous de ce que je veux ?**

**- Non ! Mais tu as besoin d'être poussé, encouragé...**

**- Là, c'est beaucoup trop. Laisse-moi y réfléchir ok ? J'ai compris ce que tu voulais mais laisse-moi y penser.**

**- Jusqu'à lundi 14h.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- C'est l'heure et le jour où la conférence de presse aura lieu.**

**- La conférence de presse ? Isabella !**

Quelle conférence de presse ? Je pris un air assuré et entrai dans l'appartement. Je n'eus pas le temps d'observer les lieux, je retins juste que le salon était très grand, avec des baies vitrées immenses donnant une vue sur le lac de Seattle, que je voyais au loin. Il y avait aussi un élégant piano noir.

**- Lundi 14h, il y a une conférence de presse de prévu ?**

**- Non monsieur. Je n'ai été prévenue de rien, vous avez un rendez-vous avec monsieur Hurtman.**

**- Jane ?**

Jane était comme dans ma mémoire, les cheveux relevés, tirés au maximum en chignon banane, elle portait une jupe droite, noire avec un chemisier blanc, boutonné jusqu'au cou avec un gros nœud en guise de col. Elle me regarda avec dédain avec de parler.

**- Isabella ne peut pas le savoir, j'ai planifié ça aujourd'hui et ça ****s****'est conclu il y a une heure. J'avais l'intention de la prévenir demain. **

Elle avait prononcé mon prénom comme si elle avait craché. Edward soupira en pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Il finit par prendre Jane par les épaules et la diriger vers la porte de sortie.

**- Rentre chez toi Jane. Je vais me calmer et demain, dînons ensemble pour discuter de tout ça.**

**- Très bien. J'attends ton appel.**

**- D'accord. Paul te raccompagne ?**

**- Ça me paraît évident non ?**

**- Bien. Paul, raccompagnez Jane s'il vous plaît.**

**- Oui monsieur. Dois-je revenir pour mademoiselle Swan ?**

**- Non. Merci Paul. À demain.**

**- Bonne soirée monsieur. Mademoiselle Swan.**

Je hochai simplement la tête, me demandant quand et comment j'allais rentrer chez moi. Je ne savais même pas dans quel coin de Seattle je me trouvais. Paul partit en refermant la porte, Jane n'eut aucun regard pour Edward et Edward aucun pour Jane. Si ça c'est de l'amour, moi je rentre au couvent demain !

**- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?**

**- Non merci. Je vais vous laisser et rentr****er****.**

**- Je vais vous reconduire. Laissez-moi me changer.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas obligé.**

**- Bien sûr que si. Je reviens.**

Il s'éloigna le long d'un couloir, me laissant seule dans le salon. C'était un peu le bazar, il y avait des cartons, des meubles déplacés, des tableaux décrochés... tout ça par Jane et son envie d'emménager chez son fiancé. Je ne trouvais pas Edward très impliqué dans son couple, visiblement c'est elle qui prenait les décisions. Je dirais que lui subissait. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas la quitter tout simplement. Enfin... si je commençais à me mêler de ça, je n'avais pas fini.

Je profitai de la vue, m'approchant le plus possible et essayai de voir le sol bitumé. C'était vertigineux, pas autant qu'au bureau cela dit. Je relevai la tête et mon regard accrocha une des photos. Je m'en approchai et découvris des souvenirs figés de lui et sa famille à différents âges. Une photo m'interpella plus que les autres, je m'en saisis et examinai l'image devant mes yeux.

Edward était en compagnie d'une jeune fille trisomique, ils se prenaient tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il avait sa joue posée sur la tête de l'adolescente. Tous les deux fixaient l'objectif, un sourire immense sur leurs visages. C'était touchant. Derrière eux, il y avait un bâtiment, il s'agissait du centre qu'il avait fondé pour les enfants trisomiques. J'entendis une porte claquer, je reposai la photo pour rejoindre le centre du salon. Edward était vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc, avec une veste à capuche noire, il portait aussi un short noir de sport et des baskets.

**- Où habitez-vous ?**

**- Euh... à dix minutes du bureau. Coïncidence.**

**- D'accord. Venez.**

Il ouvrit un tiroir, prit des clefs, son portefeuille et son téléphone. Il mit sa paire de ray-ban clubmaster à monture marron foncé et ouvrit la porte, me faisant signe de passer devant lui. Je sortis et appelai l'ascenseur pendant qu'il fermait la porte de chez lui. Une fois dans l'espace réduit de cette boite métallique, il appuya sur le bouton pour accéder au parking. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot, c'était tendu et j'étais très mal à l'aise.

Arrivés au niveau souterrain, il se dirigea vers un emplacement où trois voitures et une moto étaient alignées. Toujours sans un mot, il ouvrit la Volvo à distance, dommage, j'aurais bien fait un tour en Aston Martin. Je montai du côté passager, Edward démarra et sortit du garage. Il mit la radio, du classique tout en se faufilant dans la circulation de la ville.

**- Elle est directive.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Jane. Elle aime tout choisir et faire ce qu'elle veux quand elle veux. Elle sait ce qu'elle veux et fait tout pour y parvenir.**

**- Je vois.**

**- J****e**** devais avoir l'air ridicule.**

**- Non.**

**- Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**- Rien.**

**- Isabella...**

**- On ne se conna****î****t pas assez pour parler de ce genre de choses.**

**- Votre impression ?**

**- Sincèrement ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi restez-vous avec une fille qui vous force à sortir avec elle, qui annonce des fiançailles sans vous avoir prévenu et qui organise une conférence de presse pour annonc****er****quelque chose ****qu'elle est la seule à connaître ****?**** En plus, elle s'impose chez vous. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mêler de ce genre d'histoires, mais... êtes-vous certain de vouloir tou****t**** ça ?**

**- Je sais. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis sorti avec elle. Son caractère ne me dérange****ait**** pas, jusqu'à maintenant. Nous nous voyons peu, je crois que j'ai de l'affection pour elle.**

**- Ce n'est pas de l'amour.**

**- Je ne sais pas. Nous ne couchons même plus ensemble.**

Je le regardai, très surprise qu'il me parle de ça, qu'il se confit à moi sur ce genre de sujet. C'était plutôt délicat.

- **Edward... je crain****s**** que cela ne me regarde pas.**

**- Ouais... ça ne regarde personne.**

J'avais de la peine pour lui mais je ne voulais surtout pas m'engager sur ce sujet avec lui. Le silence revint dans l'habitacle et il me déposa chez moi. Je le remerciai simplement avant de sortir de la voiture. Il attendit que j'entre dans mon immeuble pour repartir. J'étais troublée, je m'étais livrée à lui, il s'était livré à moi. J'avais de la peine pour lui, j'aurais voulu l'aider. Légèrement déprimée, je rentrai chez moi, seule avec mon chat.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà...<strong>

**Alors ? Edward chez le dentiste ? **

**N'hésitez**** pas à me laisser votre avis.**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Bise.**

**Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews vous êtes extra. **

**Cette fiction bats des records pour moi !**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Le lundi, en arrivant au travail, je me sentais nerveuse, j'avais peur du comportement d'Edward, pas peur dans le sens effrayant, peur dans le sens où je m'inquiétais pour lui. Il avait accepté la conférence de presse, il avait cédé à Jane. À 14h, une centaine de journalistes serait présente pour entendre l'annonce de la date du mariage entre Jane et Edward.<p>

Durant la journée du vendredi, il avait été distrait, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé et n'avait même pas mangé sa pâtisserie du matin. Quand l'assistante de Jane avait appelé pour demander confirmation au sujet de la conférence de presse, Edward avait lâché un oui, las et résigné. Il se savait condamné !

Ce matin, en entrant dans le bureau, Edward était déjà là, dos à la porte, regardant dans le vide. Il ne broncha même pas quand j'entrai. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et posai son café et son muffin sur le bureau. Je m'approchai de lui, il ne bougeait toujours pas, son regard était perdu dans le vide, il avait l'air tellement malheureux.

**- Edward... vous allez bien ?**

Il tourna la tête vers moi, sans expression. Il m'étudia quelques instants et se remit à contempler Seattle. Je m'aperçus à cet instant qu'Edward Cullen était vraiment beau. Je ne l'avais jamais trouvé moche ou autre, j'avais toujours reconnu son charme mais là... il me touchait au plus profond de moi, j'éprouvais pour la première fois une attirance pour lui. Troublée par ce sentiment, cette révélation, je pris sa main sans hésitation et un frisson me parcourut. Il me regarda et serra ma main dans la sienne.

**- Merci Isabella.**

**- Venez manger. Voulez-vous que j'annule votre matinée ?**

**- S'il vous plaît, oui.**

**- Je m'en occupe. Il n'est pas trop tard Edward...**

Il ne répondit pas. Je relâchai sa main et sortis du bureau pour annuler et reporter tous ses rendez-vous de la matinée. Quand j'eus fini, je retournai le voir, il se préparait à partir.

**- Je viens de finir de tout annuler.**

**- Parfait. Prenez vos affaires et suiv****ez-****moi.**

**- Où allons nous ?**

**- Vous avez confiance ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors venez.**

Je pris mes propres affaires et le suivis jusqu'aux ascenseurs puis jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble et enfin jusque dans la berline conduite par Paul. Je le saluai, extrêmement méfiante envers lui depuis sa tentative de drague. Edward donna une adresse à son chauffeur.

**- Vous aimez les enfants Isabella ?**

**- Euh... je n'en ai jamais fréquenté.**

**- Ok.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Nous allons à l'hôpital, je suis parrain d'une association pour des enfants malades.**

**- Oui je sais.**

**- C'est vrai oui. Nous allons rendre visite à ces enfants.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Ils peuvent vous touche****r****...**

**- Je laisserai mon spray au poivre ici alors.**

Il me sourit et se laissa aller contre son siège.

**- Vous avez un rêve Isabella ?**

**- Pas vraiment. Je désire des choses, je les souhaite mais je n'en rêve pas.**

**- Quoi par exemple ?**

**- Je désire que mon ami se réveille. C'est ce que je désire le plus en ce moment. Et pour aujourd'hui, je souhaite que vous soyez sûr de prendre la bonne décision.**

**- Quelle est-elle pour vous ? La bonne décision ?**

**- Celle qui vous rendra heureux et que vous ne regretterez pas.**

**- J'ai discuté avec ma famille. Ils pensent que j'ai peur de l'engagement.**

**- Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Jane est jolie, quand il arrive que nous ayons des rapports, c'est toujours bien. Elle est indépendante, forte... Je joue la sécurité avec elle.**

**- Vous avez une ma****î****tresse ?**

**- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ?**

**- Je trouve bizarre qu'un couple sur le point d'annoncer leur mariage ne fasse pas l'amour.**

**- Je croyais que ça ne vous regard****ait**** pas !**

**- C'est la deuxième fois que vous en parlez, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre. Qui refuse l'autre ?**

**- Elle. Il y a toujours un truc qui ne va pas. J'essaye pourtant.**

**- Arrêtons ici, s'il vous plaît.**

**- Il vaut mieux. Avez-vous été amoureuse ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais ?**

**- Nous étions jeunes. Nous nous aimions mais ça n'a pas dur****é**** parce que ça ne devait pas durer, c'est tout. Nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord.**

**- J'aime parler avec vous.**

**- Si ça peut vous aidez à bien réfléchir.**

**- Vous ne voulez pas que je me marie ? Jalouse ?**

**- Non. Mais si vous n'êtes pas heureux, vous passerez vos nerfs sur votre assistante.**

**- Je vous fait la promesse que non.**

**- Réfléchiss****ez**** bien quand même. Prenez un chien ou un chat, il sera plus chaleureux qu'elle.**

**- Oh Isabella...**

Il sourit, absolument pas vexé de ma remarque sur sa future femme. Arrivés à l'hôpital, Edward nous conduisit jusqu'à la partie pédiatrie et alla frapper au bureau du chef de service. Une femme, blonde et souriante, nous accueillit, le docteur Calvin.

**- Edward Cullen ! Quel plaisir de te voir !**

**- Bonjour Margaret. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne n'étais pas venu. Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui et toi ? Tu as l'air fatigué.**

**- Oh, le travail. Je te présente Isabella Swan, mon assistante. Isabella, voici le docteur Margaret Calvin, la meilleure pédiatre du monde !**

**- Il exagère. Ravie de vous rencontrer Isabella.**

**- Moi aussi.**

**- Tu veux passer du temps avec les enfants Edward ?**

**- Non, je comptais opérer.**

**- Mais bien sûr. Allez, suivez-moi, il y a un atelier peinture aujourd'hui.**

**- Oh ça tombe bien, j'ai la fibre artistique en moi !**

Le docteur Calvin sourit et lui mit une petite tape sur le bras. Nous sortîmes du bureau pour longer un couloir donnant accès à une salle de travaux pratiques. Environ une vingtaine d'enfants était occupée à peindre un petit cadre en bois. Quand Edward entra, plusieurs enfants se mirent à crier son nom, manifestement très heureux de le voir. Mon patron enleva sa veste, que je récupérai, et prit dans ses bras une petite fille qui était venue jusqu'à lui.

**- Salut ma grande, comment tu vas ?**

**- Bien. Tu fais la peinture avec nous ?**

**- Oui, je dis bonjour à tout le monde et j'arrive. Tu me gardes une place ?**

**- Oui !**

Il reposa la fillette et salua tous les autres enfants, il discuta avec eux, donna des câlins et des bisous à ceux qui le réclamaient, il en reçu beaucoup aussi. Les enfants paraissaient très excités de le voir. J'allai me mettre dans un coin avec l'impression d'avoir totalement disparu. Lui s'était installé autour d'une table, un pinceau à la main et commençait à peindre son cadre sous les conseils des enfants.

De là où j'étais installée j'avais le loisir de l'observer. Il n'était plus le même homme que ce matin à 9h dans son bureau. Son visage triste et son regard lointain avait disparu pour abhorrer un sourire qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître et des yeux brillants d'amusement. Il s'amusait, il se détendait et se sentait utile. J'avais l'impression que c'était le dernier plaisir d'un condamné.

Quelque chose clochait, un truc pas net. Je pris ma tablette et me connectai sur le net. Je tapai '' Jane Volturi '' sur Google, je ne tombais que sur son Wikipédia, des articles de presse, des photos... je notais qu'elle avait toujours le même visage, son expression était toujours la même malgré différentes situations. Bref, passons. Je passai une heure à tout éplucher mais rien. Il n'y avait rien de louche.

Je relevai la tête, Edward en était à son troisième cadre. Il en avait fait un avec les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, un autre rose bourré de paillettes dorées et maintenant, il s'appliquait à faire des petits dessins avec de la colle rouge pailletée sur un fond jaune. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cette situation... avec Jane, j'entends, pas avec ces histoires de cadre et de peinture. Il ne me restait qu'une solution. Je laissai mes affaires ne prenant que mon portable et sortis de la pièce bruyante et agitée pour passer mon appel.

**- Commissariat ****d****e Jacksonville ?**

**- Bonjour, je voudrais parler au lieutenant Charlie Swan, s'il vous plaît. Je suis sa fille, Isabella Swan.**

**- Je vous le passe.**

J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix légèrement paniquée de mon père.

**- Bella ?**

**- Bonjour papa. Désolée de t'ennuyer, j'ai besoin d'aide.**

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui. C'est pour mon patron. J'aurais besoin que tu me trouves to****ut**** ce que tu peux sur Jane Volturi, V.O.L.T.U.R.I. Sur son père, Aro Volturi et son entreprise.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Mon patron doit annonc****er**** son mariage avec la fille. Sauf que je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il va droit dans le mur ou non.**

**- Bella... les gens se marient, ça arrive.**

**- Il n'a rien décidé, elle les a proclamés fiancés sans qu'il lui demande sa main. Elle s'installe chez lui sans proposition et elle a prévu une conférence de presse aujourd'hui à 14h pour annonc****er**** la date du mariage qu'il conna****î****tra en même temps que les journalistes. Papa, je ne te demanderai pas ça si je ne sentais pas quelque chose.**

**- Ok... Aro et Jane Volturi. Je m'en occupe.**

**- Avant 14h papa.**

**- Je ne suis pas Dieu, Isabella, je vais faire ce que je peux. Je ne te promets rien.**

**- Merci papa.**

**- Tu aimes ton patron ? Je veux dire, tu dois l'estimer pour faire ça.**

**- C'est quelqu'un de bien oui. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et c'est mon job de l'empêcher de faire une erreur.**

**- Ok. Je regarde ça. Je t'aime Bella.**

**- Je t'aime aussi. À plus tard.**

Je raccrochai et sursautai en entendant mon prénom. C'était Edward, il avait enlevé sa cravate qu'il avait fourrée dans sa poche mais dont un bout dépassait, les manches de sa chemise était retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Il me sourit et croisa les bras, faisant ressortir les muscles de ses bras.

**- Vous dites je t'aime ? Vous ?**

**- C'était mon père. Cessez de me voir comme quelqu'un sans cœur, je vous prie. J'en ai un, je m'en ser****s**** juste mal. **

**- Pardon, je ne voulais pas être méchant ou indiscret. Je vous taquine.**

**- Que puis-je pour vous ?**

**- Je pensais que vous étiez partie.**

**- Vous êtes ici. Donc je reste.**

**- Joignez-vous à nous.**

**- Peindre et coller des paillettes sur des cadres ?**

**- Oui. C'est amusant.**

**- Je n'ai en rien l'âme d'un artiste. Je... préfère vous observer.**

**- Je vous aider****ai****. S'il vous plaît.**

**- C'est un ordre ?**

**- Oui, c'en est un et si vous refusez toujours, je vous vire.**

**- Bien.**

**- Parfait !**

Finalement, je me laissais prendre au jeu, Edward m'avait laissé sa place et me mit un pinceau dans les mains. Il s'était tenu derrière moi, m'encourageant comme si j'étais une enfant de deux ans. Les petits malades me donnaient des conseils, complimentaient mes choix et riaient aux blagues d'Edward. J'aimais bien les enfants. Je n'en fréquentais jamais mais ils étaient insouciants, vifs et assez justes dans leurs jugements. Je me laissais toucher sans aucune crainte, ils ne pouvaient pas me faire de mal, je ne risquais rien. Je pris même, à un moment, un petit garçon sur mes genoux et je l'aidais à créer son propre cadre. Je m'amusais, je crois.

À 12h, Edward et moi partîmes de l'hôpital, nous regagnâmes la voiture mais une fois installés et les portières fermées, Paul ne démarra pas. Il attendait les ordres de notre patron. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, la tête calée sur le siège, le visage paisible. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et s'adressa enfin au chauffeur.

**- Paul ? Conduisez-nous au Mcdo le plus proche ! Je tuerais pour un BigMac.**

**- Oui monsieur.**

Paul démarra et Edward me regarda.

**- J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas ?**

**- Non.**

**- Tant mieux ! Vous m'avez épaté tout à l'heure. Vous sembliez si à l'aise.**

**- Les enfants sont innocents. Je ne les crain****s**** pas.**

**- Mais vous craignez les hommes ?**

**- Votre mère ****a**** laiss****é**** un message, elle sera présente avec votre frère. Nous devrons être là****-****bas ****pour ****13h30.**

**- Ok. Vous vous êtes amus****ée**** ? J'aime pass****er**** du temps là-bas. Je m'échappe...**

**- C'était... distrayant.**

**- Et voilà... vous êtes de nouveau renfermée.**

**- Que voulez-vous ?**

**- Laissez tomber.**

**- Bien.**

Arrivés au fast-food mondialement connu, Edward, Paul et moi fîmes la queue pour prendre notre commande.

**- Que voulez-vous Isabella ?**

**- Euh.. McChiken, frites et coca.**

**- Plus poulet que steak ?**

**- Pauvre vache.**

**- Et les poulets ?**

**- Je mangerai un steak ce soir en culpabilisant d'avoir pris du poulet ce midi. Je rétablirai l'ordre comme ça.**

Il rit et passa ma commande, celle de Paul et la sienne. Nous nous installâmes à une table et je mangeai mon repas en prenant soin de ne pas me tacher. Edward était en train de discuter basket avec Paul, la conversation était animée mais je ne comprenais rien. C'était juste des types qui se disputaient un ballon pour moi. Encore une fois, Edward paraissait bien dans sa peau mais plus l'heure avançait plus les regards qu'il jetait à sa montre était angoissés. À 13h10, nous montâmes dans la voiture pour nous diriger vers un luxueux hôtel où aurait lieu la conférence.

**- Monsieur ?**

**- Hum.**

**- Êtes-vous bien sûr de ce que vous faites ?**

**- Je crois oui. Jane m'aime, elle en a assez de m'attendre.**

**- Mais vous ?**

**- Isabella ? C'est ma vie personnelle, je vous paye pour vous mêle****r**** de ma vie professionnelle. Écoutez, quand j'étais à la Fac, je suis sorti avec une fille, on ****s****'est installés ensemble, je lui ai demand****é**** de m'épouser.. tout était parfait. Mais à une semaine du mariage, j'ai eu peur et je suis parti, je l'ai quittée... juste parce que j'avais peur de m'engager. Je pense avoir toujours cette peur, c'est bien que Jane prenne ces grandes décisions dans notre couple.**

**- Ce n'est pas la mê...**

**- N'en parlons plus !**

Son ton était sec et sans appel. Je me détournai de lui et regardais toutes les dix secondes mes mails et mon téléphone. Arrivés à l'hôtel de la conférence, Edward partit changer de costume, Jane donnait des milliards de directives et tout le monde lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Elle portait encore une de ses robes arrivant au mollet avec un col cheminée et des manches arrivant sous le coude. Bien sûr, elle avait, comme toujours, les cheveux très tirés et en arrière.

13h45, toujours aucun message de mon père, rien. Edward discutait avec les attachés de presse de E.C Dessing, il s'agissait de Tanya et d'un autre type, Tyler Crowley. J'entendis la foule de photographes entrer dans la pièce d'à côté. Esmée et Emmett arrivèrent, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être très heureux, je trouvais même madame Cullen très pâle. Elle et Emmett discutèrent avec Edward, il semblait agacé et s'éloigna d'eux, Emmett retint sa mère par la taille.

14h. Tanya monta sur la petite estrade pour annoncer que l'annonce allait débuter, il y avait tout un discours de bienvenue, de remerciements et de consignes. J'avais renoncé à recevoir mes informations quand un mail arriva avec comme objet '' Pile à l'heure ''. Je l'ouvris et lus le plus vite possible. Rien sur Jane. Rien sur la vie personnelle d'Aro mais quelque chose de gros sur la société. Ils étaient en déficit, il y avait plusieurs soupçons d'escroquerie et d'argent détourné, leurs actionnaires les lâchaient chacun leur tour, leur cote en bourse était très basse. Il était urgent qu'il trouve un partenaire financier. Sauf que personne n'était assez fou pour s'associer avec un escroc.

**- Edward !**

**- Isabella, ce n'est pas la peine, je dois y aller.**

**- Tenez, lisez ça. D'après ****c****es documents, l'entreprise d'Aro Volturi n'est pas claire, il est soupçonn****é**** de détournement d'argent, ce sont des voleurs ! L'entreprise est en faillite, tous les actionnaires les lâche****nt****, ils vont perdre leurs actions boursières si ça continue. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les sauver, quelqu'un de riche qui s'associera à l'entreprise. Jane possède à ce jour 50% de l'entreprise, en vous mariant avec elle, vous aurez une part de 25% ! Ils vont vous salir, ils vont salir votre famille, ils vont salir E.C Desing. Cet intérêt soudain pour ce mariage, n'est autre que la motivation de sauver une entreprise qui coule et qui est corrompue, ils ont besoin d'une fusion avec vous. Peut-être qu'elle vous aime vraiment mais ne vous mari****ez**** pas si vite sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Après, ça sera trop tard.**

**- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?**

**- Mon père est dans la police, il a accès à ces fichiers. Ce n'est pas légal mais...**

**- Je dois y aller.**

**- Edward...**

Je n'y croyais pas ! Je venais de lui prouver que les Volturi n'étaient rien d'autre que des voleurs et des manipulateurs et il y allait ! J'étais certaine que si l'entreprise coulait, Aro avait un joli compte en banque planqué dans les îles caïmans et qu'il serait pénard jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Je me glissai dans la salle de conférence, pris une chaise et regardai, dépitée, Jane se pavaner au bras d'Edward. Il prit alors la parole.

**- Bonjour, merci d'être ici. Si Jane et moi vous avons convoqués aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annonc****er****... vous annonc****er**** que nous...**

Edward marqua une pause et regarda Jane. Le sourire de cette dernière était figé, elle le bouscula pour qu'il reprenne la parole, les journalistes s'impatientaient, Esmée avait le regard effrayé et Emmett croisait les doigts, les mâchoires serrées. Edward trouva alors mon regard et reprit la parole.

**- Pardon, ce n'est pas évident. J'annonce que Jane Volturi et moi****-****même mettons à terme notre relation. Nos fiançailles sont rompues à ce jour et il n'y aura aucune fusion avec les entreprises Volturi. Jane et moi prenons des chemins différents qui ne nous permettent pas de construire une vie heureuse et épanouie. Cela ne perturbera en rien le cabinet d'E.C ****Design****. Merci à vous.**

Un immense soulagement pris possession de moi. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes heureuse de se dénouement. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce, je devais agir rapidement, Jane était décomposée. J'appelai Paul pour lui demander de venir nous chercher et de laisser la voiture en route. Je me faufilai pour rejoindre Edward, je me plaçai devant lui, avec Esmée, il était encadré par Emmett et à nous deux, nous écartâmes les journalistes en ébullition, Jane n'avait toujours pas bougé et quelqu'un de son propre staff vint la chercher. Dans la cohue, quelqu'un me prit alors la main, je reconnus celle d'Edward. Je lui pressai, il s'accrochait à moi alors que je trouvais la porte de sortie. Paul ouvrit les portières, Esmée monta la première, Edward lâcha ma main et suivit sa mère puis Emmett monta à son tour. Je montai à l'avant, aux côtés de Paul qui démarra sitôt ma portière fermée. Esmée prit alors la parole.

**- Edward que ****s****'est-il passé ?**

**- Je... vous aviez raison tout à l'heure. Rosalie a****vait ****vu juste Emmett. Fai****s-****moi pens****er**** à la remercier.**

**- Tu ne semblais pas nous croire quand maman t'a parlé.**

**- Isabella ****a**** enquêté elle aussi. Son père a accès à certains fichiers de police. Ce qu****i**** n'était que des soupçons pour vous, se sont concrétisés grâce à la ténacité qu'avait Isabella à ne pas me voir marier ****à**** Jane. Elle craignait pour mon bonheur et ma carrière. Merci Isabella.**

Je hochai simplement la tête, soulagée je dois bien l'avouer. Esmée reprit la parole.

**- Merci Isabella. Au début, nous pensions qu'Edward avait simplement peur et que c'était la raison pour laquelle Jane le poussai****t**** à ce point. Puis Rosalie ****a**** trouv****é**** ça étrange, la tournure que les évènements prenaient. Elle a alors épluché l'entreprise d'Aro et ****a**** vu qu'il était en faillite. Une fusion était****plus que nécessaire. Mais Edward... pourquoi rompre complètement ?**

**- Toujours grâce à Isabella, j'ai appri****s**** qu'il détournai****t**** de l'argent, qu'ils étaient corrompus. Si je me mari****ais**** avec elle, je m'alli****ais**** à leurs magouilles. Je nous aurais alors salis comme l'a justement dit Isabella. Jane ne m'aime pas, je m'en rends compte à présent.**

**- Mon chéri... nous sommes désolés de ne pas t'avoir soutenu.**

**- Je ne vous en veux pas. Paul, au bureau s'il vous pla****î****t. Il va falloir gérer la presse et rassurer nos actionnaires.**

De retour au bureau, Edward convoqua toute une équipe pour expliquer la situation. Angela devait filtrer les appels, aucun commentaire ne devrait être fait, même anonymement, sous peine d'être licencié. Il fallait rassurer les clients, les investisseurs, les partenaires... Edward nous avait demandé de travailler comme avant, de ne pas nous montrer faibles et de faire comme si cette annonce, cette situation était préméditée.

Après plusieurs vérifications concernant l'entreprise sur le marché boursier, nous fûmes soulagés qu'aucune baisse inquiétante n'aie eu lieu suite à l'annonce, même plus d'une heure après. Il n'y avait donc aucun crash boursier en vue. Suite à cela, Edward mit fin à la réunion et me pria de le suivre dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte de son bureau et alla s'installer sur son fauteuil.

**- Appelez le concierge de mon immeuble, d****i****tes-lui d'interdire l'accès à Jane Volturi, il a la recommandation de prendre en compte tout ce qui vient de vous. Contacte****z**** ensuite un serrurier, qu'il change les serrures de mon appartement et de l'accès à mon garage au plus vite. Si quelqu'un de la presse vous contacte par téléphone ou vous aborde, dites que vous n'avez aucun commentaire et que je n'en ai pas non plus, si ce n'est que c'est une simple rupture amoureuse, chose qui arrive. Je ne suis disponible pour personne. Vous vous y connaissez en téléphone portable ?**

**- Pourquoi faire ?**

**- Bloquez****-****moi ce putain de numéro ! Empêchez-l****a**** de me joindre !**

Il jeta son téléphone en ma direction. Quinze messages écrits, vingt messages vocaux et trente appels manqués. Le téléphone continuait à recevoir les appels. Par chance, je savais bloquer un numéro indésirable. Je m'exécutai, effaçai les messages et les appels et rendis le téléphone à Edward.

**- Tenez, vous ne recevr****ez**** plus ses appels ni ses textos. Vous pouvez encore l'appeler de votre côté, quand elle essayera d'appeler, cela fera comme si ça raccrochait et elle ne pourra pas laisser de message sur le répondeur. Dois-je faire changer votre ligne personnelle ?**

**- Oui. Merci.**

**- Voulez-vous que je bloque également son adresse messagerie ?**

**- Volontiers.**

**- Pensez à le faire de votre ordinateur personnel pour Skype.**

Il acquiesça et je fis disparaître la sorcière Jane de sa messagerie. Durant l'opération, il s'était levé pour étudier Seattle avec un air absent. Je me levai de son fauteuil pour contourner le bureau dans le but de le laisser seul.

**-** **Bella ?**

Je m'immobilisai à l'énoncer de mon surnom. Je me tournai doucement vers lui. Toujours dos à moi, son regard me fixait grâce à nos reflets dans les vitres.

**- Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier ? Je crain****s**** qu'une orchidée ne suffise pas...**

**- Ne faites rien. C'est normal. Lors de mes entretiens, j'avais dit que si j'étais prise alors ma vie serait totalement dévou****ée**** à mon patron, à vous. Je me doi****s**** d'être sur mes gardes, pour vous protéger et vous guide****r**** du mieux possible. Je vous ai prévenu, certes, mais la décision finale vous revient à vous. C'est mon travail.**

**- Vous m'êtes indispensable.**

**- Personne ne l'****est**** monsieur.**

**- Laissez-moi faire quelque chose pour vous.**

**- Vous y tenez ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors ne faites rien. Continuons comme si cette situation était préméditée.**

Je venais d'employer ses propres mots, il se tourna, m'étudia puis alla à son bureau. Je le pris comme une invitation à partir et m'attelai consciencieusement aux tâches qu'il m'avait confiées.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà<strong>

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Allez-vous faire exploser ma boite mail de reviews ?**

**Je les attends avec impatience ! **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bise **

**lexi **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je n'en reviens pas de toute vos review ! Merci énormément pour les 76 review sur le chapitre précédent ! **

**Puis-je espérer en avoir autant pour ce chapitre là ?**

**Merci, merci, merci. **

**Merci aussi à Lydie pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p>La semaine avait été éprouvante, j'étais morte de fatigue, mon téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner, je devais vider ma boite mail professionnelle toutes les heures, répondre aux journalistes avec toujours la même phrase, essayer de donner des rendez-vous à nos partenaires et nos clients qui exigeaient une rencontre avec les dirigeants, sauf que je ne pouvais pas satisfaire tout le monde, la place manquait, déjà qu'Edward et moi étions au bureau jusqu'à plus de 20h, je ne pouvais pas faire plus...<p>

Edward avait été incroyable, il ne s'était pas laissé abattre, il avait été droit, rassurant et concentré sur son travail. Il avait fait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve, il avait encaissé toutes les méchancetés balancées par Volturi's Industrie dans les messages particulièrement virulents de Jane.

En ce samedi d'avril plutôt chaud, j'avais décidé de m'offrir un déjeuner en terrasse, j'avais besoin de décompresser, de prendre un peu de temps pour moi. Même si j'étais en repos, j'avais encore beaucoup de travail a faire chez moi. Heureusement que j'étais quelqu'un qui aimait être occupée, qui aimais travailler et en ce moment j'étais servie. Je venais de terminer mon dessert et attendais mon café quand j'aperçus Alice, ma voisine. Elle me vit aussi et je lui fis signe. J'avais décidé d'essayer de m'ouvrir aux autres.

**- Bonjour Alice.**

**- Bonjour Isabella. Vous allez ****bien ?**

**- Oui, beaucoup de travail mais ça va.**

**- J'ai entendu parler de cette rupture en direct ! Elle faisait quelle tête ?**

**- Honnêtement ? Je n'ai pas fait attention, j'étais trop concentrée à sortir mon patron de l'endroit. Vous croulez sous les sacs de shopping !**

**- Oui ! C'est pour une cliente, sinon mon mari deviendrait fou ! Vous savez c'est la cliente du genre je n'aime rien, je critique tout, je di****s**** que vous êtes nulle mais au final****,**** je prends tout et je reviens ! Heureusement qu'elle prend beaucoup de choses à chaque fois.**

**- J'allais prendre un café, vous vous joignez à moi ?**

**- Oh ma foi, rien ne presse ! Merci.**

J'appelai le serveur pour qu'il prenne la commande d'Alice. Elle posa à ses pieds la vingtaine de sacs de grandes marques qu'elle avait dévalisées pour sa cliente. Alice était très jolie, petite, démarche gracieuse, les cheveux courts noir corbeau et un sourire qui ne semblait jamais la quitter. Elle reprit la parole.

- **Alors Seattle vous plaît ?**

**- Euh oui. Enfin, je n'ai rien visité, tout ce que j'ai vu c'est le chemin de chez moi à mon bureau. C'est à dire, 10 minutes en bus.**

**- Ah oui ! Et les week-ends ?**

**- Je rattrape le sommeil de la semaine. Et vous ? Vous avez toujours vécu là ?**

**- Non. Nous sommes de New-York mais Jasper ****a**** eu une offre d'emploi ici. Ça valait vraiment le coup. Alors nous voilà. Ça fait 3 ans. J'aime beaucoup Seattle, New-York est trop étouffant.**

**- Je ne connais pas, je n'y suis jamais allée.**

**- Vous irez un jour, j'en suis sûre. Un homme dans votre vie ?**

**- Non. Sauf mon chat et mon père.**

**- Ce qui n'est pas rien déjà.**

**- Oui. Vous connaissez votre mari depuis longtemps ?**

**- Depuis ****notre adolescence****. ****Mais j'ai l'impression ****qu'on ****est**** ensemble depuis toujours.**

**- Vous avez des enfants ?**

**- Il est en route ! Ça fait trois mois.**

**- Oh félicitations !**

**- Merci. Jasper est comme un fou ! Nous ne voulions pas de bébé tant que notre situation n'était pas stable, je veux dire, après les études, nous avons eu notre premier boulot puis un déménagement... il a fallu qu'on s'intègre et prenne nos repères ici. Maintenant que nous sommes bien installés et heureux, voilà.**

**- Vous aurez un prétexte pour courir les magasins.**

**- Croyez bien que je vais en profit****er**** au maximum !**

**- Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on trinque avec une tasse à café mais à la vôtre et à ce bébé.**

**- Merci. Je suis contente qu'on se parle, vous avez l'air réservé.**

**- J'ai... mes réserves, je dois l'avouer. J'ai du mal à m'intégrer et du mal avec les gens en général. Je ne suis pas sociable.**

**- Il ne faut pas dire ça. Chacun ****a**** ses limites, non ?**

**- Oui, moi c'est les gens.**

**- Moi c'est mon compte en banque !**

Je souris et bus une gorgée de café.

**- Votre mari travaille dans quoi ?**

**- Avocat. Si vous avez besoin un jour. Il bosse dans le cabinet de quelqu'un que vous connaissez d'ailleurs. Rosalie Cullen.**

**- Vraiment ? Rosalie est très dou****ée****. Votre mari doit l'être tout autant s'ils travaillent ensemble.**

**- Oui. Enfin, Jasper ne s'occupe pas de clients aussi importants que les Cullen. Il commence en bas de l'échelle mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.**

**- C'est exact. **

**- ****Et vous, vous êtes la secrétaire d'Edward Cullen ?**

**- Son assistante personnelle. Je gère sa vie professionnelle et parfois personnelle, je l'avoue.**

**- Il n'a pas besoin d'une styliste ?**

**- Je ne pense pas, non.**

**- Si jamais quelqu'un ****a**** besoin... je cherche à élargir ma clientèle.**

**- J'en prends note.**

**- Merci. On pourrai****t****s****e dire tu, non ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr.**

**- Tu fais quoi après ?**

**- Je rentre, j'ai du travail encore.**

**- On fait le chemin ensemble ?**

**- Et ta cliente ?**

**- Elle vient à la maison.**

**- D'accord. Je règle et j'arrive.**

**- J'attends.**

Je payai mon repas et pris le chemin du retour avec Alice. Elle me conseilla plusieurs visites sur Seattle, elle me raconta quelques anecdotes sur ses clientes. Elle parlait beaucoup, moi j'écoutais, ça me convenait très bien. Arrivées chez nous, nous bavardâmes un peu dans le hall.

**- Merci Bella, j'ai passé un bon moment.**

**- Moi aussi. Bonne chance avec ta cliente.**

**- Merci. La prochaine fois, vien****s**** à la maison.**

**- D'accord, merci.**

Je souris et pris mon courrier. Dans l'ascenseur, je regardai mon portable, aucun message d'Edward ni de quelqu'un de E.C Desing. Beaucoup d'appels de Paula Curtis, une journaliste qui me collait aux pattes pour que je lui dise à quel point Edward Cullen était un salaud. Je l'évitais comme la peste cette fille. Une fois mise à l'aise dans mon appartement, je lus mon courrier, sans importance, et me remis au travail sans me mettre la pression. Ce que j'avais à faire était simplement de lire et noter le plus important dans les dossiers que traitait Edward afin qu'il rassure au mieux possible les clients. Bien sûr, il fallait aussi avancer et anticiper les projets à venir. À 22h, mon téléphone sonna, je sortais de la douche et avais l'intention de me coucher. Je regardai l'identifiant, je ne connaissais pas ce numéro. Curieux. Méfiante mais curieuse, je décrochai.

**- Isabella Swan ?**

**- C'est moi, Edward Cullen.**

**- Oh bonsoir monsieur.**

**- Vous allez bien ?**

**- Oui... Et vous ?**

**- Oui. Vous travaillez ?**

**- C'est une question piège ?**

**- Non. Si vous travaillez, je vous dirai de filer au lit et d'attendre lundi. Si vous ne travaillez pas, je vous féliciterai.**

**- Je sors de la douche dans l'intention d'aller dormir un peu. Mais j'ai travaillé tout l'après****-****midi et je reprendrai demain.**

**- Vous êtes une perle mais ne vous épuisez pas. J'ai besoin de vous.**

**- Arrêtez de vous soucier de moi.**

**- Je vous suis redevable.**

**- Nous avons déjà parlé de ça.**

**- Oui. Allez dormir Isabella. À lundi.**

**- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler. À n'importe quel moment.**

**- Vraiment ? Même à 3h du matin ?**

**- Je répondrai oui.**

_**- Edward ? Tu viens ?**_

C'était une voix de femme qui l'avait appelé, une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

**- J'arrive. Je dois vous laissez Isabella. Dormez bien.**

**- Passez une bonne soirée.**

**- Merci.**

Je raccrochai et allai me coucher. Il ne lui aura pas fallu longtemps avant de s'en trouver une autre ! Une fois dans mon lit, je ne tardai pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était 4h quand mon téléphone se remit à sonner. Déjà debout avec deux cafés au compteur, je répondis dès la première sonnerie.

**- Edward... ça vous amuse ?**

**- Quel est votre secret ? Vous êtes un vampire c'est ça ? Vous ne dormez jamais ?**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Mais à votre voix, je dirais que vous, vous en avez besoin !**

**- Il fallait que je sache.**

**- Rendormez-vous Edward.**

**- Sage conseil.**

**- Ne rappelez qu'en cas d'urgence.**

**- Hum... à lundi.**

**- Oui.**

Je souris et reposai mon portable sur la table. Tranquillement mais sûrement, j'occupai mon dimanche. Lundi matin, je me levai avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Songeuse, je sortis de chez moi, pris le bus et allai au Starbucks près du bureau. Je commandai le petit-déjeuner d'Edward et allai au bureau. Je m'arrêtai net quand je passai devant le kiosque à journaux. Je faillis laisser tomber ce que j'avais dans les main en découvrant les gros titres.

'' La fille cachée des Cullen ''

'' Les Cullen honteux de leur fille '''

'' Le scandale Cullen ''

'' La vengeance de Jane Volturi envers Edward Cullen ''

'' Une explication s'impose ''

'' Un secret mal gardé ''

Et j'en passe. Je me saisis d'un des journaux dans le but de le lire quand le vendeur m'interpella.

**- Si vous voulez lire, il faut acheter mademoiselle !**

Je secouai la tête et payai ce malheureux journal avant de lire l'article.

Nous connaissions la famille Cullen pour avoir fondé l'un des plus grand cabinet d'architecture de ces dernières années, sans oublier le père, brillant neurologue. Le succès au rendez-vous, une famille exemplaire, s'impliquant dans de nombreuses associations, multipliant les dons pour les œuvres de bienfaisance, une famille sans tâche.

Vendredi dernier, alors que nous nous attendions à l'annonce du mariage entre Jane Volturi, l'héritière de l'entreprise Volturi's Industrie bâtie par son père Aro Volturi, avec le séduisant Edward Cullen, ce dernier a annoncé la rupture du couple. Le choc de cette annonce inattendue, semble avoir dévasté la fiancée éplorée.

Jane Volturi, dans son désir de vengeance, a dévoilé via un communiqué, un secret bien gardé par l'ex-parfaite famille Cullen. En effet, nous apprenons tous avec stupeur qu'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen sont les heureux parents d'Emmett et Edward mais également de Laurel, âgée de 14 ans à ce jour. La question est pourquoi cacher l'existence de cette adolescente ?

La réponse est simple. La benjamine de la famille est atteinte de la trisomie 21.

Le plus étonnant dans ce secret, c'est qu'Edward Cullen a fondé et soutient un centre pour enfants et adolescents touchés par cette maladie. Serait-ce pour soulager sa conscience ? La famille Cullen cherche-t-elle à faire bonne figure en se montrant charitable alors qu'ils cachent honteusement leur fille et sœur de 14 ans ?

Il n'y a eu aucune déclaration de la part des Cullen pour le moment. Vont-ils garder le silence comme ils l'ont fait depuis des années ? Aurons-nous des explications ? Jane Volturi tient-elle sa terrible vengeance ? Cette histoire n'a pas fini de faire couler de l'encre...

J'étais sous le choc. Pour attester ses dires, Jane avait même vendu une photo de la famille Cullen avec l'adolescente. Je regardai de plus près la jeune fille. C'était la même fille que sur la photo que j'avais vue dans le salon d'Edward, celle qui m'avait attendrie, celle où ils se tenaient dans les bras devant le centre fondé par Edward.

Je jetai le journal dans la première poubelle que je croisai et me précipitai vers le bureau. Une foule de journalistes et de photographes se piétinait pour prendre Edward qui venait de descendre de voiture. J'arrivai à me frayer un chemin pour entrer dans l'immeuble. Je passais les tourniquets quand Edward monta dans l'ascenseur avec Paul, le visage défait.

**- Edward !**

Il leva les yeux vers moi et retint la porte d'une main pour en empêcher la fermeture. Je m'engouffrai dans l'habitacle qui se referma. Je repris mon souffle.

**- Bonjour Paul. Bonjour Edward.**

**- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan.**

**- Bonjour Isabella. Vous êtes en retard.**

**- Non, nous arrivons en même temps et il est... 8h57. Petit****-****déjeun****er**** ?**

**- Vous avez lu la presse ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et ?**

**- J'ai des envies de meurtre envers Jane ! C'est honteux !**

**- C'est tout ? Vous ne me jugez pas ?**

**- Non. Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous soutiens. Je répète... petit****-****déjeun****er**** ?**

Il prit son café et l'ascenseur arriva. Paul resta à l'accueil avec Angela, un autre homme était là et il salua Paul en lui serrant la main. Edward et moi allâmes jusqu'à son bureau. Rosalie était là, assise et impuissante face à Emmett, consolant de ses bras forts, sa mère en larmes.

**- Oh maman...**

Edward me rendit son gobelet de café et se précipita sur sa mère qui, sans lâcher Emmett, se laissa aller contre Edward. Rosalie me fit signe de la suivre à l'extérieur du bureau.

**- Vous êtes au courant ?**

**- Oui. Je suis désolée. Il n'y a pas moyen de l'attaquer ?**

**- Si, mais le mal est fait.**

**- Que puis-je faire ?**

**- Rien... je ne peux même pas les représenter. Je les représente pour le cabinet. Je ne peux pas représenter la famille...**

**- Oui. Conflit d'intérêt, vous êtes touchée vous aussi.**

**- Oui. Je vais les diriger vers un collègue.**

**- Retournez avec eux, Rosalie. Esmée ****a**** besoin de soutien.**

**- Oui. Je vais la raccompagner chez elle.**

**- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis là.**

**- Merci Isabella.**

Je hochai la tête et la laissai retourner dans le bureau. Je m'installai au mien et appelai Alice au numéro qu'elle m'avait donné avec sa carte. Elle répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

**- Allo ?**

**- Alice, c'est Isabella Swan.**

**- Oh bonjour, tu vas bien ?**

**- Bof, c'est la crise au bureau.**

**- J'ai lu les journaux, c'est dingue cette histoire ! Pourquoi l****a**** cacher ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Alice, ton mari est un bon avocat ? Je veux dire, si je le propose pour représenter les Cullen, il pourrait le faire ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

**- Rien n'est sûr, je ne sais pas s'il y aura des poursuites ou pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Rosalie ne peut pas être l'avocate de sa famille. J'ai pensé à Jasper.**

**- Ce serait formidable pour lui.**

**- Je ne peu****x**** pas dire que ça sera lui mais...**

**- Rien que d'y avoir pensé me touche Isabella. Je ne lui dirai rien, je ne lui donnerai pas de faux espoirs ou quelque chose du genre. Tout ce que je peu****x**** dire, c'est qu'il est bon... seigneur, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être crédible puisque c'est mon mari.**

**- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Merci Alice. Je dois y retourner.**

**- Oui, bien sûr. Merci Isabella.**

**- Je n'ai rien fait. Je te tiens au courant.**

Je raccrochai au moment où la porte du bureau d'Edward s'ouvrit. Emmett et Rosalie sortirent du bureau encadrant Esmée, ravagée par le chagrin, Edward les suivit jusqu'aux ascenseurs, il parla à Paul et prit une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras avant de les laisser partir en compagnie de Paul et de l'autre homme déjà présent à notre arrivée. Edward revint alors vers moi, je me levai de ma chaise de bureau.

**- Venez Isabella.**

Je le suivis dans son bureau et m'installai face à lui.

**- Allez-y.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Dites que c'est de ma faute, que je suis un monstre. Que ma famille est malhonnête ! Videz votre sac.**

**- Non.**

**- S'il vous plaît. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ça !**

**- Ok très bien. En toute franchise. J'ignore pourquoi vous avez caché l'existence de votre sœur mais je ne pense pas que ce soit par honte, ne n'imagine pas un seul instant que vous la rejetiez à cause de son handicap. J'ai vu la photo chez vous, monsieur. Celle o****ù**** vous la tenez dans vos bras. J'ai vu votre regard et le sien. Votre sourire sur cette photo est sincère, vous avez l'air heureux tou****s**** les deux. La façon dont vous la prenez contre vous montre une envie de protection, vous la couvez. J'ignore pourquoi vous avez décidé de la cacher, vous avez vos raison****s,**** je n'en doute pas et puis dans le fond, personne ne vous l'a demandé, si ? Personne ne vous a pos****é**** la question '' Avez-vous une sœur ? '' Vous n'avez pas menti, vous n'avez juste pas donn****é**** la réponse à une question inexistante.**

**- Vous êtes sincère ?**

**- Oui. Pourquoi fonder un centre pour les personnes atteintes de cette maladie si votre propre sœur vous dégo****û****t****ait**** ? En fait, que vous a****y****ez fait ça, prend un réel sens désormais. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, ni votre famille.**

**- J'aime ma sœur... je l'aime énormément.**

**- ****J****e n'en doute pas. Ne vous laissez pas atteindre, vous feriez trop plaisir à Jane. Votre premier rendez-vous est dans 10 minutes. Soyez ferme, vous êtes là pour les affaires et pas pour les ragots insultants d'une héritière jalouse !**

**- Vous avez raison. Merci.**

**- Je vais préparer les dossiers.**

Il me sourit et je sortis me mettre au travail. La matinée passa vite, j'esquivais les journalistes, trouvais des horaires de rendez-vous visant à satisfaire chaque demande. Je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir Tanya dans les pattes qui réclamait sans cesse Edward afin de lui parler de la contre-attaque médiatique. Elle réussit à obtenir un déjeuner avec lui dans son bureau, quand elle arriva, je trouvai sa jupe plus courte et son chemisier plus ouvert. Je déjeunais moi aussi au bureau, dans la salle de pause déserte.

Le déjeuner en tête à tête avec Edward n'avait pas dû se passer comme elle l'avait espéré, elle était ressortie du bureau contrariée et en colère. J'esquissai un sourire et me remis au travail. À 15h, j'allai frapper au bureau d'Edward, j'entrai et il me fit signe d'attendre, il était au téléphone.

**-... moi aussi je t'embrasse. Fai****s**** de gros câlins à maman pour moi. Je raccroche.**

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se tourna vers moi.

-** Isabella ?**

**- Maria, l'assistante de votre frère, m'a dépos****é**** un dossier concernant New-York. Elle m'a demand****é**** de vous le faire passer sans attendre.**

**- Ah oui, Emmett m'a prévenu. Merci. Ça va ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Combien d'appels filtr****ez-****vous ?**

**- Beaucoup, je ne compte plus. J'ai tri****é**** le courrier aussi. Je pense que la pile la plus importante ne mérite pas d'être lu****e****.**

**- Je regarderai tout ça. Que faites-vous de mercredi à ****samedi**** prochain ?**

**- La question est que voulez-vous que je fasse de mercredi à ****samedi**** prochain ?**

**- Le dossier que vous venez de me donner signifie que mon frère ****a**** fini sa part de boulot dans le dossier New-York. C'est à moi de jouer maintenant. Je dois appeler pour confirmation mais mercredi, il se peut que nous soyons obligés de partir en voyage d'affaires.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Félicitations, ça veux dire que vous touchez au but !**

**- Oui. Je n'aurai plus qu'à proposer le projet. Emmett les a convaincu****s**** de nous écouter. Partante ?**

**- Bien sûr que oui.**

**- Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans la journée !**

**- Travailler aide à faire oublier nos soucis.**

**- C'est pour ça que vous êtes accro au boulot ?**

**- S****û****rement.**

**- Comment va votre ami hospitalisé ?**

**- Toujours dans le coma aux dernières nouvelles. Je désespère.**

**- Je suis désolé pour vous.**

**- Merci. Remettons-nous au travail avant de nous mettre à pleurer.**

**- Oui, vous avez raison. Merci Isabella.**

Je le laissai seul et repris moi aussi mon travail. En fin de journée, Edward m'autorisa à rentrer chez moi alors que lui restait travailler. Une fois dans mon appartement, je me sentis terriblement seule. J'allai prendre une longue douche et résistai à l'envie de me vautrer dans le canapé pour câliner mon chat, pour la simple et bonne raison que je mourrais de faim. Je finissais juste de manger mes pâtes carbonara quand on sonna à ma porte. Ça devait être quelqu'un de l'immeuble, sinon l'interphone aurait sonné lui aussi. Certaine qu'il s'agissait d'Alice, j'ouvris en T-shirt large et en boxer mais non pas à Alice mais à mon patron. Il parut surpris et gêné quelques secondes avant d'arborer un visage triste et désemparé.

**- Edward !**

**- Pardon... je ne savais pas o****ù**** alle****r****.**

**- Je... euh... comment êtes-vous...**

**- J'ai attendu que quelqu'un entre. J'avais peur que vous ne m'ouvriez pas la porte si je sonn****ais**** à l'interphone.**

**- Je vous aur****ais**** ouvert. J'aurais même mi****s**** un pantalon. Entrez Edward. Installez-vous, je reviens.**

Il entra et j'allai vite dans ma chambre, honteuse d'avoir été surprise dans cette tenue par mon boss. Je changeai de t-shirt, mis un pantalon de jogging et tressai grossièrement mes cheveux, encore un peu humide par la douche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là !?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ?<br>**

**Vous vous attendiez à ça ? **

**A la semaine prochaine, **

**faite exploser ma boite mail une nouvelle fois.**

**On peut se retrouver sur Twitter Alexiaa2803**

**Bise**

**Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir**

**Vous allez bien ?  
><strong>

**Merci beaucoup une nouvelle fois pour vos review ! C'est énormissime !**

**Un petit clin d'oeil de à Lisa pour Edward avec un bonnet !**

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction ! **

**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Je retournai dans le salon après avoir vérifié que ma tenue était correcte. Edward était assis sur mon canapé, en jean, t-shirt et un bonnet noir de travers sur la tête. Il caressait distraitement mon chat qui ronronnait.<p>

**- Il vous aime bien. Il est un peu sauvage avec les inconnus d'habitude.**

**- Comme sa maîtresse non ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Il a quel âge ?**

**- 1 ans et 2 mois.**

**- Comment il s'appelle ?**

**- Il porte un nom choisi par ma mère. Je n'y suis pour rien et je ne l'appelle jamais par son nom.**

**- Dites-moi, vous m'intriguez.**

**- Brad Pitt.**

Il s'esclaffa, faisant fuir mon chat qui trouva refuge dans mes bras. Edward enleva alors son bonnet et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

**- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Votre chat s'appelle Brad Pitt ?**

**- Oui. Ma mère est fan de lui. Elle a hésité entre ça et Robert Pattinson, mais ce dernier ****a**** un nom trop long.**

**- Pourquoi pas juste Robert ou Pattinson ?**

**- Vous ne connaissez pas ma mère. Elle ****a**** voulu m'appeler Camomille car elle ne buvait que du thé à ça quand elle était enceinte. Je remercie mon père de ne pas avoir cédé.**

**- Vous mère ****a**** l'air charmante.**

**- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Edward ?**

**- Oh euh.., arrivé chez moi, je me suis senti affreusement seul. J'avais besoin de compagnie.**

**- Et votre famille ?**

**- Je sais que l'ambiance ne doit pas être top... ça m'aurait déprimé encore plus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que tout ça est ma faute.**

**- Je vois. Deux de mes amis étaient sur le point de venir, ça vous ennuie ? Ils s'appellent Ben et Jerry.**

**- Je sens qu****e**** je vais les apprécier.**

Je souris et allai chercher deux pots de glace. Je pris deux cuillères et retournai dans le salon. Je m'installai sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé où il se tenait. J'avais l'impression d'être sa psy.

**- Merci Isabella.**

**- Je vous en prie.**

J'allumai la télé et tombai sur un film, _Cheval de guerre, _je le laissai en commençant mon pot de glace. Edward en fit autant. Le silence demeura un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

**- On voul****ait**** la protéger. Elle est fragile. Ma mère est tombée enceinte à 35 ans, un accident mais elle et mon père ont décidé de garder le bébé. Emmett et moi n'étions pas tr****ès**** chauds mais bon. Et puis nous avons appri****s****, pendant la grossesse, que le bébé était trisomique. Ma mère ****a**** refusé de s'en séparer. Laurel est née et elle est vite devenue notre rayon de soleil. C'est une chance de l'avoir dans notre vie.**

**- Pourquoi la cacher ?**

**- Elle n'a que 14 ans, elle est jeune. Et on ne voulait pas l'exposer, mes parents voulaient une vie normale pour elle. Emmett et moi avons eu une adolescence comme n'importe qui. Pas de médias dans ma jeunesse. On ne l'a pas cach****ée****, on a juste pas dit qu'elle était là. Vous aviez raison tout à l'heure, personne ne m'a demandé si j'avais une sœur. Vous imaginez à quel point sa vie va être chamboulée à présent ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Elle prenait le bus pour aller à l'école, elle fait de la danse, elle a des copines. Et maintenant tout le monde va lui tourner autour, les journalistes, les photographes. Elle devient une cible. C'est dur à gér****er**** pour moi par moments, alors pour elle****…****J'ai passé mon week end avec elle, j'étais loin de me douter que lundi nous allions vivre ça…**

**- Ce week end ?**

**- Oui, elle a passé le week-end chez moi. **

Donc la voix de femme que j'avais entendue quand il m'avait appelée, n'était autre que celle de sa soeur. Je me sentis soulagée, je dus même retenir mon sourire. J'avais cru qu'il sortait déjà avec une nouvelle fille. Tout allait bien. Je poursuivis.

**- ****Quel est le plan de Tanya ?**

**- Elle veut qu'on attaque. Elle veut que je livre un secret de Jane.**

**- C'est nul !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle balance un truc pour se venger, vous faites la même chose en retour et que croyez-vous qu'elle fera ?**

**- Elle recommencera.**

**- Bien sûr. Ne vous lancez pas dans une guerre médiatique.**

**- Que proposez-vous ?**

**- Soyez plus intelligent. Maintenant que votre sœur est devenue publiq****ue****, assumez Edward. Vous l'aimez ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors montrez-le. Prouvez à tou****s ****c****es rapaces que vous n'avez pas honte d'elle. Vendredi, il y a une soirée de charité. Faites-en votre cavalière. Et à 14 ans, elle sera heureuse de se faire belle et porter une jolie robe. Vous êtes fi****e****r d'elle ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

**- Alors sortez en ville avec elle, ne vous souciez plus d'être pris en photo ou non. Expliquez que votre centre vous ****a**** été inspiré par elle. Je me trompe ?**

**- Non.**

**- Dites à quel point elle vous est précieuse. Les gens serons dubitatifs au début, on ne vous épargnera pas, puis ils finiront par comprendre et Jane aura échoué.**

Edward se laissa tomber dans le fond de mon canapé, l'air songeur. Il réfléchissait.

**- Vous avez raison Isabella. J'en parlerai à ma famille. Vendredi vous dites ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pour quoi ?**

**- Pour les femmes battues. Votre sœur n'est pas obligée de rester toute la soirée. Juste pour la partie la plus sympa, celle o****ù**** elle pourra danser avec son frère. Le dîner risque d'être long. Ménagez****-****la pour une première fois.**

**- Oui. Mais vous venez !**

**- Je n'ai aucune raison d'être là. Vous n'avez pas d'affaires à traiter. Vous êtes juste là pour vous montrer.**

**- C'est votre idée. Laurel sera ma cavalière pour le début de soirée et vous, pour la deuxième. Soyez là s'il vous plaît. C'est un ordre de votre patron.**

**- Vous abusez avec cette excuse. Mais si vous voulez, je serai là.**

**- Merci.**

**- De rien. Vous attaquez Jane ?**

**- Au tribunal ? Bien sûr !**

**- Vous avez un avocat ?**

**- Rosalie va me mettre en contact avec un collègue.**

**- Je connais peut-être quelqu'un.**

**- Il est bon ?**

**- C'est mon voisin. Il a été recruté i ou 3 ans, je ne sais plus, par le cabinet de Rosalie. Il n'a pas trait****é**** de grandes affaires mais il faudrait voir son taux de réussite, l'étudier en gros.**

**- Pourquoi lui ?**

**- Parce qu'il n'est pas connu. Il y a deux ans, mon patron ****a**** eu de gros ennui****s****. On l'a accus****é**** d'avoir eu des relations avec une mineure. C'était faux. Un coup monté. Nous avons fait appel au meilleur avocat de Floride. Mais la partie adverse connaiss****ait**** par cœur comment il fonctionnait. Ses intentions, sa façon de plaider... ils nous ont déstabilisés et mon patron ****a**** été jug****é**** coupable. Nous avons fait appel et après étude, nous avons choisi de prendre un petit avocat. Très bon mais pas médiatisé.**

**- Vous avez déstabilisé les plaignants avec ce choix. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Vous avez gagné ?**

**- Oui. Il nous a fait gagn****er**** du temps, l'avantage était que lui connaissait les pratiques des autres. Nous avons réussi à faire flanch****er**** la fille et mon patron ****a**** été acquitté. Vous pouvez vérifier.**

**- Je vous crois.**

**- Jane s'attend à ce que vous la poursuiviez. Ses avocats doivent déjà être au boulot. Encore une fois, soyez plus malin, plus subtil. Allez vers l'inattendu, désarm****ez-****l****a****.**

**- Je n'en reviens pas... vous êtes géniale ! Merci mon Dieu d'avoir fait entrer cette fille dans ma vie.**

**- C'est mon boulot, c'est mon expérience.**

**- Vous êtes trop modeste. Vous voulez échanger les glaces ?**

**- Volontiers !**

Il me passa son pot de glace, je fis pareil et repris la télécommande.

**- On ne peux pas mettre un autre film ? J'ai rien suivi à vous entendre vous plaindre.**

**- Hey ! Bon, ok mais un truc drôle.**

**- Un truc drôle ? Euh ouais... **_**La proposition ?**_

**- Je ne connais pas.**

**- Vous allez connaître alors.**

C'était l'un des seuls DVD que je possédais. Je le mis dans le lecteur et lançai le film. J'aimais beaucoup ce film, ça me faisait sourire à chaque fois. Edward semblait s'amuser, il riait et commentait les situations burlesques du film. Je passais une bonne soirée. Le film terminé, j'éteignis la télé et le DVD, Edward annonça qu'il allait partir mais au même moment, je m'excusai pour m'éclipser aux toilettes.

**- Allez-y j'attends.**

**- Désolée, merci.**

J'allai dans ma salle de bain et j'aurais pu soupirer de soulagement en vidant ma vessie. Je lavai mes mains et retournai dans le salon. Je m'arrêtai en découvrant qu'Edward s'était endormi. J'avais pas pourtant eu l'impression d'être restée 3h dans la salle de bain. J'allai lui chercher une couverture, j'enlevai ses chaussures et éteignis la lumière.

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là. Et très peu aussi. À 3h, je me réveillai en sueur et essoufflée, comme chaque nuit. Je savais qu'il était impossible de me rendormir après ça. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Edward, j'allai dans ma salle de bain et pris une douche pour me laver de mon mauvais rêve. J'allai ensuite dans la cuisine pour faire couler mon café, le premier d'une longue journée. Comme la cuisine était fermée du salon, je décidai de faire des cupcake's. Ce n'était pas compliqué, j'avais le temps et ça ne réveillerait pas Edward.

**- Bonjour Isabella.**

Je me tournai pour voir Edward, les cheveux en bataille, se frottant les yeux. Je souris et sortis une tasse à café.

**- Bonjour. Café ?**

**- S'il vous plaît.**

**- Du lait avec ?**

**- Non, le premier de la journée est noir. Merci... pardon de m'être endormi.**

**- Vous avez été rapide.**

**- J'ai rien vu venir, j'ai fermé les yeux deux secondes et voilà.**

**- Pas de problème. Vous allez bien ?**

**- Oui. Le canapé est confortable.**

**- Je v****ou****s ****ai**** fait des cupcake's ! Servez-vous. Sinon, j'ai des céréales ou de la brioche avec du Nutella.**

**- Vous êtes debout depuis quand ?**

**- Euh... assez tôt. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.**

**- Ils sont délicieux, merci !**

**- De rien. Je vais m'habiller pour le travail, je vous laisse. Ne donnez rien au chat.**

**- Brad Pitt est au régime ?**

Je souris et gagnai ma chambre. J'enfilai une robe noire à manches courtes, arrivant au-dessus du genoux, mis mes bas et coiffai mes cheveux en queue de cheval. J'appliquai un peu de maquillage et pris le temps de choisir mes chaussures. J'y étais encore quand Edward frappa à ma porte.

**- Oui ?**

**- Je peux emprunter votre salle de bain ?**

**- Bien sûr, oui. Allez-y. Les serviettes propres sont sous le lavabo.**

**- Merci.**

La minute suivante, j'entendis l'eau couler. J'arrivais pas à croire que mon patron était en train de prendre une douche dans mon appartement. Je secouai la tête et optai pour les Louboutin que m'avait offert mon ancien patron lors de mon départ. J'allai ensuite ranger le salon et la cuisine. Edward ressortit, habillé des mêmes vêtements que la veille.

**- Vous avez du rechange dans votre bureau ?**

**- Non. Ce n'est pas grave.**

**- Attendez... quand j'ai déménag****é****, j'ai pris un carton d'affaires à mon père sans faire attention. Je crois bien qu'il y a une veste. Venez.**

Je retournai dans ma chambre et sortis le carton en question. Edward s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit pendant que je cherchais. J'en sortis une veste de costume noire et une chemise bleue foncée.

**- Chemise ou veste ?**

**- Chemise.**

Il se leva et ôta son t-shirt dévoilant son torse. Wah... c'était la deuxième fois que je le voyais torse nu, ça me plaisait autant que la première fois. Il attrapa la chemise et l'enfila. Elle lui allait, elle était même un peu grande.

**- Tip top. Merci. Allez, allons-y. Je conduis.**

**- Vous avez laquelle ?**

**- La Volvo. Pourquoi ?**

**- L'Aston m****e**** plaît bien.**

**- Voyez-vous ça ?! Je vous emmènerai faire un tour alors.**

Je souris et pris mes affaires avant de sortir de l'appartement. Je montai ensuite dans la voiture et nous nous arrêtâmes au Starbuks où il s'acheta un deuxième café mais pas de pâtisserie.

**- Je voulais ****encore ****vous remercie****r****. J'ai passé une bonne soirée, une bonne nuit et le petit****-****déjeun****er**** était excellent ! Je suis amoureux de vos cupcake's.**

**- Merci. Je vous en refer****ai**** à l'occasion. Dites, qui était l'homme qui était au bureau hier, à l'accueil, il avait la même allure que Paul.**

**- Sam, il bosse pour Emmett.**

**- Oh d'accord. Et votre mère à quelqu'?**

**- Sam ou Paul, ça dépend.**

Nous arrivâmes au bureau, comme hier, Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée étaient dans le bureau d'Edward. Il parut surpris et les salua.

**- Bonjour tou****t**** le monde...**

**- Oh Edward, chéri, je m'inquiétais, tu ne répondais pas chez toi hier soir.**

**- Je vais bien maman. J'étais avec Isabella. Nous avons un plan ! Rose, tu as du temps ?**

**- Oui bien sûr. C'est quoi cette chemise trop grande ?**

**- Je me suis endormi chez Isabella. Elle m'a prêté une chemise de son père.**

**- Ah... Donc vous avez un plan ? Un plan de quoi ?**

**- Tanya proposait de révéler un secret de Jane pour se défendre mais nous pensons que c'est une erreur. Maman, montrons que ce qu'ils pensent est faux.**

**- Comment Edward ****?**

**- Sortons avec Laurel, vendredi il y a un gala, elle pourrait être ma cavalière pour la première partie de soirée. Nous expliquerons que nous voulions juste la protéger, je di****r****ai qu'elle m'a inspir****é**** pour le centre... Maman, nous l'aimons, malheureusement elle est désormais dans la lumière. Ne la cachons plus mais ne l'exposons pas non plus.**

**- Mais elle est jeune encore...**

**- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.**

Emmett s'approcha de sa mère et embrassa sa joue.

**- Laurel sera heureuse de venir avec nous, maman. Edward ****a**** raison, si on continu****e**** de la protéger, ils penseront vraiment que nous avons honte. Ce n'est pas le cas. Organisons une conférence de presse pour clarifier les choses puis vivons comme une famille normale. On sera là pour la surveiller quand même.**

**- Vous pensez ?**

**- Oui, elle sera folle de joie d'aller faire du shopping avec Rosalie pour trouver la robe parfai****t****e. Elle sera contente d'être coiffée et maquill****ée**** puis d'aller à cette soirée en famille.**

**- D'accord. Je vais en discuter avec votre père et avec elle. Autre chose ?**

Edward reprit la parole.

**- Non maman, tu peux aller les appeler, plus vite nous pourrons parler à la presse, mieux ****ce**** sera. Rosalie, je dois te parler si tu veux bien. Isabella, prévenez Tanya que je veux la voir, s'il vous plaît.**

**- Oui.**

Je quittai le bureau en même temps qu'Emmett et Esmée. L'ainé des enfants Cullen prit la parole.

**- Bien jou****é**** Isabella, c'est une bonne idée.**

**- Merci.**

**- Il se passe quelque chose entre vous et mon frère ?**

**- Emmett !**

Esmée lui tapa le bras.

**- Quoi ? Il n'avait jamais dormi chez une de ses assistantes.**

**- Il a travaillé tard hier, il est venu pour me parler de votre sœur. Nous avons ensuite cherch****é**** une solution pour prendre Jane à son propre jeu. Quand tout le monde verra que vous êtes une famille uni****e**** et que vous n'avez pas honte de Laurel, alors elle se trouvera bien bête et n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait. Ne la laiss****ez**** pas vous déstabiliser. Ensuite, il ****s****'est endormi sur mon canapé. Fin de l'histoire.**

Esmée me regarda en souriant et posa brièvement sa main sur mon épaule. Je frissonnai même si ce geste avait été furtif.

**- Merci de nous aider Isabella. Merci d'être aussi présente pour mon fils. Je regrette d'avoir pensé que vous ne seriez pas l'assistance qu'il lui fallait. Je me suis trompée. Je dois y aller, je vais appeler mon mari. Emmett ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Au travail !**

Il sourit et tous deux me laissèrent. J'avertis Tanya, qui vint immédiatement et attendait avec impatience que Rosalie sorte du bureau. Cette dernière quitta Edward et détailla la tenue de Tanya, les sourcils levés. Il faut dire que depuis qu'Edward avait annoncé son célibat, Tanya manquait de tissu. Cette dernière entra dans le bureau et Rosalie s'approcha de moi.

**- Edward vient de me parler de votre idée pour attaqu****er**** Jane. C'est pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Comment s'appelle votre ami ?**

**- Jasper Withlock.**

**- Oh Jasper ! C'est un très bon élément. C'est vrai qu'une affaire comme celle-ci est à sa portée. Mais je n'y aurais pas pensé. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à son travail et je lui parlerai. Vous êtes surprenante Isabella.**

**- Merci. Oh, Jasper ne sai****t**** pas que j'ai pensé à lui. Il n'est pas au courant.**

**- D'accord, vous avez bien fait. Dites, si Tanya saute sur Edward, appelez-moi, ça me donnera une occasion de lui en coller une.**

**- Dois-je créer une liste ?**

**- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Enfin bon... je vous laisse. À plus tard.**

**- Oui.**

Je me mis au travail. 1H30 plus tard, Edward me demanda de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Je pris mes affaires et entrai. Tanya était toujours là, elle me lança un regard furieux, je la regardai froidement avant de me tourner vers Edward.

**- Convoquez la presse Isabella, dix journalistes seulement, voici la liste établie. Dites-leur que nous les convoquons demain à 10h, ici même dans nos locaux pour réagir aux attaques personnelles de Jane Volturi. Ne rajoute****z**** rien d'autre.**

**- Bien.**

**- Ensuite... Pardon... oui ?**

Son téléphone avait sonné, il se tourna vers les vitres de son bureau pour parler à son interlocuteur. Tanya se leva alors pour me faire face. J'adoptai une attitude défensive.

**- De quoi vous vous mêlez ?**

**- De quoi parlez-vous ?**

**- Votre idée débile pour démentir Jane !**

**- Il vau****t**** mieux une guerre médiatique ? Qu'ils étalent leur vie privée dans tous les journaux ?**

**- Ce n'est pas votre domaine ! Vous n'êtes que le petit toutou d'Edward ! La presse et la communication c'est moi qui gère ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires à l'avenir !**

**- Il m'a demand****é**** mon avis, ce que j'ai fait en toute honnêteté. Il a préféré mon idée, tant pis pour vous, c'est son choix. J'ai fais mon boulot en le conseillant et en l'assistant. Désolée que ça ne vous plaise pas !**

**- Ne vous mettez plus sur mon chemin !**

**- Sinon quoi ?**

**- Je vous le fer****ai**** payer !**

**- Que voulez-vous ? Sortir les Cullen de cette tempête médiatique ou mettre Edward dans votre lit ? Tout le monde le sai****t**** Tanya ! Il suffit de vous regardez pour comprendre ! Non mais vous avez vu votre garde****-****robe depuis qu'il a quitté Jane ? O****u**** alors vous faites la gr****è****ve ****d****u tissu ?**

**- Au moins, je ne suis pas coincée comme toi avec tes allures de sainte nitouche ! Il préférera cent fois mieux me saut****er**** que de partager son lit avec un iceberg ! Plus rigide que toi, on meurt !**

**- Je préfère être un iceberg plutôt qu'une**** traînée**** comme toi !**

**- Espèce de salope !**

Elle leva la main pour me gifler mais Edward l'arrêta dans son geste.

**- Sor****s**** de mon bureau Tanya. Si j'apprends qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon assistante par ta faute, je ferai de ta vie un enfer ! Fiche le camps !**

Elle me lança un regard noir avant de sortir du bureau. Je fermai les yeux, honteuse de m'être laissée emporter, je n'étais pas du genre à laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus. Je m'attendais à prendre un savon.

**- Isabella je...**

**- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable. Je n'aurais pas d****û**** lui parler comme ça.**

**- Bien sûr que si ! Il faut la remettre à sa place.**

**- Vous n'allez pas me crier dessus ?**

**- Non. J'allais vous demander de l'excuser.**

**- Je ne l'excuse pas.**

**- Hum... vous avez raison. Mais ça va ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Très bien. Bon donc appelez les journalistes et réserv****ez**** un vol pour deux personnes, départ mardi soir, retour samedi dans la journée, en première. Réservez aussi l'hôtel, dans mon répertoire, j'ai les meilleures adresses, choisissez celui que vous voulez.**

**- Nous partons à New York ? C'est sûr ?**

**- Oui, j'ai eu la confirmation tout à l'heure pendant que j'étais avec Rosalie.** **Nous devons être là-bas à ****16****h mercredi pour une première réunion.**

**- Très bien. Je m'occupe de ça tout de suite !**

**- La presse d'abord et confirm****ez**** notre venue pour le gala de vendredi.**

**- Combien de couverts ?**

**- 4. Emmett, Rosalie, vous et moi. Je n'accepterai pas que vous soyez absente comme la première fois.**

**- Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne vous ser****ai**** d'aucune utilité.**

**- J'en suis certain ! Aucune discussion possible.**

**- Bien... Ça sera tout ?**

**- Si Tanya vous fait quelque chose, prévenez-moi.**

**- Oui.**

**- Merci. Au travail.**

J'aurais pu sortir du bureau en dansant. J'allais à New York ! Bon, on dansera plus tard, j'avais des choses à faire mine de rien.

* * *

><p><strong> Et voilà... <strong>

**Qu'en pensez vous ? Bien ou pas ?  
><strong>

**A très bientôt avec vos reviews**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci merci.**

**Bise**

**Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir **

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Merci à toute de continuer à me lire **

**Et merci à Lily pour la correction 3**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p>Vendredi, je me rendis au bureau de bonne humeur. La conférence de presse s'était bien déroulée, les articles sortis le lendemain avaient été fidèles à la déclaration des Cullen, les propos envers eux étaient moins virulents bien que pour certains les doutes subsistaient toujours. Jane n'avait rien répliqué, il n'y avait rien à faire de toute façon.<p>

J'avais réservé l'avion et l'hôtel pour New York, voyager en première n'était pas nouveau pour moi, en Floride ça m'était souvent arrivé de suivre mon patron en déplacement mais jamais à New York. Non, le top était l'hôtel, je m'étais fait plaisir en réservant au Ritz Carlton, avec une vue directe sur Central Park. J'avais tellement hâte.

En arrivant, je déposai sur le bureau d'Edward son café et son brownie avant d'aller me faire mon propre café. En revenant à mon bureau, je me mis à trier le courrier. J'avais presque fini quand Edward arriva en compagnie de son frère que je saluai puis Edward parla.

**- Bonjour Isabella. Vous allez bien ?**

**- Bonjour Edward. Oui et vous ? Prêt pour ce soir ?**

**- Le chèque est signé. Et Brad Pitt ? Il va bien ?**

**- Oui, il a eu son lot de caresses.**

**- Quelle chance il a.**

**- N'est-ce pas !**

**- C'est qui Brad Pitt ?**

Emmett nous interrogea, complètement perdu. Edward me lança un regard complice, lâchant un sourire en coin qui ne me laissa pas indifférente, malgré moi.

**- Bah Emmett ?! Brad Pitt quand même ! Tu ne connais pas ?**

**- L'acteur ? Pourquoi elle caresse Brad Pitt ? C'est quoi le délire ?**

**- Laisse tomber frangin, vien****s,**** on va laisser Isabella avec les détails de sa vie privée tranquille et nous, nous allons parler business !**

Il entraîna son frère dans son bureau et me fit un clin d'œil qui m'arracha un sourire. Je me replongeai alors dans le travail. Je mis remis à trier ce qu'il restait du courrier. Je ne vis pas la matinée passer, juste avant le déjeuner, Edward m'appela dans son bureau.

**- Isabella. Vous déjeunez avec moi ce midi.**

**- Ce n'est pas une question, si ?**

**- Non effectivement. Mais je vous connais, si je vous laisse le choix, vous direz non.**

**- C'est vrai.**

**- J'ai commandé Chinois, ça vous va ?**

**- Parfait oui.**

- **Ah, je crois que c'est pour nous !**

Son téléphone venait de sonner et après avoir donné son accord pour que le livreur entre, il se leva pour aller chercher nos plats et paya la note. Je m'installai sur une chaise face à son bureau, mais il me fit signe de le rejoindre dans le coin salon de son bureau. Hésitante, j'allai m'installer sur un des fauteuils alors qu'il se vautrait sur le canapé.

**- Si je vous invite à déjeun****er****... bien que ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous puisque nous sommes dans mon bureau... bref. Je voulais vous parler de ce soir.**

**- Un problème ?**

**- Non, non aucun. Si je pass****e**** vous chercher à 20h, ça va ?**

**- Oui très bien.**

**- Je ne prendrai pas l'Aston Martin, je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**- Je commence à croire que je n'y mettrai jamais les pieds dans cette voiture.**

**- Je vous ai promis de vous faire faire un tour. Je le ferai.**

Je pris des baguettes, une boite contenant des nouilles chinoises avec du porc au caramel et commençai à manger, je mourrais de faim. Edward en fit autant avec son plat mais à la fourchette.

**- Je voulais vous parler de ma sœur aussi. Vous prévenir.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Elle est très tactile. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça mais vous risquez d'avoir le droit à un câlin en guise de bonjour.**

**- Oh ! Eh bien, merci de me le dire. Mais vous savez... je ne suis pas réticente avec tout le monde.**

**- Vous n'avez pas peur du contact avec les enfants, je l'ai remarqué la dernière fois à l'hôpital.**

**- Oui. Les enfants sont innocents.**

**- De quoi avez-vous peur Isabella ?**

**- Des gens, de ce qu'ils peuvent me faire. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne prends pas votre sœur pour une menace, je ne serai pas désagréable ou trop froide avec elle.**

**- Pourquoi cette peur envers les personnes ?**

**- J'ai pu voir et constat****er**** la violence de certains...**

**- Avec votre père ? Il est flic, non ? Il a dû vous raconter des choses pour vous angoisser comme ça.**

**- Oui vous... avez trouvé.**

**- Vraiment ?**

Non, vous n'avez pas trouvé mais je ne vous dirai rien d'autre que ça.

**- Oui. Ne vous en faites pas pour ce soir. Elle est contente de venir ?**

**- Contente ? Vous plaisantez... elle est folle de joie ! Elle n'arrête pas de bassiner mes parents avec ça. Aujourd'hui, ma mère l'emmène dans un institu****t**** de beauté pour se préparer à la soirée. Elle n'a jamais ét****é**** aussi impatiente.**

**- Je suis contente alors. Est-elle au courant de ce qui ****s****'est passé ?**

**- Oui, nous lui avons parlé. Elle comprend, enfin je crois. Mais elle ne veut pas arrêter l'école, ni abandonner la danse. Nous avons ****juste ****fait quelques améliorations pour qu'elle ne soit pas ennuyée... comme un chauffeur au lieu de prendre le bus.**

**- Elle a une place dans votre institu****t**** ?**

**- Oui, elle suit les cours là-bas. Elle veut être pâtissière. Je l'encourage vivement dans cette voie... je suis son premier critique.**

**- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?**

**- Je l'ignore.**

**- Pardonnez mon ignorance mais... mis à part la différence physique, qu'est-ce que c****ette maladie ****provoque ?**

**- Eh bien tout dépend des personnes. Elle provoque des déficiences cognitives, des modifications morphologiques, ils sont plus exposés à des problèmes cardiaques ou aux complications musculo-squelettiques, ils sont plus à risque de développer des tumeurs . Ça varie selon les individus. Un peu comme nous. Par exemple, Laurel ****a**** eu beaucoup de retard, petite, elle a marché et parlé très tard mais aujourd'hui, elle lit et écrit aussi bien que n'importe quel adolescent de quatorze ans. Elle est très autonome. Mais il y a des personnes plus âgées que ma sœur et qui ne savent ni lire ni écrire correctement, certains sont incapables de rester seuls.**

**- L'éducation joue un rôle dans ****c****es différences d'autonomie ?**

**- Absolument pas non. Un enfant trisomique qui se développe normalement durant son enfance peut très bien arrêter toute évolution durant l'adolescence et inversement. Comme nous en fait, il n'y a rien qui empêche un surdoué de se plant****er**** dans la vie.**

**- C'est vrai oui.**

**- Le truc avec Laurel, c'est que même si elle a quatorze ans, par moments, elle semble av****oir**** dix ans dans sa tête. Vous verrez, elle peut être vite distraite, elle trouvera tout merveilleux, elle sera excitée comme une puce. L'année dernière, je lui ai offert un voyage à Disney, nous y sommes allés tous les deux, croyez-moi quand je vous dit que j'étais mort à chaque fin de journée. Elle était tellement heureuse... elle courait partout.**

**- Je suis allée à Disney aussi, souvent même, quand j'étais plus jeune. À chaque fois, je pleurais de joie en arrivant tellement c'était magique.**

**- C'est vrai que c'est chouette.**

**- J'aurais au moins un sujet de conversation avec elle.**

**- Elle est très bavarde ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les sujets de conversation. Il se peut que vous en a****y****ez marre !**

Je souris et terminai mon plat, en dessert, je me goinfrai de beignets à l'ananas. Edward me parla de New York et du projet. Ils voulaient ouvrir des bureaux là-bas pour se lancer dans la rénovation et la décoration d'immeubles de luxe, de bureaux d'entreprises fortunées ainsi que des partenariats avec de grandes boutiques renommées telles que Barney's ou Bloomingale's. Les bureaux de Seattle ne seraient alors consacrés qu'à la construction de bâtiments et autres travaux architecturaux. En gros, Seattle pour l'architecture et New York pour la décoration.

À la fin de notre pause déjeuner très agréable, nous reprîmes tous deux le travail. Je me sentais chamboulée suite à ce repas en tête à tête. J'appréciais vraiment Edward, c'était quelqu'un de bien, d'honnête et de droit. Je l'admirais dans son travail, j'aimais travailler à ses côtés. Ce que j'appréciais le plus était qu'il se montrait toujours très prévenant et respectueux à mon égard, aucune parole déplacée, aucun geste malvenu, il n'insistait jamais sur ma vie en Floride. On s'entendait très bien mais ça n'allait jamais trop loin.

Ce qui me perturbait était que plus j'apprenais à le connaître, plus j'aimais être avec lui. Je le trouvais de plus en plus attirant physiquement, quelque chose m'attirait chez lui. Je me sentais en danger, je désirais quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Je crois que je voulais devenir plus que son assistance, je pense que je voulais devenir son amie. Peut-être qu'il le voulait aussi. Après tout, il était venu chercher du réconfort chez moi l'autre jour... je ne sais pas...

Je chassai toutes mes pensées en secouant la tête et me remis au travail. Tout comme le début de journée, l'après-midi fila à grande vitesse. Je sortis du bureau en même temps qu'Edward et il me proposa de me raccompagner chez moi. Je me glissai alors sur la banquette de la Berline à ses côtés pendant que Paul se mettait en route. Le trajet, extrêmement court, terminé, je montai dans mon appartement. Je pris quelques minutes pour câliner Brad Pitt avant de m'accorder 1h de repos.

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par la sonnette de chez moi. Je me levai titubante, à moitié endormie tout en vérifiant l'heure. 18H10. Je me consolais en me disant que mon réveil allait sonner dans cinq minutes. J'ouvris ma porte pour y découvrir Alice avec une housse à vêtement au bras et une mallette grise à ses pieds. J'étais perdue là...

**- Alice ?**

**- Salut ! Ça va ?**

**- Oui... oui et toi ?**

**- Très bien. J'ai une excellente nouvelle. Hier, Jasper est rentré en m'annonçant qu'il était officiellement l'avocat d'Edward Cullen dans l'affaire qui l'oppose à Jane Volturi !**

**- Vraiment ? Bravo ! Edward ne m'a rien dit... je suis contente que Jasper ****ai****t été choisi.**

**- C'est grâce à toi, tu l'as proposé. Il ne sait pas que c'est grâce à toi, je n'ai rien dit.**

**- C'est très bien comme ça.**

**- Peut-être mais moi je sais. Alors je tiens à te remercier ! Ce soir, j'ai lu que ton patron all****ait**** à un gala ?**

**- Oui, je l'accompagne.**

**- Parfait. Alors j'ai une robe pour toi et je te propose de te coiffer et de te maquiller.**

**- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas la peine tu sais...**

**- Isabella, tu as donné un énorme coup de pouce à mon mari, je t'en suis énormément reconnaissante. ****Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.**

**- Ok alors. Entre, je vais prendre une douche et je me laisse faire ensuite.**

**- Je t'attends, je m'installe.**

Très étonnée, j'allai prendre une douche. Curieux qu'Edward ne m'ait rien dit pour Jasper... j'étais aussi assez contente qu'Alice s'occupe de moi, je n'avais pas l'habitude de ça mais j'aimais me faire pomponner. En sortant de la douche, je lui offris de quoi grignoter et boire. Je mis aussi un peu de musique et c'était parti pour l'étape coiffure et maquillage. Je ne vis rien de ce qu'elle me faisait, j'aimais l'idée de surprise. Je n'avais qu'à me laisser faire et à discuter. Nous avions plusieurs points en commun, je ne l'aurais jamais cru d'ailleurs. Son travail esthétique terminé, elle sortit une robe d'un rouge éclatant.

Je l'enfilai, elle était sublime. Longue avec une petite traîne, elle avait un décolleté en V laissant apparaître la naissance de ma poitrine, les larges bretelles en dentelle descendaient jusqu'au creux de mes reins, laissant mon dos entièrement découvert. Alice m'accompagna dans ma chambre pour voir le résultat de son travail.

La robe m'allait à la perfection, le tissu épousait parfaitement les formes de ma silhouette, le rouge faisait ressortir ma peau blanche, me donnant un teint de porcelaine.

Mes cheveux étaient coiffés d'un chignon bas, effet décoiffé, quelques mèches ondulées encadraient mon visage. Mon maquillage était simple, mes yeux soulignés de noir, les paupières légèrement rosées, mon regard agrandit par le mascara, mes lèvres étaient aussi rouges que la robe, un peu de blush marquait mes pommettes. Je me trouvais vraiment belle. J'enfilai les chaussures qu'Alice m'avait apportées et me voilà prête.

**- Alice, je n'en revien****s**** pas... je ne me reconnais pas !**

**- Tu es magnifique. Quand j'ai vu cette Valentino, j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était pour toi.**

**- Valentino ? Le styliste ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Mais ce n'est qu'un emprunt... la boutique me la prête, j'ai expliqué pourquoi, ça leur fait de la pub ! Si on te demande, di****s**** bien que ça vient de chez Valentino.**

**- Oui... seigneur je n'en reviens pas... Mille fois merci !**

**- Oh de rien. C'était un plaisir. Tu me laisseras recommencer ?**

**- Promis, à chaque fois que je sor****s****, je t'appelle ! D'ailleurs, je voulais te parler... Mardi soir, je dois partir pour New York. Jusqu'à ****s****amedi, je rentre le soir. Tu veux bien t'occuper de mon chat ?**

**- Avec plaisir, Jasper me dira peut-être oui pour en avoir un comme ça. On en reparlera demain quand tu viendras prendre un café chez moi pour tout me raconter de ta soirée. 16H ?**

**- C'est noté ! C'est l'heure, tu m'accompagnes en bas ?**

**- Oui !**

Je pris la pochette rouge qui allait avec la robe, mis mon portable et mes clefs dedans, au cas où j'en aurais besoin, je pris aussi ma tablette. La première fois, elle m'avait été bien utile. Alice m'accompagna en bas de l'immeuble, nous étions encore dans le hall quand nous vîmes une limousine noire garée devant. Je lançai un regard à Alice qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

**- Il est amoureux de toi ou quoi ton patron ?**

**- Non... c'est un truc normal pour ce genre de soirée.**

Paul sortit de la limousine juste avant que je pousse la porte pour sortir du hall, Edward apparut, en smoking noir et nœud papillon. Il nous regarda, m'étudia et il se figea, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Paul dut lui mettre un petit coup dans les côtes pour qu'il réagisse. Il vint alors à notre rencontre.

**- Isabella vous êtes... magnifique ! Éblouissante ! Waouh... J'ai pas de mots.**

**- Oh merci.**

**- Ne le prenez pas comme une forme de harcèlement... ou paroles déplacées... c'est juste vrai, vous êtes très belle.**

**- Alice est l'auteur de ce travail... Edward voici Alice, elle est conseillère en relook****ing****... Alice, voici Edward Cullen mon patron.**

**- Enchantée monsieur Cullen !**

**- Moi aussi. Vous êtes douée ! Non pas qu'Isabella soit moche le reste du temps, non, loin de là... au contraire... Mais vous... enfin...**

**- Je n'ai fait que sublim****er**** Isabella. Il n'y avait pas grand****-****chose à faire pour la rendre encore plus jolie.**

**- Je suis d'accord.**

Je crois que mon visage était aussi rouge que ma robe. Edward était extrêmement gêné, Alice en faisait des tonnes. Mais tous ces compliment m'allaient droit au cœur.

**- Euh, Isabella, nous devons y aller, Laurel va nous attendre. Alice ****c****e f****u****t un plaisir.**

**- Moi aussi. Amusez-vous bien et si vous avez besoin de mes services question vêtements, je suis disponible.**

**- J'en prends note, oui ! Je suis conquis par ce que je vois ! Oh Isabella... laissez tomber ****ça****, Alice, voulez-vous bien prendre ça et lui rendre demain ?**

**- Oui bien sûr.**

Il m'avait pris ma tablette des mains et l'avait donnée à Alice. Je ne protestai pas et saluai ma nouvelle amie en la prenant dans mes bras. Puis je pris le bras d'Edward pour monter dans la limousine après avoir salué Paul. À ma grande surprise, le véhicule était vide, il n'y aurait qu'Edward et moi pour le trajet.

**- Où est votre sœur ?**

**- Avec mes parents, nous descendrons des voitures tous ensemble.**

**- D'accord. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Jasper était devenu votre avocat.**

**- Je voulais lui laisser le soin de le faire, je pensais que vous seriez contente de l'apprendre de lui. Vous êtes proches ?**

**- Non. Je le croise c'est tout... je n'ai jamais eu une conversation de plus de trois mots avec lui. Je connai****s**** plus sa femme. Alice.**

**- Celle qui nous venons de voir ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Oh bon, s'il est marié alors... Cette robe est vraiment superbe.**

**- Alice a réussi à l'emprunt****er**** pour ce soir. C'est pour me remercier d'avoir proposé Jasper.**

**- Vous allez devoir la rendre ?**

**- Même avec le généreux salaire que vous me versez, je ne peu****x**** pas m'offrir une Valentino.**

**- Dommage. Vous voulez boire un peu de champagne.**

**- S'il vous plaît. Donc ce soir, que dois-je faire pour vous ?**

**- Rien, ce soir, vous n'êtes pas mon assistante. Vous êtes ma cavalière, mon amie.**

**- Et Laurel ?**

**- Je me paye le luxe d'avoir deux partenaires ce soir.**

**- Nous sommes amis ?**

**- Vous l'êtes pour moi en tout cas. Je ne vous force pas à faire de moi le votre. Tenez... au talent de votre amie Alice !**

Je souris et pris une gorgée de champagne. Il me considérait comme son amie... je pensais que c'était ce que je voulais, mais je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas soulagée, je voulais autre chose encore. Savoir que j'étais devenue pour lui une amie me rendait presque triste. Je n'étais que son amie. Je me concentrai sur ma coupe de champagne puis je regardai à travers la fenêtre.

**- Isabella ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- J'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a froissée ?**

**- Non pourquoi ?**

**- Vous êtes éteinte. Vous vous renfermez.**

**- Je vais bien.**

Je me remis à regarder dehors et soudain, la voiture s'arrêta. Je compris que nous étions arrivés mais les portes ne s'ouvraient pas. Je supposais que nous devions attendre le reste de la famille. Quelque chose comme dix minutes plus tard, la portière s'ouvrit enfin, Edward sortit et les flashs crépitèrent, les journalistes criaient pour attirer son attention. Je le vis retrouver sa famille, Esmée en longue robe blanche, Rosalie en robe courte rose pastel. Emmett et Carlisle en smoking sobre et élégant. Il y avait aussi Laurel, blonde aux cheveux longs simplement ondulés et quelques mèches attachées derrière la tête, elle n'était pas très grande, elle portait une robe turquoise à fines bretelles, lui tombant sous les genoux et une ceinture noire en forme de nœud entourait sa taille. Elle était très belle, son visage s'était illuminé en voyant Edward.

**- Paul ?**

**- Oui mademoiselle ?**

**- Il y a une autre entrée ?**

**- Par derrière oui. Je vous y conduit ?**

**- S'il vous pla****î****t.**

Les Cullen posèrent un moment, entourant Laurel, Paul ferma la portière par laquelle j'aurais dû sortir. Je n'étais pas à ma place, je ne voulais pas être exposée, je n'étais pas des leurs. Je serais volontiers rentrée chez moi mais Alice avait fait des merveilles, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit déçue et puis, j'avais promis à Edward d'être là au dîner. Paul fit le tour du bâtiment pour m'accompagner jusqu'à une porte où un homme de la sécurité se tenait. Paul, qui connaissait visiblement cet homme, me fit entrer sans problème.

Je trouvai facilement le lieu de la réception et je me mêlai à la foule. Hourra, il y avait des petits fours, j'allais pouvoir manger. Je me servis, pris également une coupe de champagne et observai ce qui m'entourait. Bien entendu, je ne connaissais personne, je fis le tour de la pièce, quelques regards se posèrent sur moi, je n'étais pas à l'aise, pas en sécurité. J'ignorai la foule et je me forçais à regarder droit devant moi.

Je m'arrêtai devant un panneau, il expliquait le rôle de l'association. Je devais être la seule à le lire mais ça m'occupait. J'avais toujours mon verre dans les mains, je ne lisais plus, je fixais ce maudit panneau en rêvassant. Soudain, je fus sortie de ma rêverie par une main posée dans le creux de mes reins. Je poussai un cri en lâchant la coupe de champagne qui se brisa sur le sol. Tout mon corps était en alerte, mes muscles s'étaient contractés et j'étais prête à frapper la personne qui m'avait touchée. J'arrêtai mon geste en me retrouvant face à Edward. Il avait levé les mains et reculé.

**- Pardon Isabella... j'avais oublié, je n'aurais pas dû. Ce n'est que moi.**

**- Ne me touchez jamais par surprise !**

**- Promis. Maintenant, donnez****-****moi la main, effacez de votre visage cet air terrifi****é**** et je vais vous prendre dans mes bras quelques secondes.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'on nous regarde.**

Il avait raison, quelques visages étaient tournés vers nous. Il fallait que les gens pensent que j'avais juste été surprise, rien d'autre et surtout pas qu'il y avait un geste mal attentionné de la part d'Edward. Je pris alors sa main et il m'attira dans ses bras.

**- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas descendue avec moi ? Ne me faites pas faux bond Isabella.**

**- Vous étiez en famille. Je ne suis que votre assistante, je n'ai rien à faire avec vous sur des photos. Je dois me faire discrète.**

**- Avec cette robe, ce rouge... on ne voi****t**** que vous Bella... permettez-moi de vous appeler comme ça.**

**- Non.**

**- Uniquement lorsque nous sommes seuls et en dehors des horaires de travail.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que... Je le veux.**

**- Ne gâche****z**** pas tout Edward... je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais quoi que ce soi****t****, je ne pourrais pas vous le donne****r****.**

**- Je ne demande rien d'autre que de vous appele****r**** Bella.**

Je me reculai et l'observai. Que se passait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Il me draguait ? Je me rappelai alors ses paroles quand Emmett était revenu de New York.

**- Très bien, mais rappelez-vous. Je suis du genre zéro sentiments, on m'appelle la reine des glaces ou porte de prison. Je suis efficace mais je ne suis pas sociable.**

**- Je vous ai blessée en disant ça... je regrette. Mais je me suis trompé.**

**- Edward !?**

Esmée venait de nous rejoindre, je reculai encore plus d'Edward, les idées embrumées. Esmée me salua et me complimenta, disant même qu'elle était jalouse. Je lui parlai alors d'Alice et elle me demanda de lui faire parvenir son numéro lundi matin. J'étais heureuse pour Alice. Carlisle arriva ensuite, accompagné de Laurel. Elle m'observa avec un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants. Edward alla la prendre par l'épaule et nous présenta.

**- Laurel, je te présente Isabella Swan, mon amie et assistante au travail. Isabella, je vous présente ma petite sœur, Laurel.**

**- Heureuse de te rencontrer Laurel...**

**- Tu es trop belle !**

Et comme l'avait dit Edward, elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra un peu fort. Edward s'aperçut que je manquais d'air.

**- Laurel, doucement...**

**- Oh pardon.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es très jolie aussi. J'aime beaucoup ta robe !**

**- Je l'ai choisie avec maman et Rose.**

Je souris alors qu'elle se tournait vers son frère. Il lui proposa d'aller danser un peu, elle accepta et ils me laissèrent en compagnie d'Esmée et Carlisle. Ils me guidèrent jusqu'à Emmett et Rosalie, celle-ci m'interrogea sur ma tenue avec enthousiasme, je lui parlai donc d'Alice et voilà une deuxième cliente potentielle pour ma voisine. Edward finit par réapparaître avec Laurel. Elle était rayonnante et elle alla se mettre dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière l'embrassa sur le front.

**- Tu t'amuses ma chérie ? Edward danse bien ?**

**- Oui, c'est trop bien. J'ai faim et soif.**

**- Viens, on va chercher ça.**

**- Isabella, je te prête Edward un peu !**

Edward se mit à rire alors qu'elle partait, accompagnée de ses parents pour aller au bar. Mon patron se tourna vers moi et tendit sa main. Je m'en saisis et il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

**- Votre sœur est heureuse.**

**- Oui. Je suis soulagé de la voir comme ça. Tout ****s****e passe bien.**

**- Elle est très jolie.**

**- C'est vrai. Emmett est la seule erreur de la famille, niveau beauté.**

Je souris puis frissonnai quand sa main se posa au creux de mes reins, brûlant ma peau. Je posai une main sur son épaule et le laissai prendre mon autre main dans la sienne. Il nous faisait danser, il était doué, ça allait tout seul, je n'avais pas à réfléchir.

**- Vous avez de très beaux yeux.**

**- Pardon ?**

Aïe, j'avais parlé sans réfléchir, c'était sorti tout seul. J'avais toujours trouvé ses yeux captivants, fascinants, mais je ne l'avais jamais formulé à voix haute.

**- Euh... je trouve que vous avez de très beaux yeux. C'est certainement déplacé comme remarque.**

**- Non. Je n'arrête pas de vous complimenter en essayant de me rattrap****er**** minablement pour ne pas vous paraître lourd.**

**- Que voulez-vous Edward ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi**

**- Je n'en sais rien. Je veux apprendre à vous connaître. Ce que vous m'avez laiss****é**** entrevoir me pla****î****t beaucoup. Vous savez, j'ai appelé votre ancien patron. Il m'a dit que vous n'aviez jamais été froide et distante avec lui, vous aviez même beaucoup d'amis au bureau.**

**- Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas contre vous.**

**- Je sais. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Vous a-t-on fait du mal ? Votre ami dans le coma ****a**** un lien avec tout ça ****?**

**- S'il vous plaît... ne parlons pas de ça. Je ne veux pas. Je me disais que j'aimais travailler avec vous car vous me respectiez et que vous ne me posiez pas trop de questions. S'il vous plaît, continue****z**** à ne pas vous intéresser à moi.**

**- Non... j'attendrai simplement que vous soyez prête à me parler. Vous m'intriguez Bella. J'attendrai.**

**- Vous me faites des avances ?**

**- Je vous tends la main.**

**- Ne me mettez pas mal à l'aise. Je ne voudrais pas démissionner.**

**- Je ne veux pas vous voir partir. Cette soirée est une... parenthèse. Ça vous convient ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors profitez de votre soirée, faisons en sorte que ce soit le moins chiant possible.**

Je souris et me laissai guider par Edward. Deux danses plus tard, nous retrouvâmes le reste de sa famille, puis Esmée, Carlisle et Laurel prirent congé. J'avais parlé de Disneyland avec elle, elle avait beaucoup touché la dentelle de ma robe sur mes épaules, ça la fascinait et j'essayais de ne pas en tenir compte. Le dîner arriva, la nourriture était très bonne mais l'ambiance ennuyeuse. Edward finit par faire un don à l'association puis me proposa de partir. J'acceptai et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la limousine, le trajet fut silencieux puis il descendit avec moi pour me raccompagner à la porte. .

**- Merci pour la soirée. J'ai beaucoup apprécié votre sœur.**

**- J'en suis heureux. Nous verrons la réaction de la presse demain.**

**- On s'en moque, ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle se soit amusée et que vous avez aimé pass****er**** du temps avec elle. Ce que pense les autres, vous devriez vous en moquer.**

**- Vous avez raison. Encore une fois.**

**- Bonne nuit Edward, à lundi.**

**- À lundi Bella.**

Il pressa doucement ma main et retourna dans la limousine. J'entrai dans le hall de mon immeuble et la voiture partit, me laissant vide et seule.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. <strong>

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**J'attend vos avis =) **

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir **

**Et voilà le chapitre ! Je stress à mort ! **

**Déjà merci à Beatris pour son adorable message d'il y a quelque minutes. **

**Je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de te répondre, puisque c'est en guest, mais pas de panique je publie toutes les semaines tous les dimanches. Si par malheur je ne peu pas je préviens en général, en fin de chapitre.**

**Merci aussi donc à Mamanlily de m'avoir conseillé =) **

**Merci aussi à toute celle qui mon laissé des reviews **

**Merci à ma Lydie pour la correction. **

**Sinon je stress à cause de la révélation qui va suivre. **

**Est-ce trop tôt ? Est-ce pas trop décevant ? **

**Je vous laisse juger.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p>Il était midi quand je me levais pour la deuxième fois ce samedi matin. Comme chaque nuit, j'avais ouvert un œil vers 3h du matin, j'étais restée éveillée jusqu'à 8h pour me recoucher ensuite. Je m'offris une bonne douche, retardant le moment où je devrais repenser à ma soirée d'hier soir. La douche finie, je donnai à manger à Brad Pitt, me nourris moi aussi, d'un plateau petit-déjeuner devant la télé en regardant Remember me, un film de Robert Pattinson, à lui je dirais oui, s'il me demandait de me toucher ! Je soupirai rien qu'en y pensant. Le film terminé, je séchai mes larmes, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il meurt dans ses films ? Je rangeai mes affaires de la veille, j'étais vraiment triste de devoir rendre ma robe.<p>

À 16h, je descendis l'étage qui me séparait de l'appartement d'Alice et sonnai chez elle. C'est Jasper qui ouvrit. C'était un bel homme, grand, blond, le regard bleu et un visage paisible. Il me sourit et appela Alice pour prévenir de mon arrivée.

**- Bonjour Isabella, entrez, elle arrive.**

**- Merci.**

**- Je vous en pri****e****. Merci à vous pour m'avoir quasiment offert le dossier Cullen... Alice a craché le morceau. Ne lui en voulez pas.**

**- Pas du tout. Je suis contente pour vous.**

**- Isabella ! Tu as une petite mine, la nuit ****a**** été dure ?**

**- Non, pas vraiment.**

Alice avait débarqué en sautillant puis m'invita à la suivre dans le salon.

**- Tiens, je t'ai ramené la robe. Merci encore.**

**- De rien. Alors tu as fait sensation ?**

**- On m'a beaucoup regardée oui.**

**- Et il y a ça aussi ! Je te laisse le lire, je vais suspendre la robe.**

Je pris le journal plié en deux qu'elle me tendait et l'ouvris et fus stupéfaite d'y voir une photo de la famille Cullen mais aussi une photo d'Edward et moi lors d'une de nos danses. Nous étions proches l'un de l'autre et nos regards accrochés l'un à l'autre. On aurait dit... un couple sur le point de s'embrasser. Hors, nous n'étions pas un couple et encore moins sur le point de s'embrasser ! L'article ne disait rien, ils se demandaient juste qui j'étais et ce que j'étais pour lui. On ne parlait même pas de Laurel, du moins aucune attaque, il était juste dit que le monde avait fait la connaissance de cette jeune fille. C'était nul, le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir ça, ce n'était pas la famille présidentielle !

**- Alors ?**

**- L'article n'est pas génial... mais au moins, il n'y a pas mon nom.**

**- La photo est sublime ! Il t'a embrassée ?**

**- C'est mon patron Alice. Bien sûr que non, nous parlions. Ah et Esmée et Rosalie Cullen veulent ton numéro ! J'ai bien bossé non ?**

**- Super oui ! Je suis trop contente ! Merci !**

**- Je t'en pri****e****.**

**- Alors la soirée ? Il était drôlement impressionné ton patron ! Je suis certaine que tu lui plaîs****.**

**- Mais non. Il n'a juste pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça. Au boulot, c'est tenue noire et queue de cheval. Tout le temps. Donc là... robe rouge et chignon, ça choque !**

**- Probablement oui. Tu as vu des gens célèbres ?**

**- Hum... aucun que j****'****ai reconnu non. Je ne suis pas trop branchée dans ce domaine. Tu n'e****n**** vois pas toi des célébrités ?**

**- Pas encore ! Mais c'est mon but... tu veux boire un truc ? Manger ?**

**- Je veux bien oui. Un truc frais.**

**- Coca ?**

**- Ok.**

Elle partit dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau contenant notre goûter.

**- Merci.**

**- Je t'en pri****e****. Alors tu pars à New York ?**

**- Oui quatre jours. De mardi soir à ****s****amedi. Ça ne t'ennuie pas pour mon chat ?**

**- Non, bien sûr que non ! On lui trouvera bien une place ici. Tu me diras quoi faire.**

**- Il aime manger et les câlins, c'est pas compliqué. Je te le donnerai mardi avant de partir, j'aurai le temps de venir ici.**

**- Ok, ça marche.**

Je souris et nous parlâmes un peu de tout et surtout de rien. Alice avait le talent de me rendre à l'aise, je contrôlais quand même ce que je disais et quand le sujet me déplaisait, je la conduisais gentiment ailleurs. Une heure et demie plus tard, je rentrais chez moi, contente de ma visite chez Alice. Le reste de mon après-midi fut consacré aux courses, il fallait que je me nourrisse et que je fasse des provisions pour mon chat. En bref, rien de stimulant.

Dimanche, je m'occupai de ma valise pour mon départ mardi soir, je pris soin de sélectionner chacun de mes vêtements, de mes tailleurs jusqu'à ma lingerie. Je pris un jean et deux t-shirts simples et deux robes de soirée, on ne sait jamais, je n'avais plus qu'à rajouter des produits de toilette, et mon maquillage. Le tout rentrait dans une petite valise qui ferait office de bagage à main, nous n'aurions pas de temps à perdre pour faire enregistrer nos valises. Il était 18h quand on sonna chez moi. Je décrochai l'interphone.

**- Oui ?**

**- Isabella Swan ? J'ai un colis pour vous.**

**- ****E****uh... je vous ouvre.**

J'attendis qu'il frappe à la porte pour regarder dans le judas, c'était bien un coursier. J'ouvris méfiante, il avait une longue boite rouge avec un nœud sur le dessus.

**- Pouvez-vous signer ?**

**- Oui... Merci.**

**- Bonne soirée.**

**- Vous de même.**

Il me laissa avec ce cadeau. Aucun indice sur la boite. Je secouai, aucun bruit, rien ne bougeait, c'était léger. J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé et posai la boite sur la table basse. Brad Pitt vint se mettre sur la table face à moi.

**- C'est toi qui m'offre un cadeau ?**

Il miaula et j'ouvris la boite. Ce fut le choc. Je sus aussitôt ce que c'était. Je pris le mot posé sur le dessus, je reconnus vite l'écriture.

_Ouvrons une parenthèse_

_Savoir que vous deviez rendre cette robe me rendait fou_

_Elle est faite pour vous._

_Elle est pour vous._

_Prenez-la pour NY._

_Fermons la parenthèse._

_Edward._

Je dépliai alors la robe, celle que j'avais portée vendredi, la Valentino. Il était fou ! Il m'offrait une robe de couturier, elle devait coûter extrêmement cher ! Je n'en revenais pas. Je pris mon téléphone et écrivis sous l'impulsion du moment.

_Rouvrons votre parenthèse_

_Vous êtes fou. _

_Elle doit co__û__ter une fortune_

_je ne peux me résigner à la refuser_

_J'accepte, je l'aime bien trop pour la rendre._

_Merci Edward._

_Bella._

_Parenthèse définitivement fermée._

Je plaquai la robe contre moi et m'observai dans un miroir. Edward ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. Après de longues minutes à admirer mon reflet, je repliai la robe pour la ranger dans ma valise comme Edward me l'avait demandé. J'allai ensuite prendre une douche et en sortant, la première chose que je fis, fut de vérifier si je n'avais pas rêvé, non, ma robe et le mot étaient bien là. Un repas léger avalé, j'allai me coucher, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Je ne m'étais pas sentie heureuse depuis des mois.

À 9h le lendemain matin, j'étais déjà installée et occupée à trier le courrier quand Edward arriva. Il était au téléphone et hocha simplement la tête en passant près de moi. Il avait retenu le fait que nos parenthèses du week-end étaient bel et bien refermées. À 10h, mon patron m'appela sur le téléphone.

**- Bonjour Isabella. Je voudrais qu'on voit ensemble le séjour à New York, vous pouvez venir dans mon bureau ?**

**- J'arrive oui.**

Je raccrochai, pris ma tablette, frappai avant d'entrer et m'installai face à lui. Il me sourit et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

**- Donc à quelle heure partons-nous ?**

**- Demain à 21h58 de Seattle, nous arrivons à 6h07, heure de New York mercredi. Sans escale.**

**- Parfait. Nous quitterons le bureau à 16h demain, je passerai vous chercher à 18h précises. Bagage léger Isabella.**

**- Oui, c'est déjà fait. J'ai pris la liberté de nous réserver une voiture avec chauffeur pour nous conduire à l'hôtel.**

**- Parfait oui. Ensuite ?**

**- ****Jeudi ****à 16h, vous rencontrerez les investisseurs et actionnaires en téléconférence avec les bureaux de Seattle, donc votre mère et votre frère. Il s'agit juste d'une formalité, l'enjeu du voyage n'est pas lors de ****c****e rendez-vous. ****Vendredi**** vous ****ferez ****la présentation auprès de ce même publi****c****, investisseurs et actionnaires. C'est là que tout se jouera.**

**- Quelle heure ?**

**- 10h. Nous devrions avoir la répons****e rapidement****. Si elle est positive, vous pourrez commenc****er**** les démarches auprès d'éventuels clients après, bien sûr, être passé par la case signature de contrat. Si la réponse est négative, il faudra alors opt****er**** pour un plan B.**

**- Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Vous savez pourquoi ?**

**- Non monsieur.**

**- Je n'ai pas de plan B. Alors je mise tout sur le plan A.**

**- Ce n'est pas trop risqué ?**

**- Si, mais nous avons toujours fonctionné comme ça. De plus, Emmett ****a**** dit qu'ils étaient déjà conqui****s****, je n'ai plus qu'à les cueillir.**

**- Très bien. Nous partons samedi à 12h53, heure de New York pour arriv****er ****s****amedi à 15h58, heure de Seattle.**

**- Parfait, quelle compagnie ?**

**- Delta, elle a la wifi dans ses cabines, on ne sai****t**** jamais.**

**- Vous pensez à tout.**

**- J'essaye.**

**- Et l'hôtel ?**

**- Euh... le Ritz Carlton à Central Pak.**

**- Excellent choix ! Vous ne serez pas déçue du panorama. On peut rajout****er**** quelques petites choses ?**

**- Bien sûr. Je vous écoute.**

**- Réservez une table au '' The River Café '' pour ****jeudi**** soir. Demandez une table près des fenêtres. **

**- Pour combien de personnes ?**

**- Deux Isabella.**

**- Mais...**

**-Situ****é**** près du pont de Brooklyn et avec v****ue**** sur tout New York et la statue de la liberté. Vous devez voir ça, Isabella.**

**- Je... très bien. Merci.**

**- C'est un endroit très chic, je suppose que vous savez quelle robe il vous faudra mettre.**

**- J'ai une robe beige absolument remarqu****able**** que je n'ai jamais l'occasion de porter, je crois que pour une fois, elle sortira du placard.**

Il posa ses coudes sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et croisa ses doigts au niveau de son torse tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Il m'étudia un moment, je voyais de l'amusement dans son regard. Il finit par sourire en faisant retomber ses bras.

**- Je crois que nous en avons fini Mademoiselle Swan.**

**- D'accord. Je m'occupe de la réservation.**

**- Faites donc oui.**

**- N'hésitez pas... si vous avez besoin de moi.**

**- Je vous appellerai, soyez en certaine.**

Je me levai en souriant et sortis du bureau en me donnant un gifle mentale. Je venais de flirter, ou essayer de flirter avec mon patron ! En colère contre moi même, je me remis au travail et m'occupai de la réservation dans ce restaurant de Brooklyn.

À 13h, Edward m'autorisa à prendre ma pause déjeuner, j'allai dans la salle de repos faire réchauffer mon plat préparé la veille et mangeai en jetant un œil sur mes mails personnels. Un message de mon avocate en Floride m'interpella et je pris le temps de la joindre.

**- Bureau de Ma****î****tre Hawkins, Penny Joris, j'écoute.**

**- Bonjour Penny. C'est Isabella.**

**- Oh comment ça va ? Et la vie à Seattle ? La pluie, tu gères ?**

**- Oui je gère, c'est moins pénible que prévu. Tu vas bien aussi ?**

**- Super oui ! Même si tu nous manques ici !**

**- Vous me manquez aussi. J'ai eu un mail d****e Jenna****...**

**- Oui. Je vais voir si elle est dispo. Ne quitte pas... rappelle****-****moi un de ****c****es quatre, on a un paquet de trucs à ****s****e dire !**

**- Promis !**

Penny était une de mes meilleures amies en Floride mais comme avec toutes les autres personnes de mon ancienne vie, j'avais créé un barrage entre elle et moi. Juste quelques messages pour demander si ça allait. Pas plus. La voix très cérémonieuse de mon avocate retentit alors dans l'appareil. C'était une bonne avocate, très pro qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

**- Isabella ?**

**- Bonjour ****Jenna****.**

**- Bonjour. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors n'en perdons pas avec les formalités.**

**- Je ****t'****écoute.**

**- Ils veulent le débrancher. Les médecins disent qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir alors sa famille ****a**** décidé de le débranch****er****.**

J'avais laissé tomber ma tasse, elle se fracassa en mille morceaux, un peu comme moi après avoir entendu ça.

**- Quoi ? Non ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Ils ne peuvent pas le tuer !**

**- Il est déjà mort Isabella... je suis désolée.**

**- Non ! Non ! Je refuse ! Ils ne peuvent pas ! Il peut encore se réveiller ! Il peut se battre ! Je le connais !**

Mon avocate prit alors un ton plus doux, presque maternel, je savais qu'elle compatissait sincèrement.

**- Bella, c'est leur droit. Il vaux mieux pour lui qu'il s'en aille.**

**- Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Que puis-je faire ?**

**- Rien Bella. Tu as renoncé à tou****s**** tes droits. Son père est son seul tuteur légal désormais.**

**- Jenna...**

**- On peut demander un délai... c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir. Trois semaines, un mois pas plus. Et on peut nous le refuser.**

**- Mais ça fera retarder le moment si on demande ça, non ?**

**- Oui, quelques jours.**

**- Est-ce que si... si nous n'y arrivons pas. S'il le débranche... Je pourrais être là ?**

**- Je demanderai à l'avocat de son père. Bella autre chose...**

**- Pire ?**

**- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils vont donne****r**** l'autorisation de prélever les organes.**

**- Ils vont le tuer et le découp****er**** !?**

**- Il peut sauve****r**** beaucoup de vies grâce à ça. Il ne sera pas mort pour rien.**

**- Je ne peux pas croire en tout ça !**

**- Bella, il faut que tu commences à préparer ton deuil ma chérie. Je vais prévenir tes parents pour qu'ils t'accompagnent dans cette nouvelle épreuve.**

**- Non... je les appellerai moi-même. Jenna s'il te pla****î****t, fai****s**** tout ce que tu peux pour lui laisser du temps ! Je t'en supplie, laisse****-****lui une chance de se réveiller.**

**- Je vais essayer Bella, je te le promets. Mais toi, promets-moi que tu vas te préparer au pire.**

**- Oui.**

**- Je dois te laisser. Appelle-moi si besoin, n'hésite pas. Je sais que tu as fait le vide autour de toi mais beaucoup sont encore là pour toi.**

**- Merci.**

**- Je te tiens au courant de l'évolution des choses. Courage Bella.**

**- Merci Jenna.**

Elle raccrocha et je me laissai tomber sur une chaise, totalement interdite, choquée et accablée par cette nouvelle. Les larmes coulèrent en silence sur mes joues, je n'arrivais pas à les retenir mais je ne laissais échapper aucun sanglot. Je fixais un point sur le mur, essayant de me rendre mais ma gorge me faisait mal à cause de retenir mes pleurs, mes yeux me brûlaient, ma vue était brouillée.

**- Isabella ?**

Je ne bougeais toujours pas, c'était la voix d'Esmée, je serrai les points, plus déterminée que jamais à ne pas craquer.

**- Isabella que se passe****-****t-il ? Vous pleurez... Isabella...**

Elle effleura mon bras et je ne pus me retenir. Je lâchai un énorme sanglot et me voilà partie dans un chagrin qui me semblait inconsolable. J'entendais Esmée me parler mais je n'arrivais pas à l'entendre distinctement, mon sang pulsait dans mes oreilles, mes yeux ne voyaient plus rien, mon ventre se contactait jusqu'à en être douloureux. J'étais si faible à cet instant...

Je sentis soudain des mains sur moi, je ne protestai pas. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils voulaient de moi, je n'en avais plus rien à faire. On essayait de me parler mais je n'arrivais à rien, je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de pleurer. Je sentis qu'on me portait et c'est seulement là, que je reconnus l'odeur et la voix d'Edward. Il me chuchotait que tout irai bien. Je m'accrochai à lui alors qu'il me transportait je ne sais où. Je me retrouvai rapidement assise de nouveau, dans un canapé je dirais. Edward dit quelque chose à quelqu'un avant de me prendre contre lui. Je me laissais aller, je pleurais et il me réconfortait.

J'étais morte de chagrin, depuis que j'étais partie de Floride, depuis ce jour où une partie de moi était comme morte, je m'étais rattachée à l'espoir de le voir se réveiller. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, il ne méritait pas ça. Peu à peu, mon corps se calma, j'étais vidée... vidée de larmes, vidée de forces, vidée de pensées. Edward se redressa un peu et me tendit une boite de mouchoirs. Je la saisis, me mouchai et essuyai mes yeux.

**- Je suis... terriblement désolée Edward... ce n'est... ce n'est pas... professionnel.**

**- Je m'en moque. Que ****s****e passe****-****t-il Bella ?**

**- Je... ça va alle****r****. Pardon, je suis faible.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas une machine, vous n'êtes pas faible. C'est Tanya ?**

**- Non... oh non... j'aurais préféré. Je... ça va aller. Retournons travailler.**

Je me levai mais Edward tendit le bras vers moi, il me saisit le coude et m'obligea à me rasseoir. Je regardai autour de moi, nous étions seuls dans le bureau d'Esmée. Il avait l'air déterminé mais aussi très inquiet. Ses yeux, son regard me poussait à parler, son silence m'incitait à débuter mon récit, il patientait. Je poussai un soupir.

**- Mon ami dans le coma... il va être débranch****é**** et ses organes seront donnés. Mon avocate m'a appel****ée**** pendant la pause pour me l'annoncer.**

**- Oh Bella... je suis désolé. C'était quelqu'un que vous connaissiez depuis longtemps ?**

**- C'est... mon ex-mari.**

Je regardai en coin la réaction d'Edward, il ne put s'empêcher de marquer sa surprise, il écarquilla les yeux, ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il se reprit rapidement en secouant la tête et parla d'une voix hésitante.

- **Vous étiez mariée ? Je... ne savais pas.**

**- Je me suis mari****ée**** à 18 ans. Jacob et moi sortions ensemble depuis un an. J'étais convaincue qu'il était l'homme de ma vie. Nous nous sommes mari****és**** après le lycée, nous avons géré nos études et un petit appartement. On sortait, on avait des tas d'ami****s****, j'étais heureuse... Puis nous avons travaillé, j'étais souvent absente, Jacob était toujours là pour moi. Mais nos habitudes étaient plus devenues celles d'amis que de couple. C'était devenu mon meilleur ami, mon confident... j'étais la sienne. On a alors décidé de divorc****er****. Ça a été rapide, nous étions d'accord sur tout. Il y a six mois, notre divorce ****a**** été prononcé et... nous avions décidé de fêter ça. Nous sommes sortis. J'étais fatiguée, je suis partie ****la ****première. Et puis...**

Je fis une pause pour réunir tout mon courage. Edward prit alors ma main qu'il serra, lui parler me faisait du bien.

**- Je suis là Bella... je vous écoute.**

**- Je... après quelques mètres à pieds, une femme m'a abordée, prétextant avoir perdu son chemin. Naïvement, je me suis arrêt****ée**** pour l'aider mais deux hommes sont arrivés, ils ont pris mon sac, mon téléphone, mon argent. Je pensais que ça s'arrêterait à un simple vol. Mais la femme ****a**** propos****é**** à l'un des hommes de... de se faire plaisir avec moi. Un des types me tenai****t****, l'autre enlevai****t**** mes collants et mon sous-vêtement...**

La main d'Edward serra encore plus la mienne, il ne me quittait pas du regard. Il paraissait calme et serein mais il respirait vite, je sentais son pouls s'accélérer. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, serrai à mon tour la main de mon patron avant de continuer.

**- La femme m'insultait, elle disait que je l'avais cherché, que je n'étais qu'une tra****î****née... elle riait, elle encourage****ait**** l'homme à me violer. Dévêtue et apeurée, je continuais d'appeler à l'aide. L'homme qui me maintenait m'avait allongée par terre et l'autre ****s****'était couché sur moi. J'ai senti son sexe à l'entrée du mien, j'ai fermé les yeux très fort et puis plus rien... il était parti, il n'avait pas eu le temps de me pénétrer... Jacob était arrivé à temps. J'ai réussi à me relever, Jacob se battait contre les deux types. ****Il ****n'était pas assez fort pour les battre tou****s**** les deux et moi, j'étais impuissante. Jacob ****a**** fini par s'écrouler et le trio est parti, laissant**** mon sauveur ****pour mort. Je me suis précipitée sur lui mais il ne réagissait déjà plus. La police est arrivée peu de temps après, Jacob avait eu le temps de les appeler... Depuis ce soir****-l****à, il est dans le coma.**

Je me mis alors à fixer la table basse, je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, il ne dit rien pendant un moment, je n'avais pas la force de parler non plus. Puis il se leva, il marcha jusqu'à se poster devant les grandes fenêtres du bureau, les mains dans les poches, il fixa l'horizon.

**- Où sont-ils ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Ces deux hommes et cette femme. Ils ont été attrapés ? Jugés et emprisonnés ?**

**- Non... on ne les a jamais retrouvé. **

**- Mais enfin Bella ! Pourquoi ?**

**- La description que j'ai faite d'eux est très floue, je ne me souviens pas leurs visages, il faisait sombre, j'avais peur, je pleurais... je ne sais pas... je ne me rappelle pas.**

**- Oh Bella... pardon.**

Il revint vers moi. Il s'assit sur la table basse, face à moi, et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

**- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Je n'arrive pas à faire autrement que de me sentir coupable. Débrancher Jacob serait... serait comme si c'est moi qui le tu****ait**** !**

**- Vous êtes une victime vous aussi...**

**- La famille de Jacob me tient responsable. Je suis partie de Floride pour... les fuir. Ils m'interdisent de le voir, de prendre de ses nouvelles, ils m'ont accusé****e****... insulté****e****... même mes parents ont interdiction de l'approcher. Si je suis au courant de la situation maintenant, c'est grâce à mon avocate...**

**- Ils n'ont pas le droit.**

**- Si... je ne suis plus de la famille, j'ai renoncé à tou****s**** mes droits, nous n'avons plus rien en commun Jacob et moi. Ils ont obtenu du juge une interdiction d'approcher Jacob. Je ne suis plus rien.**

**- Chut Bella... Hey, écoutez****-****moi... regardez****-****moi Bella. Vous n'êtes responsable de rien ! On vous a agressée, volée et presque violée. Personne n'a forcé Jacob à vous défendre et à se battre. Il l'a fait de son plein gré, en tant qu'adulte responsable. Vous êtes une victime Bella, pas la fautive. La famille de votre ex****-****mari ****a**** besoin d'un responsable, ils s'en prennent à vous, c'est injuste et stupide ! Ils devraient pouss****er**** la police à chercher les vrais coupables ! Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Jacob le sav****ait****, il vous a épousée et défendue. Je vous défendr****ai**** Bella, je ferai la même chose que lui****.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Mais croyez****-****moi quand je vous dis que je suis là pour vous et que je veillerai sur vous. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.**

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Il pressa alors mes mains et chercha mon regard. Je respirai un grand coup avant de me perdre dans l'émeraude de ses yeux.

**- Rentrez chez vous Bella... je vais demander à Paul de venir vous chercher.**

**- Non. Je préfère travailler, ça évitera que je rumine tout ça. S'il vous plaît... il ne faut pas que je sois seule et que je ne pense qu'à ça.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Merci Edward. Je suis désolée...**

**- Non, non, non... vous êtes juste humaine.**

**- Vous feriez quelque chose pour moi...?**

**- Oui. Dites-moi.**

**- Pouvez-vous me prendre dans vos bras quelques secondes ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

Il se leva en m'entraînant avec lui. Il ouvrit ses bras et je me glissai entre eux. Une fois contre son torse, je fermai les yeux et calai ma respiration sur le rythme des battements de son cœur. J'avais besoin d'un soutien, besoin d'un minimum d'affection, de réconfort, si court soit-il. Je me reculai doucement de lui, lissai ma jupe et repris mon rôle d'assistante.

**- Edward... je crois que nous pouvons fermer cette nouvelle parenthèse.**

**- Bien mademoiselle Swan. Je vais travailler avec ma mère et mon frère sur la présentation de New York. En attendant, je veux que vous classiez les dossiers dans mon bureau et que vous prépariez le rendez-vous avec le directeur des Four Seasons. Je veux conclure cette affaire.**

**- Je m'en occupe. Et n'oublie****z**** pas que vous avez rendez-vous avec votre coach à la salle de sport à 18h pour une séance de musculation.**

**- J'avais oublié... merci Isabella.**

Nous sortîmes du bureau, je filai directement à mon poste de travail, j'ignorai au passage le regard des autres employés. Je me plongeai dans le travail, quand je croisais Edward, il s'assurait toujours que j'allais bien. Je le rassurais. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que Jacob allait peut-être mourir... Je ne voulais pas. Je l'aimais, pas d'amour mais d'une profonde affection, d'une amitié sincère. Le perdre serait insurmontable pour moi.

Le soir arrivé, Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à chez moi, il insista même pour monter. Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien, il me quitta. Une fois seule, je m'offris une douche puis sans manger, j'allai dans ma chambre. Je tirai sur le tiroir de ma table de nuit et pris une boite de somnifères. J'hésitais. Je n'en avais pas pris depuis longtemps, préférant les cauchemars à une nuit paisible.. sauf que ce soir, je refusais de penser. Je voulais oublier.

Les médicaments pris, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, mon chat vint se mettre contre moi. Je le caressai distraitement, quelques larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et lentement, doucement, mes paupières se fermèrent, m'entraînant dans un sommeil sans rêves et sans peine.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà...<strong>

**Alors alors ? **

**Déçu ? J'espère pas... **

**Ce n'est pas parce que la révélation est sortie que tous les problèmes sont résolu et que Bella va bien et qu'elle va changer. **

**Voilà voilà**

**à la semaine prochaine. **

**Bise**

**Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Je voudrais remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé. **

**Merci à Lydie pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture**

**Biz**

* * *

><p>Mardi matin, après ma course habituelle au Starbuck pour mon patron, je gagnai l'immeuble du cabinet E.C Desing, légèrement angoissée. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Jacob. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, j'avais peur de recevoir un coup de téléphone disant qu'il nous avait quittés... Ce matin en lisant mes mails, j'avais vu que mon avocate avait demandé un délai de réflexion mais elle m'avait bien spécifié qu'il serait probablement refusé puisque je n'étais que son ex-femme et sans contact avec mon ex-belle-famille. Tout ça ne serait plus qu'une question de jours. Je voulais croire à un miracle.<p>

**- Isabella ?**

Je me retournai alors que j'attendais devant l'un des ascenseurs, Esmée Cullen vint se mettre à mes côtés.

**- Bonjour madame Cullen.**

**- Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?**

**- Bien, merci.**

**- Edward m'a expliqué ce qui arriv****ait**** à votre ex****-****mari. Je suis navrée... Il m'a dit que même si vous étiez divorcés, vous étiez très proche de lui.**

**- Oh merci. C'est mon meilleur ami... J'essaye de ne pas penser à ce qui lui arrive.**

**- Je comprends tout à fait. Si vous avez besoin de quelques jours, n'hésite****z**** pas.**

**- Merci... partir à New York me fera croire qu'il s'agit de vacances.**

**- Edward m'a dit que vous n'y aviez jamais été. Vous verrez, c'est merveilleux. Mon mari désire achet****er**** une maison dans les Hamptons. Je suis très tentée et Laurel rêve d'être bronzée !**

**- Comment va-t-elle ? La soirée de l'autre soir lui ****a**** plu ?**

**- Beaucoup oui. Elle nous en parle encore. Elle vous a beaucoup appréciée.**

**- J'ai beaucoup aimé parler avec elle moi aussi et je la trouve très jolie. Elle ****a**** l'air tellement heureuse...**

**- C'est notre rayon de soleil... j'ai eu peur quand on nous a annoncé s****a maladie**** mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir gardée. Elle nous donne une belle leçon de vie à chaque moment. Oh, pourrez****-****vous me donner les coordonnées de votre amie qui vous a habill****ée**** pour cette soirée justement ?**

**- Oh oui ! Pardon, j'ai oublié hier ! Je vous donne tou****t**** par mail dès que je suis à mon bureau.**

**- Merci beaucoup.**

**- Je vous en prie. Vous verrez, Alice est une fille incroyable.**

Nous sortîmes à notre étage pour accéder au bureau, nous saluâmes Angela qui avait un air fatigué. Esmée s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

**- Que ****s****e passe****-****t-il Angela ?**

**- Mon fils est malade, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.**

**- Que lui arrive****-****t-il ?**

**- Une angine je pense, Ben l'emmène voir le docteur dans l'après-midi.**

**- J'espère que ça ira.**

**- Moi aussi, je déteste le voir malade. Ah, Tanya ****a**** appelé elle...**

**- Sera en retard ?**

**- Oui.**

Esmée eut un tic d'agacement mais ne dit rien.

**- On papote mesdames ?**

**- Edward, Emmett, mes chéris. Comment allez-vous ?**

**- Très bien merci.**

Mon patron embrassa sa mère sur la joue, l'aîné des frères en fit autant. Que ce soit Emmett ou Edward, ils étaient toujours très tendres envers elle, même quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur quelque chose, ils avaient toujours un mot gentil ou un geste d'affection. J'admirais ce sens de la famille. Edward reprit la parole.

**- Bonjour Angela, bonjour Isabella. Alors on parle de quoi ?**

**- Le fils d'Angela est malade, une angine. Et Tanya sera en retard.**

**- Comme c'est étonnant. Désolé pour votre fils Angela.**

**- Merci Edward, il s'en remettra, j'en suis certaine. **

**- Mais oui, au pire, vous lui faites enlever les amygdales. Je me souviens d'Emmett, incapable de parler pendant deux jours. Le pied !**

**- La ferme Edward...**

**- Bon allez les garçons, au travail !**

Emmett donna un grand coup sur l'épaule de son frère avant de partir vers son bureau, Esmée secoua la tête, dépitée, avant de partir elle aussi de son côté. Edward fit un signe à Angela avant de prendre le café que je lui tendais et de partir, moi sur ses talons.

**- Comment allez-vous Isabella ?**

**- Bien.**

**- Pour de vrai ?**

**- J'essaye. Mon avocate a demandé un délai de réflexion.**

**- Il sera accordé ?**

**- Non, probablement pas, mais ça nous donne quelques heures, voir jours.**

**- Tenez****-****moi au courant.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je veux m'assurer que le jour venu, vous ne ferez pas de bêtises.**

**- Merci.**

**- Je vous en prie. Bon, au travail, n'oubliez pas qu'on termine à 16h.**

**- Je sais oui.**

**- Bien.**

Il me sourit avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Je m'installai et soupirai en voyant le peu de travail que j'avais à faire. J'avais déjà bouclé la plus grosse partie, il ne restait que des détails. Je me mis alors lentement au travail. À 10h, mon téléphone sonna, mon portable indiquait que ma mère essayait de me joindre. J'avais peur mais je décrochai.

**- Maman ?**

**- Oh Bella... comment vas-tu ? Nous avons appris la nouvelle... je suis désolée ma chérie.**

**- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !**

- Chérie, c'est à eux de décider. Les médecins disent qu'il n'y a plus à espérer...

**- Non ! Son cœur bat !**

**- Mais il n'y a plus de réaction cérébrale Bella.**

**- Passe-moi papa****.**** Il est là ?**

**- Oui. Tiens...**

**- Bella ?**

**- Papa... Ce qu'ils veulent faire, débrancher Jacob, ce n'est pas de l'euthanasie ? Ce n'est pas contre la loi ?**

**- Non. Il est en mort cérébrale. C'est... un légume Bella. Jacob est parti.**

**- Papa...**

**- Je sais Bella. Tu veux qu'on viennent ta mère et moi ?**

**- Non, je pars ce soir pour New York pour le travail.**

**- J'ai entendu dire que les médecins faisaient un dernier bilan, pour confirmer leur diagnostique. Chérie, je voudrais que tu te prépares à le laisser partir.**

**- C'est ma faute, je n'accepterai pas le fait d'avoir tué Jacob. Je suis un monstre...**

**- Bella ma chérie...**

**- Il faut que je retourne travailler. Je te laisse, tien****s-****moi au courant, s'il te plaît.**

**- Oui mais Isabella ne te...**

**- Je t'aime papa.**

Je raccrochai et mis mon visage entre mes mains. Je devais me reprendre et vite. Le téléphone de mon bureau sonna alors, je répondis plus sèchement que prévu.

**- Isabella Swan !**

**- C'est Edward... avez-vous du travail ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Cela concerne New-York ?**

**- Non.**

**- Est-ce que ça peut attendre notre retour ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors nous quittons le bureau. Je vous emmène quelque part et c'est no****n**** négociable, vous me suivez, point.**

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. De toute façon, je n'avais pas la tête à travailler. Je rangeai mon bureau quand Edward arriva, je mis ma veste et il me fit signe de passer devant lui. Il salua brièvement Angela et c'est en silence que nous prîmes l'ascenseur, traversâmes le hall puis montâmes dans la berline conduite par Paul. Alors que le silence régnait toujours, Edward se tourna brusquement vers moi.

**- Vous avez une tenue de sport ?**

**- Une tenue de sport ?**

**- Oui ou non ?**

**- Non.**

**- Très bien. Paul, nous allons acheter une tenue pour Isabella. Merci.**

Paul acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Je regardai Edward étonnée et effrayée. Que voulait-il faire ? Très vite, la voiture s'immobilisa et Paul ouvrit la portière, Edward descendit et m'incita à en faire autant. Curieuse, je le suivis dans le magasin de sport et il se dirigea dans le rayon qui l'intéressait.

**- Vous faites quelle taille ?**

**- C'est personnel. Et pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une tenue de sport ? Je n'aime pas le sport ! Et vous ne me l'imposerai pas ! Pour qui vous prenez****-****vous ?**

**- On prendra du S.**

**- M...**

**- M ? Vraiment ?**

**- Oui vraiment du M ! Ma parole, vous cherche****z**** à vous foutre de moi ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur monsieur Cullen !**

**- Faite****s-****moi confiance mademoiselle Swan ! Je vous ai promis d'être là pour vous...**

**- Je ne vous ai rien demandé !**

**- Je le ferai quand même. Ça vous plaît ça ?**

Il me montra un pantacourt noir tout simple. Je ne bronchai pas. Il soupira et le posa sur son bras. Il alla ensuite choisir un débardeur rouge. Je ne bougeai toujours pas. Quoi qu'il ait prévu de faire, je n'y mettrai pas du mien. Il fut obligé de me tirer par la main, de m'asseoir et d'enlever l'une de mes chaussures pour me faire essayer des baskets. Content de lui et de ses trouvailles, il me remit mon escarpin et leva son regard vers moi.

**- Vous êtes têtue. Mais sachez que je suis pire que vous ! Debout, on va chez moi.**

**- Non.**

**- Ne m'oblige****z**** pas à vous porte****r**** sur mon épaule. Faites-moi confiance Isabella.**

**- Je n'y mettrai aucune bonne volonté !**

**- Sans blague ? J'avais pas remarqué ! On y va.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les caisses, il paya... cher. Bien fait pour lui ! Même si je trouvais ça abusé pour un pantacourt, un débardeur, des baskets et une paire de chaussettes basses. Bref. De retour dans la voiture, il demanda à Paul de nous conduire chez lui et je passai le trajet tournée vers la fenêtre, dos à lui, à me demander ce que nous allions bien pouvoir faire en tenue de sport chez lui. Du Yoga ?

Paul se gara devant l'immeuble de mon patron, nous descendîmes et je me laissai guider. Edward salua le portier puis le concierge, avant de monter dans l'ascenseur où il bavarda avec un couple. Arrivés à l'étage de ce qui devait s'appeler un penthouse, il me fit entrer chez lui et sans me faire visiter, il m'emmena dans une chambre.

**- Je dois vous déshabille****r**** ou vous vous en chargez ?**

Je lui pris des mains le sac contenant ma nouvelle tenue sans dire un mot mais en le foudroyant du regard. Il sembla amusé et me laissa seule. Aussi lentement que possible, je me changeai et quand je sortis de la chambre, je dois préciser qu'elle était immense, Edward était déjà là à m'attendre, lui aussi en tenue de sport. Marcel noir et jogging.

**- Et maintenant ? On va se battre ? De la lutte grec****que**** ? Un combat de boue ?**

**- Bien que tout cela paraisse fort amusant, non. Vous allez vous défoule****r****, évacuer votre tristesse et votre colère avant que tout cela vous ronge de trop. Venez...**

**- Mes parents vous ont payé pour ça ? Ou mon avocate ?**

**- Non. Ma salle de sport est là-bas, venez.**

**- Vous avez une salle de sport ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors pourquoi vous payez un abonnement dans un club de la ville ?**

**- Parce que je n'ai pas toutes les machines, j'ai le principal. Et ici, je n'ai pas de coach, c'est juste pour le plaisir.**

Je n'ajoutai rien et lui suivis dans sa salle de sport. Il y avait un tapis de course, un sac de frappe, des altères, un vélo, et divers appareils de musculation. Et il n'avait que le principal, je levai les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête. Il m'entraîna alors vers le sac de frappe. Il ouvrit un petit coffre et en sortit des espèces de mitaines qu'il me tendit.

**- Mettez ça.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour ne pas vous blesser. Allez.**

Sans avoir vraiment le choix, j'enfilai ses drôles de gants. Je supposais qu'il voulait que je tape dans le sac devant moi, mais ne devait-on pas taper là-dedans avec de vrais gants de boxe ? J'étais perplexe. Il se planta alors devant moi, vérifiant que mes gants étaient bien mis, il resserra les scratchs autour de mes poignets et me plaça face au sac.

**- Maintenant, frappez.**

**- Je ne veux pas.**

**- Allez-y, frappez.**

Mollement, je donnai un coup dans le sac, à la limite, c'est plus moi que le sac qui avait senti quelque chose. Edward soupira et se planta devant moi.

**- Ok Bella...**

**- Isabella !**

**- Non ! Bella ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort, vous êtes dou****ée**** dans votre travail, vous êtes courageuse, honnête, dévouée et loyale. Mais vous n'êtes pas une machine. Vous avez des sentiments, des peurs et comme tout le monde, vous avez de la colère en vous. Et cette colère vous ronge en ce moment, vous devez l'évacuer avant qu'elle explose et que vous perdiez le contrôle. Ne la garde****z**** pas pour vous, défoulez-vous.**

**- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?**

**- Parce que vous êtes mon assistante, que j'ai besoin de vous et que je ne veux pas qu'****à**** cause de tout ça, vous perdiez les pédales et que votre travail nuise à mon travail. Maintenant frappez ! Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal. Allez-y.**

Je fixai ce malheureux sac de frappe qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'on lui donne des coups. Edward n'avait pas tord, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de cogner mon poing contre le sac. Edward se mit derrière moi et ajusta ma position avant de s'écarter.

**- Vous aurez plus de force comme ça. Allez-y, ne pensez pas à l'endroit o****ù**** vous êtes, concentrez-vous sur votre colère.**

Je tapai une nouvelle fois, plus ancrée sur mes pieds, la force de mes bras était effectivement plus forte. Un coup... deux coups... trois coups... j'allais plus vite, plus fort. Je pensais à mon agression... je revoyais ces types battre Jacob. Je frappais sur le sac en pensant à la police qui n'avait pas retrouvé les agresseurs. Je cognais en pensant à la réaction de la famille de Jacob, l'injustice que je ressentais face à cela. J'en voulais aux médecins, incapables de le ramener. Je continuais d'écraser mes poings contre le cuir noir qui se balançait au rythme de mes assauts de plus en plus violents.

Ma rage explosa quand je me mis à penser à Jacob, c'est à lui que j'en voulais le plus, il ne se battait pas, il m'avait abandonnée ! Il me quittait... oui, nous étions séparés parce que notre mariage ne rimait à rien mais il restait mon meilleur ami et j'avais besoin de lui et il me laissait toute seule avec ma souffrance ! Je poussai un cri de rage et de douleur avant de m'effondrer en larmes. Edward me rattrapa avant que mes genoux ne touchent le sol et une fois de plus, je me laissai aller contre lui.

Je me réveillai seule, dans une grande chambre, baignée par la lumière du soleil. Logée dans les couvertures blanches d'un grand lit, je me sentis légèrement perdue. Je portais toujours ma tenue de sport, je regardai le réveil, 14h. Je me souvenais de ma matinée, je savais où j'étais. Je me couchai sur le dos, bras en croix pour remettre mes idées en place.

J'étais chez Edward, mon patron, il m'avait fait frapper dans un sac de frappe pour évacuer ma colère. Ça avait marché, je me sentais soulagée, du moins pour le moment. J'avais pleuré puis je m'étais certainement endormie. Je me relevai sur les coudes pour étudier la chambre. Blanche et grise, bien trop impersonnelle pour être celle du propriétaire. Je me levai, sur un des fauteuils de la pièce se trouvaient mes vêtements, avec un mot.

_Si vous le souhaitez, la salle de bain de cette chambre est à votre disposition,  
>j'y ai mis des serviettes. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, <em>

_n'hésitez surtout pas. _

_Je suis là.  
>E.<em>

Je souris, pris mes affaires et allai jusqu'à la petite salle de bain. Petite n'était, en fait, pas le mot qui convenait. Cette pièce avait pratiquement la taille de mon salon, dire que ce n'était pas la salle de bain principale... pendant un instant, j'hésitai entre douche, assez grande pour douze personnes, ou un bain, dans une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine. J'écoutai la voix de la raison et me dépêchai de prendre une douche. Je ne profitai même pas de la fonction '' jets massants'' tant ma douche fut rapide. Je me séchai, coiffai mes cheveux du mieux possible avant de remettre mes vêtements.

Je refis le lit convenablement, pris ma tenue de sport sur le bras et partis à la recherche d'Edward. Empruntant le couloir, je débouchai sur la cuisine, vide. Je continuai mon chemin pour enfin arriver dans le salon. Edward était là, sur son canapé, des dossiers devant lui et une oreillette vissée à son oreille. Concentré, il fronçait les sourcils, tout en cherchant quelque chose dans un des dossiers posés devant lui.

**-... je m'en tape ! Hors de question que l'on cède ! J'en ai ra****s****-le-bol de leurs exigences à la con ! Nous en avons laiss****é**** pass****er**** plus qu'il n'en faut !... Bah qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! S'ils ne sont pas contents, si ce n'est pas assez pour eux, on se passera de ce chantier... Non, c'est ça ou rien du tout ! **

Edward balança son stylo et souffla, agacé, en se laissant tomber dans le fond du canapé. Il tourna la tête vers moi et se redressa, toujours en écoutant son interlocuteur.

**- Non, on ne peux pas ! Emmett, arrête de me faire chier avec ça. J'ai dis non !**

Mon patron me tendit un papier, pendant qu'il l'avait écrit, j'avais jeté un œil sur les dossiers sur la table. Il s'agissait du dossier sur l'hôtel des '' Four Seasons '' je fronçai les sourcils, je croyais cette histoire réglée. Je pris le papier qu'Edward me tendait.

Vous allez bien ?

Il y a de quoi manger dans la cuisine.

Servez-vous.

J'ai bientôt fini.

Je souris et levai les pouces pour dire que j'allais bien. Ses yeux se mirent à briller avec un sourire éclatant puis soudainement son regard se fit noir, le sourire disparut et il fronça les sourcils avant de répondre sèchement à Emmett.

**- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis non ! On a qu'à leur faire tout ça gratuitement tant qu'on y est ! J'ai dit non !**

Je laissai Edward à sa communication pour aller dans l'immense cuisine. J'ouvris le frigo et pris de quoi me faire un sandwich, je mourrais de faim. Je me servis à boire et m'installai sur un des tabourets de bar autour de l'îlot central.

**- Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il vous faut ?**

**- J'adore votre cuisine ! Je me suis servie. Vous avez mangé ?**

**- Oui, j'aurais d****û**** attendre, votre sandwich me plaît...**

**- Vous en voulez ?**

**- Non, mangez. Comment ça va ?**

**- Bien. Merci, vous aviez raison, ça fait du bien. Je vais peut-être m'inscrire dans une salle de sport pour me défouler.**

**- Vous pouvez venir ici.**

**- Hum non... vous êtes mon boss... je trouve que nous avons ouvert bien trop de parenthèses. Regardez, j'ai dormi dans votre lit, utilisé votre salle de bain et je me suis servie dans votre frigo.**

**- Ce n'était pas ma chambre, ni ma salle de bain.**

**- Vous êtes propriétaire ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Donc même si c'est une chambre d'ami, c'est votre chambre d'ami. C'est à vous tout ça.**

**- C'est pertinent.**

**- Un problème avec les Four Seasons ? Je pensai****s ****que c'était conclu.**

**- Moi aussi. Mais il veulent revoir le budget à la baisse mais sans changer les plans d'origine.**

**- La baisse est importante ?**

**- 20 milles. On a déjà fait un prix, revu les plans et la décoration, changé les matériaux et les fournisseurs. Mais ils veulent de la qualité de luxe à bas prix.**

**- Vous avez cédé ?**

**- Vous rigolez ? C'est un client important mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on dise amen à tout. Nous avons déjà fait beaucoup de concessions.**

**- Pourquoi font-il ça tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi ne pas divis****er**** les travaux ? Je ne sais pas... cinq ou six chambres cette année, l'année suivante pareil. Bien sûr pour ne pas les perdre, vous signez un contrat d'exclusivité et leur assur****ez**** que d'une année sur l'autre, les travaux n'augmenteron****t**** pas mais ne baisseron****t**** pas non plus.**

**- Bella ? Pourquoi vous êtes assistante ? Vous pourriez bien prendre ma place avec cette idée. Je vais appeler le bureau, ensuite je vous ramène. Nous avons un avion ce soir.**

**- Oui et il faut que je mette Brad Pitt en pension.**

**- Dans un chenil ?**

**- Non, c'est Alice qui le garde.**

**- D'accord. Le repas est bon ?**

**- Excellent merci.**

**- Je vous abandonne de nouveau, à tout de suite. Faites****comme chez vous.**

**- D'accord.**

Il me sourit et repartit dans le salon. Moi, je terminai mon repas, je pris le risque de prendre une part de gâteau au chocolat en espérant qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas. Je rangeais la cuisine quand il arriva. Il avait troqué sa tenue de sport pour un jean et t-shirt blanc. Après avoir récupéré mes affaires, je le suivis jusqu'à l'entrée, il prit les clefs de sa voiture et vissa une casquette sur sa tête, les lunettes de soleil mirent une touche finale à son look. Le trajet fut assez rapide et silencieux mais pas un silence gênant, au contraire. Il me déposa devant mon immeuble.

**- Je viens vous chercher à 18h précises, comme prévu.**

**- Je serai à l'heure. Merci pour la journée et le cours de sport. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.**

**- Je vous l'av****ais**** dit. À ce soir Isabella.**

**- Oui, à tout à l'heure.**

Je descendis de la voiture, montai chez moi et sentis l'excitation du départ m'envahir. Je pris un moment pour câliner mon chat, il allait me manquer. Ensuite, j'appelai Alice pour qu'elle vienne m'aider à transporter les affaires de Brad Pitt. Durant tout le temps du déménagement, je discutai avec ma nouvelle amie. Nous organisâmes même un repas chez moi, le lendemain midi de mon retour pour que je lui raconte New York.

Après avoir laissé mon chat, je remontai mettre des vêtements confortables pour le voyage, jean, débardeur et sandales. Je pris quand même une veste, laissai mes cheveux détachés, vérifiai ma valise, mes papiers et ma mallette de travail. À 18h, j'étais déjà devant mon immeuble. La berline conduite par Paul arriva à 18h02. Paul prit mes affaires qu'il mit dans le coffre après m'avoir ouvert la portière. Je me mis au côté d'Edward, il me sourit, je lui rendis son sourire en m'attachant.

**- Vous êtes en retard, monsieur. Il est 18h02.**

Il rit franchement alors que Paul prenait la route pour l'aéroport.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà...<strong>

**La semaine prochaine, promis, New York ! **

**A la semaine prochaine  
><strong>

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Direction NEW YORK ! **

**Merci à toute pour les review**

**Et merci à Lily pour la correction ! **

**Très bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><em>'' Start spreading the news,<br>I'm leaving today  
>I wanna be a part of it,<br>New York, New York... ''_

La voix de Liza Minelli résonnait dans ma tête, j'étais tellement excitée d'être enfin à New York. J'avais envie de crier, danser, chanter, courir et sauter partout ! Enfin ça, c'était intérieur puisque pour le chauffeur et pour Edward, j'étais juste une femme épuisée par le voyage qui regardait d'un air absent les lumières de la ville. Mais je jure qu'à l'intérieur de moi, c'était la fête du siècle.

Il était 6h30, le voyage avait été long et pas franchement reposant. J'avais lu, regardé des films, écouté de la musique, regardé par le hublot... je n'avais que très peu dormi. Edward, lui, avait vu le film avec moi puis il avait mis son siège en position couché et il avait dormi. Ah oui, en plus des livres ou des films, j'avais passé pas mal de temps à observer mon patron dormir. J'avais honte mais... c'est comme passer à côté d'une œuvre d'art magnifique et de ne pas l'admirer et l'étudier. J'aimais l'art !

Bref, le trajet en avion fini, nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport JFK où la voiture que j'avais commandée nous attendait. Très gentleman, Edward porta mes affaires et les confia au chauffeur pendant que je montais dans la voiture. Le trajet fut silencieux... enfin non. Edward était au téléphone. Arrivés à l'hôtel, un portier nous ouvrit et mit nos bagages sur un chariot. Je restais interdite en voyant le hall d'entrée, c'était grandiose.

Le sol en marbre blanc luisant était dessiné de grands losanges dont la couleur des contours était jaune pâle, lui-même encadré par du bleu, lui aussi assez clair. Discret mais raffiné. Les murs étaient de couleur crème, avec des moulures, les plafonds plutôt bas étaient eux aussi moulés, au milieu du hall était suspendu un impressionnant lustre en cristal. À gauche, un homme était derrière un comptoir en bois brillant, style empire, il nous salua d'un signe de tête, le concierge. Devant nous, un peu plus loin, un autre comptoir, le même que sur le côté.

À notre droite, une grande pièce avec des canapés, fauteuils et table basse toujours inspirés de l'empire étaient disposés pour créer des petits salons. Les murs étaient en bois clair, de grands tableaux aux cadres dorés y étaient accrochés. Dans le fond, un grand comptoir en bois et des tabourets qui ne dénotaient pas avec le style des autres meubles. Il s'agissait du bar de l'hôtel. Vu l'heure, les lieux n'étaient pas encore investis, c'était très clame.

**- Isabella ?**

Je clignai des yeux pour me concentrer sur Edward, il me regardait avec une légère pointe d'impatience mais je vis aussi de l'amusement. Je secouai la tête avant d'aller dans le fond du hall m'adresser au réceptionniste.

**- Bonjour...**

**- Bienvenue au Ritz-Carlton Central Park hôtel.**

**- Merci. Nous avons une réservation, une suite, au nom de Cullen et une chambre au nom de Swan.**

**- Un instant... nous avons bien une suite au nom de monsieur Edward Cullen mais pas de chambre au nom de Swan.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- C'est une suite que nous avons. Isabella Swan.**

**- Mais je... j'ai réservé moi-même une...**

J'avais compris, je me tournai vers Edward, qui avait raccroché d'avec un collaborateur d'ici mais avait toujours le téléphone à l'oreille, certainement en train d'appeler pour réveiller Emmett, juste par plaisir d'embêter son frère. Il haussa les épaules en m'adressant un sourire en coin. Je haussai à mon tour les épaules.

**- Je m'en fiche, c'est vous qui payez ! Va pour la suite alors.**

**- Puis-je prendre vos passeports ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

Je lui tendis nos deux passeports et après vérification, le réceptionniste me sourit en me les rendant.

**- Nous allons vous conduire dans vos suites. Elles sont communicantes.**

**- Génial...**

Je fis glisser mon regard jusqu'à Edward qui été trop occupé à rire d'avoir réveillé son frère à 3h30 du matin, heure de Seattle. Un groom arriva alors, il récupéra quelque chose que lui tendit le réceptionniste avant de nous saluer et de nous demander de le suivre. J'avançai sans me soucier d'Edward qui riait toujours et mettait un terme à sa conversation. Dans l'ascenseur, il se mit derrière moi et se pencha pour me parler à l'oreille.

**- C'était Emmett. Il vous salu****e****.**

**- J'en doute, mais merci. Et pour la suite aussi.**

**- Je n'allais pas vous laisser à un ou deux étages de distance de moi. Imagin****ez**** que j'aie besoin de vous en urgence.**

Je secouai la tête et réprimai un frisson quand il pressa sa main dans le creux de mes reins pour me faire avancer hors de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Je suivis le groom le long d'un couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une clef magnétique.

**- Votre suite monsieur Cullen...**

**- Merci, je vais me débrouiller, je connais la maison. Tenez pour vous, c'est également de la part de mademoiselle Swan.**

Il lui tendit un billet qu'il prit sans exprimer la moindre expression, mis à part un hochement de tête. Il se tourna alors dans le couloir et d'une parole silencieuse, il m'invita à le suivre. Je remerciai Edward d'un regard d'avoir payé ma course et partis à la suite du groom. Il inséra la clef dans la porte voisine de celle d'Edward, entra et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Je ne repartirais jamais d'ici !

**- Vos bagages ont été montés mademoiselle Swan. N'hésitez pas à appeler le concierge ou la réception au moindre besoin. Vous trouverez dans le salon la carte des menus du room****-****service ainsi que tou****s**** les autres différents services que notre hôtel propose.**

**- Merci... J'espère que mon patron vous a suffisamment donné... je peux s****û****rement rajouter.**

**- Mademoiselle, je viens de commencer mon service et j'ai déjà plus de pourboires qu'hier à la fin de ma journée.**

**- Oh. Et bien désolée...**

**- Première fois dans un hôtel comme ****celui-ci****?**

**- Oui. Mon ancien patron était du genre à nous loger dans un hôtel premier pri****x**** avec vue sur l'aéroport.**

**- Profitez bien de votre séjour alors. Je suis Peter si besoin.**

**- Je m'en souviendrai. Bonne journée Peter.**

**- Bonne journée mademoiselle Swan.**

Il me fit un sourire chaleureux avant de sortir. Je me retrouvai seule dans un grand couloir recouvert d'une épaisse moquette gris clair. Les boiseries moulées blanches formaient comme des cadres, dont l'intérieur était peint couleur beige. Le couloir était habillé d'un grand miroir doré et sculpté, une console ronde en bois laqué, noire et dorée, où un vase contenant gros bouquet était posé. Il y avait des fauteuils, une autre console mais carrée cette fois. J'ouvris la première porte, les toilettes, la deuxième porte, une salle de bain aussi grande que celle d'Edward dans sa chambre d'ami. Je débouchai enfin dans un grand salon.

Tout était de style empire. Une table ronde, à pied central, était près d'une fenêtre, deux sièges autour d'elle. Au fond de la pièce, un élégant canapé gris était contre le mur, deux fauteuils identiques de chaque côté, formant un large U autour d'une table basse. Il y avait plusieurs commodes le long des murs, des miroirs, des petits bouquets de fleurs partout... face au canapé, se trouvait un grand écran plat, encastré dans un meuble en bois qui devait contenir le mini bar.

J'allai ensuite dans la chambre. Un grand lit blanc avec une tête de lit en bois, une dizaine de coussins posés dessus, un bout de lit raffiné, deux tables de chevet laquées où trônaient deux grandes lampes, un fauteuil face à la fenêtre près d'une petite console ronde, une télé face au lit et même un petit télescope posé près d'une des deux grandes fenêtres.

Et la vue ! Central Park s'étendait devant moi, la cime des arbres légèrement plus basse que ma fenêtre, les buildings encadraient le parc, le ciel était rosi par le lever de soleil, la rue s'animait doucement. Je n'en revenais pas. C'était incroyable. Je laissai échapper un cri de joie avant de me jeter sur le lit confortable de la chambre, je m'enfonçai dans les coussins et couvertures, détendue et heureuse d'être là. Je fermai les yeux.

**- Bella... ? Debout demoiselle... vous allez louper New York... Bella... Ne m'obligez pas à vous toucher pour vous réveiller.**

La voix d'Edward résonna dans ma tête, il était proche de moi mais il était vrai qu'il ne me touchait pas. J'appréciais. J'ouvris alors les yeux, éblouie par la lumière de la pièce, je grimaçai et me redressai sur les coudes. Edward, assis à côté de moi, était vêtu de sa tenue décontractée. Jean, t-shirt, bonnet sur la tête et lunettes de soleil accrochées à l'encolure de son t-shirt.

**- Vous savez... un jour vos cheveux mourront étouffés à force de mettre des bonnets et des casquettes dès que vous sortez décontracté et avec la chaleur qu'il fait dehors.**

Il se mit à rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je souris à mon tour et attendis qu'il repose ses yeux brillants sur moi, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

**- J'aime bien porter des casquettes et des bonnets, ça donne un style sympa, non ?**

**- Vous avez raison, c'est le pire. Quelle heure est-il ?**

**- 9H30.**

**- Vous avez une bonne raison pour me réveiller ?**

**- Bien sûr ! New York ma chère ! Vous n'allez pas passe****r**** votre temps libre à dormir, si ?**

**- Euh... non, c'est vrai.**

**- Alors debout, je vous offre les services d'un guide.**

**- Un guide ?**

**- Moi ! Venez manger un peu et nous partons. Ça va être marrant.**

**- Si vous le dites. Laissez-moi prendre une douche.**

**- Ok.**

Je me relevai et découvris que la salle de bain avait deux entrées, une par le couloir et l'autre par la chambre. Après avoir verrouillé les deux portes, je me déshabillai et caressai du bout des doigts la grande baignoire.

**- La prochaine fois...**

Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillai d'un short et d'un débardeur lâche et mis mes sandales. Il faisait plutôt chaud, nous étions début juin. Je sortis de ma chambre rejoindre Edward dans le salon, il regardait la chaîne des sports, vautré dans le canapé, une part de gâteau au chocolat et un verre de jus de pamplemousse posé sur la petite table devant lui. Il se détourna de l'écran pour me regarder, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'il regardait mes jambes nues.

**- Edward ? Vous connaissez le harcèlement sexuel ?**

**- Hein ? Ouais...**

**- Faites****en sorte que je n'ai pas à m****'****en servir contre vous.**

**- Justement, j'étais en train de me dire que vous étiez affreusement laide ! Vos jambes ressemblent au jambon que ****tranche ****mon boucher ! Vous n'avez pas honte ****de vous montrer ainsi**** ?**

Je souris malgré moi et m'installai à la table ronde pour manger. Je me tournai vers lui.

**- Il n'y a plus de gâteau au chocolat ?**

**- Non... il n'y ****avait qu'une**** part. C'est votre punition pour en avoir piqué une chez moi.**

**- Vous m'aviez dit de me servir ! Et enlevez ****c****e maudit bonnet, nous sommes à l'intérieur.**

Il soupira, enleva le bonnet noir qu'il fourra dans sa poche arrière en se relevant pour se joindre à moi autour de la table. Il déposa son verre et son assiette puis trancha la part de gâteau en deux. Il m'en donna une moitié.

**- Peu de femme peuvent dire que je partage avec elle.**

**- Je le savourerai, merci beaucoup. Le gâteau de la dernière fois était excellent au passage.**

**- Laurel...**

**- Elle a fait ça ?**

**- Oui, elle est douée, je vous l'av****ais**** dit.**

**- Et bien dite****s-****lui de ma part que c'était délicieux.**

**- Je lui dirai. Mangez et taisez-vous en plus d'être affreuse à regarder, vous avez une voix insupportable.**

Je souris et mangeai. J'étais très surprise par moi-même en me rendant compte que je me laissais complimenter de la sorte par un homme qui était mon patron. Étions-nous en train de flirter ? Non... c'était juste de la taquinerie. Nous étions amis ou quelque chose du genre. Je me mis d'accord avec moi-même pour dire qu'il ne fallait pas que les choses aillent plus loin, ni dans les gestes ni dans les paroles.

Le petit-déjeuner avalé, j'enfilai mes propre lunettes de soleil pendant qu'Edward remit son bonnet et ses lunettes puis il me proposa de prendre un petit gilet, mes papiers et mon portefeuille dans son sac à dos. J'acceptai et le suivis jusqu'à la réception. Le hall, si calme à notre arrivée, était désormais bruyant, envahi par les hommes d'affaires et les riches touristes. Edward discuta avec le concierge un instant puis m'invita à le suivre. Dehors deux vélos attendaient. Oh non...

**- Dites-moi que vous savez faire du vélo.**

**- Je suis terriblement tentée de dire non mais... oui.**

**- C'est plus simple pour visiter, on perdra moins de temps dans la circulation. Venez...**

**- Je suis obligée de mettre ****c****e casque ?**

**- Oui.**

Il mit lui-même le casque sur ma tête et s'assura qu'il était bien maintenu. Je devais être affreuse avec ça sur la tête. Il sourit, mit son sac sur son dos et m'encouragea à prendre un des vélos.

**- Vous me suivez, ok ? On reste à côté et on s'arrête quand vous voulez.**

**- Ok. Et où est votre casque ?**

**- Ils n'en avaient plus à ma taille.**

**- Je dirai à votre mère qu'elle aurait dû vous appeler Pinocchio.**

**- En selle, Isabella. New York vous attend.**

Sans en avoir l'air, j'étais très impatiente de partir à la découverte de cette ville en vélo et en compagnie d'Edward. Nous commençâmes par rejoindre la 5ème avenue et en passant devant Tiffany & Co, je m'imaginai Audrey Hepburn avec sa robe fourreau noire en satin et ses longs gants en train de manger son bagel et boire son café devant les magnifiques bijoux de Tiffany. Nous passâmes devant le musée d'art moderne pour atteindre Time Square. C'était magique. Toutes ces lumières, le monde, le bruit, les odeurs. Edward me proposa de laisser les vélos pour découvrir un peu l'intersection mondialement connue.

Pendant presque 1h, je déambulai sur la place, prenant un nombre incalculable de photos. Edward m'emmena même dans une petite boutique où l'on nous prit en photo, mon patron m'avait prise par surprise dans ses bras, après m'avoir prévenue mais avant que je proteste. J'avais alors crié et souri de surprise et le photographe nous avait flashés. Edward discuta avec un homme de la boutique, paya et prit ma main pour sortir. Il me guida jusque devant un panneau gigantesque et une minute plus tard, notre photo s'afficha sur Time Square, sous l'image, il y avait écrit '' Welcome to New York Isabella ''. Edward nous prit alors en selfie devant notre photo géante.

**- C'est incroyable ! J'ai été affichée sur Time Square !**

**- C'est toujours un truc qui marche pour draguer !**

**- Vous me drague****z**** ?**

**- Non ! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes laide et en plus, vous êtes mon assistante. Mais nous sommes amis, non ?**

**- Oui, je crois. J'ai faim ! Vous conseillez quoi ?**

**- Vous êtes obligée de prendre un hot-dog, ma chère ! Ensuite, nous irons à l'****E****mpire ****S****tate ****B****uilding.**

**- J'aimerais aller au ground zero.**

**- Nous irons au retour alors. Après, on finira par ****C****entral ****P****ark.**

**- Et la statue de la liberté ?**

**- Demain matin.**

**- Vous avez une réunion à 16H dans le quartier des affaires.**

**- Nous serons dans les temps.**

Je hochai la tête et il me paya un hot-dog avec des frites que nous mangeâmes en retournant aux vélos. Nous passâmes devant le Planet Hollywood pour voir les empreintes de mains des stars. Je trouvai celles de Robert Pattinson, je mis ma main sur son empreinte et pris une photo. Ma main était bien petite comparée à la sienne. Puis comme promis, nous allâmes à l'Empire State Building. Après avoir bataillé, je payai l'entrée pour pouvoir surplomber Manhattan. Je ne regrettais rien, la vue était tout simplement incroyable. Edward me laissa prendre le nombre de photos que je voulais, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il vint vers moi et s'appuya sur une des rambardes.

**- Si nous avons le temps, je vous ramènerais ici mais au couch****er**** d****e**** soleil. C'est encore plus beau.**

**- J'en serais ravi****e****. Alors, c'est ici que King Kong est mort ?**

**- Tragique hein ?**

**- Oui. Enfin avec tout ce qu'a subi New York au cinéma... cette ville a ****été detruite genre quoi... 1 million de fois ?**

**- À quelque chose près oui. ****On repart ?**

**- Oui.**

Il prit ma main et nous retrouvâmes nos vélos pour aller nous recueillir au ground zero. Le mémorial pour rendre hommage aux victimes du 11 septembre, à l'emplacement même des tours jumelles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au film que j'avais vu l'autre fois, avec mon acteur fétiche. Sauf que Tyler, le héros du film, n'était qu'un personnage, combien de vrais Tyler avaient péri dans cet attentat ? L'émotion me prit à la gorge et je fis signe à Edward que je voulais partir. Il hocha la tête et en silence, nous prîmes le chemin de Central Park.

La visite du ground zero avait un peu plombé l'ambiance mais je ne regrettais pas d'y avoir été. Zigzaguant entre les bus, les taxis et autres véhicules dans les rue bondées de la ville, je pris la décision de me lancer dans une sorte de course avec lui. Je le dépassai.

**- Isabella ?**

**- Le premier à Central ****P****ark !**

J'accélérai et ayant repéré la 5ème avenue, je m'engouffrai dans cette rue afin de la descendre, l'hôtel et le parc était au bout. J'entendis Edward rire, il me dépassa, je repris les devants pour les reperdre ensuite. J'avais oublié qu'il était bien plus sportif que moi. Par chance, il fut bloqué par deux taxis, trop près l'un de l'autre pour qu'un vélo puisse passer. Je lui adressai un signe de la main et poursuivis ma route. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, à la fois furieux et amusé.

**- Vous avez eu de la chance, c'est tout !**

**- Personne n'a dit que la chance n'entrait pas en compte. L'essentiel est que... j'ai gagné ! J'ai battu le grand sportif Edward Cullen ****dans ****une course ****à ****vélo dans les rues de New York !**

**- Combien voulez-vous pour votre silence ? Je suis riche mademoiselle Swan.**

Il s'approcha de moi, tel un prédateur prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. La logique aurait été de reculer mais je n'en fis rien, je l'affrontais, le défiais.

**- Je veux toute votre richesse !**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui. Tout, absolument tout !**

**- La seule façon de vous donner ou faire partag****er**** absolument toute ma fortune serait la suivante.**

Il prit ma main et mit un genou à terre.

**- Épousez****-****moi Isabella !**

Quelques personnes nous regardaient et je savais bien qu'il disait ça pour plaisanter, il était à deux doigts de rire. Moi, j'explosai de rire sans me retenir. Il se releva d'un coup et me regarda émerveillé. J'arrêtai de rire mais mon sourire ne me quittait pas.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Vous riez ! Isabella Swan rit ! Seigneur, cette chose est-elle vraiment possible ?**

**- C'est un truc qui m'arrive oui, parfois.**

**- J'ai réussi à vous faire rire ! C'e****st un son merveilleux.**** Heureusement que ce n'était pas une demande sérieuse, j'aurais pu m'en offusquer.**

**- Ouf alors.**

**- Oui. On y va ?**

**- Je vous attends.**

Pendant encore presque trois heures, nous nous baladâmes dans le parc, à pieds ou à vélo, je nous offris une glace et pris plusieurs photos. De retour à l'hôtel, j'étais complètement morte. Edward me fit passer par sa chambre, assez identique à la mienne, et grâce à une porte dans son salon, je me retrouvai dans le mien. Je me laissai tomber sur un des fauteuils, épuisée.

**- Merci pour la journée Edward. C'était génial.**

**- J'ai trouvé aussi. Voulez-vous qu'on d****î****ne ensemble ?**

**- Je suis épuisée... je vais prendre un bain et me coucher sans manger, je n'aurai pas la force de le faire.**

**- Très bien. Si vous changez d'avis, fa****î****te****s-****le moi savoir.**

**- Je ne pense pas que ça arrive. À demain ?**

**- Oui, je ferai venir le petit****-****déjeun****er**** pour 9h.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Bonne nuit Bella.**

**- Bonne nuit Edward.**

Je ne relevai pas le Bella, trop épuisée. Il quitta ma chambre et avec une volonté surhumaine, je me levai pour me faire couler un bain. Pendant presque 1h, je me prélassai dans l'immense baignoire puis après avoir enfilé un peignoir moelleux de l'hôtel, je m'allongeai dans le lit en consultant mes messages. Mon avocate m'avait demandé de la rappeler au plus tôt. Il était presque 20h mais je savais qu'elle me répondrait et j'étais bien trop anxieuse pour attendre une réponse demain. J'appelai sur son téléphone personnel.

**- Isabella ?**

**- Salut Jenna. Je viens d'avoir ton message, je suis inquiète... Pardon d'appeler si tard**

**- Il n'est que 17h chez toi... ce n'est pas tard pour toi.**

**- Je suis ****à**** New York, mon patron ****a****à ****faire ici. Nous avons le même fuseau horaire.**

**- New York te pla****i****t ? Veinarde !**

**- C'est superbe oui. Jenna, que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Notre demande de délai est refusée.**

**- Oh...**

**- Mais la famille de Jacob se donne encore un mois. Pour préparer son dépar****t****.**

**- Il peut se réveiller.**

**- Bella... il faudrait un sacré miracle. Tu dois te préparer aussi. J'ai parl****é**** de ta demande d'être là, le jour des funérailles.**

**- Et ?**

**- Ils refusent de t'inviter.**

**- Ils ont le droit ?**

**- Oui, ils peuvent refus****er**** de t'inviter mais pas d'assister à la cérémonie.**

**- Donc je pourrai y aller ? Je ne compte pas me montrer et faire un discours, juste... être là.**

**- Tu pourras oui.**

**- D'accord. C'est tout ?**

**- Oui. Je te tiens au courant si les choses évoluent.**

**- Ok. Merci Jenna.**

**- Essaye de profiter de New York.**

**- Oui. À très vite.**

Je raccrochai et fermai les yeux. Dans un mois, Jacob serait mort, je savais au plus profond de moi qu'il l'était déjà mais je refusais de l'admettre. Toute la joie qui m'avait animée durant la journée avait disparu et la Bella qu'Edward avait découvert aujourd'hui avait disparu pour redevenir la Bella sans émotions, la reine des glaces. De toute façon, cette histoire avec Edward devait vraiment se terminer, si je le laissais continuer, ça allait déraper. Il me plaisait, je l'avoue et je crois bien, à la façon dont il m'avait regardée aujourd'hui que je lui plaisais aussi. Mais c'était terminé.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà !<strong>

**Une petite pensée à ma cop' Lisa avec le bonnet d'Edward =) **

**A la semaine, prochaine, le voyage continue **

**Bise  
><strong>

**Lexi**


End file.
